


Kalosian Dreams

by lord_of_cats



Series: Pokémon Adventures [1]
Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokestuck, also john wears skirts, bc thats badass af, caledfwlch is mama sword, dave and caledfwlch are besties and bitch about things together, dave has a secret, dont take this seriously, i will fight you on this, im not your boss, john is super oblivious 24/7, johns just too oblivious to notice, literal trash, or do, or papa sword, whatever, which is canon john egbert, which isnt a secret, youll probably get it before dave even comes into the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is Sixteen, and finally old enough to go on his Pokémon journey! Along with his friends Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam and Karkat Vantas as well as his sister Jade, he's going to have the time of his life.<br/>But, he's worried that when they go their separate ways, everyone will be too busy to hang out with him!<br/>Luckily he meets Dave, who is cute, a massive nerd and really cool. Who John definitely doesn't have a crush on, nope not at all.</p><p>But Dave has a secret that will rock the foundations of John's world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call to Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back on paper and now I'm putting it online because I'm bored and have no one to hang out with these holidays.  
> Also, guide to the Pokémon races/nationalities that I believe in.
> 
> Kanto and Johto are like the Pokémon world equivalent to Japan and China. So quite Asian features and cultures.  
> Hoenn-Asian, but South East Asia. Picture 'Hoennese' people kind of like Filipino? Tan skin and stuff.  
> Sinnoh-Alpine regions, so kind of pale skinned and stuff.  
> Unovan-The Americas, specifically 'South Canada'  
> Kalos-European, specifically France.  
> Alola-I know its a new region, but since its based off Hawaii, I'd say more Native American.

_A young boy stood alone at the base of a grassy hill. The wind was swirling around him, whipping around his wild hair and bending the long grass around him in curved patterns. The boy looked up at the large tree at the peak of the hill and the cloudless blue sky above it in wonder, marvelling in its strangeness. A few child-like figures were running around the tree, their shrieks of delight being carried down to the boy by their wind._

_The boy stepped forward slowly, before picking up speed, running towards the tree. But as the boy ran, he felt a heaviness in his chest, as if he was being weighed down by some unknown force. The wind howled in his ear, but this time, it carried a faint voice._

_The boy slowed down and strained his ears to make out the voice. It was definitely a feminine voice, and was speaking with a dangerous mixture of urgency and excitement._

"John wake up!"

_The boy frowned. That sounded like..._

"GET UP JOHN!"

 

You gasp awake, blinking back into reality. Your room was blurred due to the lack of your glasses, but you can just make out the fuzzy shape of your sister Jade.

 

Your name is John Egbert and why on earth is Jade bouncing up and down on your chest this early in the morning?

 

Rubbing sleep out of your eyes, you feel around on your bedside table to find your glasses. Your hands clumsily hit the thick black rims of your glasses as you pick them up and put them on triumphantly.

Immediately, the world comes into focus.

 

Jade is sitting on your chest, but once she sees you stir, she is off you in a heartbeat.

She's wearing her favourite Squiddles pyjamas and the biggest buck-toothed grin known to human and pokémon kind. Her hair was a birds nest and her green eyes were shining with excitement.

 

"Jade what? It's like, seven in the morning. You should be asleep. _I_ should be asleep." You say, giving her a tired look.

"Oh John, please don't tell me you forgot..." She looks at you with pitiful puppy-dog eyes.

"Forgot what?" You frown, straining to remember. It's not like anything important was happening...oh. Oh! OH!!!

“Yes!” Jade beams, “It’s the day we start our Pokémon journey! Rose is coming over soon to pick us up and take us over to Aquadore to meet our new best friends!” She yanks you up and the two of you begin to jump up and down on your bed, laughing. Blankets and pillows go flying to the ground as Jade drags you off the bed and out of your room.

 

She yanks you down the stairs, nearly ripping your arm off in the process.

As the two of you arrive in the kitchen, your nose is assaulted with the sickly sweet stench of your Nana’s pancakes. Just like your late father, your nanna absolutely loves baking. You guess it runs in the family—except you absolutely hate baking.

As always, the kitchen absolutely reeks of baking—the whole house usually does. But it’s homey and inviting—especially because of the roaring fire in the middle of the well-furnished lounge room.

 

Father’s Herdier looks up as you pass by his spot in front of the fire-place, nodding in greeting. You give him a cheery wave as you get yanked towards the kitchen table by your over-excited sister.

Jade plonks down on the kitchen bench, turning her gaze towards the little old lady bent over the stove.

 

Your nanna may look like a sweet little old lady, but inside, she’s a deadly pranks-woman extraordinaire. Her curly white hair has been tamed by a rather fancy blue hat and she's wearing her favourite dressing gown.

As you sit at the table, she turns to look at you, a mischievous glint in her light blue eyes.

 

“Don’t just stand there my boy, sit down with your sister.” She motions towards the kitchen table.

You smile at her happily before pulling up a chair. With somewhat sleepy stupidity, you sit right down on the chair.

A loud fart echoes around the room, much to your mortification.

Nanna and Jade start laughing, making you turn redder than a Fennekin’s eartuffs. You stand up, throwing the bright pink whoopee cushion across the room.

Nannas Slurpuff humps off the kitchen bench and chases after it, tongue rolling out behind her as she ran.

 

“Nanna!” You whine as nanna chuckles heartily.

“Hoo hoo hoo my boy, you fell right down on that one!” Nanna shuffles over and pinches your cheek, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Yeah, I did.” You chuckle back and rub your neck sheepishly.

Nanna turns back to the bubbling pot on the stove, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

“Now children, I’ve made you a hearty breakfast of porridge before you go. You have a big few weeks ahead of you, better get it started with a hearty helping of porridge!” She grabs two bowls and starts heaping them up with sultana-laden porridge.

 

Jade grabs the bowl nanna gives her and starts eating with relish. A little reluctantly, you also dig in. It’s unsurprisingly good, your nanna is one of the best cooks in the entirety of the Kalos region—but that’s probably your biased opinion.

“Rose will be here soon to pick you up, then you’ll be off…oh I remember _my_ Pokémon journey like it was yesterday.” Nanna smiles and stares off into the distance.

“I was only ten years old—they didn’t have the same laws then as they do now. It was perfectly legal for a ten year old to set off on their birthday with their starter Pokémon, a town map and nothing else. Unfortunately now you need to be sixteen or over with the regions Pokémon professors permission. Me and my Chespin travelled all across Kalos together. I remember thinking I would never go home!

And to have my precious grandchildren be chosen to go through the same thing…it just fills my heart with joy!” She smiles wistfully and clutches her chest.

 

Before you can answer, a loud, insistent knocking echoes through the house.

“Oh my! That should be Rose, invite her in, invite her in. That child needs to have a healthy breakfast too. She's way too skinny for her own good.”

You and Jade share a look before taking off in a sprint towards the door. You try your best, but Jade gets there first, swinging the door open wide.

 

Standing poised at the doorway is Rose—prim and proper as always. Her makeup is perfect—not a smudge out of place. Her black-painted lips stick out from her unusually pale skin.

She’s wearing a practical skirt and t-shirt combo. Black combat boots and a black jacket make her look even more threatening than usual.

But when Jade opened the door, Rose smiles excitedly.

 

“Rose!” Jade screams out and leaps off the front steps, gathering up Roses small form in a huge hug. Rose laughed as Jade swung her around, lifting her up in the air.

As Rose is being swung around, you notice a certain something around her waist hooked onto her belt.

“You have a Pokémon already?” You gasp out, pointing at the Pokéball on the belt around her waist.

Jade puts Rose down, looking at her with an excited expression on her face. Rose nods and unhooks the Pokéball.

“Yes, Kanaya, Karkat and I have already chosen—I hope you don’t mind.” She squeezes the ball a little bit and out pops a confused looking Fennekin. It totters around a little bit before spotting Jade and yourself and running to hide behind Roses leg.

“Awwww Rose that’s no fair…I wanted a Fennekin…” You say as you crouch down and hold your hand out for the Fennekin to sniff.

“I know, that’s why we brought an extra Fennekin along—because I know how much you like fire-types.”

 

Nanna pokes her head out from the kitchen, excitement and pride on her old face. “Hello Rose, come on in dearie.”

Before she can protest, Rose is dragged into the house by Jade, her Fennekin nervously following behind. You follow, laughing alongside your friends.

You and Jade are still in your pyjamas, but you are so, so ready for this.

 

* * *

 

The four of us were heading down Route One, having just said our heart-felt goodbyes to nanna.

She sent us off with a smile on her face, heavy packs full of necessary equipment and full stomachs.

 

Jade had changed into a green-and-black dress. Long black socks and bright green mary-janes as well as a green-banded black fedora. Her messy hair is pulled into a slightly less messy ponytail.

You have changed into a simple blue hoodie and black shorts. You look like a Youngster—but you don’t really give a shit.

 

As we walked down the tree-lined path of Route One in silence, we began to see the cobblestone buildings of Aquadore Town up ahead.

We also began to hear the loud screaming of a teenage boy.

We all exchanged glances and hurried over.

 

The sight we witnessed would soon become a joke amongst our friends, a meme if you will.

A very short Johtonian boy was running around a café front, screaming loudly and waving his hands about. Nestled in his hair was a very…crabby…Krabby.

Staring at the scene in front of her with amused distain sat a Kantonian girl, loosely holding a box. An equally distained Bulbasaur at her feet.

 

“We’re back, and it seems the two of you are bonding.” Rose chuckles, causing the boy to spin around in shock.

“We’re not bonding! This crabby asshole won’t listen to a thing I fucking say! He won’t get off my fucking head!” The boy shouts, gesturing wildly at the triumphant Krabby nestled in his hair.

“Hee hee hee…Crabby. I see what you did there Karkat!”

“John. Please do us all a fucking favour and shut the fuck up.” Karkat turns to you, fixing you with a tired glare.

 

A cough from your side turns your attention to the Kantonian girl beside you.

Kanaya holds out a glass case with two Pokéballs inside.

 

“Why are there only two? Aren’t there supposed to be three?”

Kanaya sighs, looking at the glass case in what you think might be embarrassment. “We had four. Rose has already chosen, obviously.” She looks down at the Fennekin by Roses side. “But…the Froakie was ‘stolen’ from us.”

“Stolen? How did that happen?”

“It wasn’t _stolen_ per se…the champion came in and took it for his own. Something about how it was ironic. I don’t think the champion exactly knows what irony is.”

 

You decide to change the subject, seeing as you actually have no idea who the current champion of Kalos is. You don’t really keep up with those sorts of things.

 

“So do we choose now or…?” You say, shuffling your feet awkwardly.

“Of course.”

Before Kanaya opens the little box and releases the two Pokémon inside, she hands the two of you your Pokédexes. They’re flat, red things with touch-screens that display nothing…yet.

“Professor Sycamore wants us to fill this up as much as we can. It’s to help him on his research. We also have to meet him in Lumiose City in his Lab at five-o-clock today!”

“Well we’d better get going then, can’t be late.”

Kanaya nods and releases the Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

 

A sweet-looking Chespin and a goofy-looking Fennekin pop out of their Pokéballs. Jade immediately scoops up the Chespin, leaving you to say hello to your new Fennekin.

You hold your hand out, letting the Fennekin sniff it. Seemingly satisfied by the things he smelt, he dashes towards a tree. Using his sharp teeth, he pulls of a branch and runs over to you, stick in mouth. Gently, the Fennekin places the stick into your out-stretched hand.

 

“Why thank you good sir.” You dip your head and the Fennekin yips excitedly, wagging its stumpy orange tail.

“I think I’ll call you Fennister—a cool name for a cool pup.” Fennister yips excitedly and jumps into your arms, nearly knocking you over in the process.

 

“Hey John! Battle us!”

Looking up, you see Jade is staring down at your crouched figure, Chespin in her arms.

“Alright! It’ll be fun to have my very first opponent be my favourite sister!”

 

Excited, the two of you rush down the stairs into the plaza below. A few people turned to look at you, sensing what was about to go down.

The two of you settle down on a grassy patch beside a water-fountain. Kanaya, Rose and Karkat settle down on the rim of fountain.

 

“Ready? Battle, start!” Rose shouts out, taking up the position of referee for the match.

Fennister and Chessie leap into the unofficial ring, awkwardly standing and waiting for further instruction.

“Fennister use Ember!” You shout out, gesturing towards Chessie. Fennisters mouth began glowing, and he opened his mouth, letting forth a spark of flame.

“Chessie use Rollout!” Jade shouted back. Chessie curled up into a ball and dodged the spark of fire Fennister blew and rolled around, towards Fennister. But Fennister jumped up high and dodged the attack.

Fennister retaliated with another Ember, but Chessie rolled forward again, this time smashing into Fennister. Fennister flew backwards, but you caught him in your arms.

“Battle…match! Jade and Chessie win!” Rose concludes, waving her arm towards Jade.

 

Jade squeals in excitement, picking up Chessie and pulling him into a hug.

Fenn whines sadly in your arms, snuggling his snout into the crook of your arm.

“Hey its ok! Jade is like, crazy amazing at everything and you did brilliantly! We’ll work together to get you stronger, so maybe we can beat her…someday…” Fenn raises his head and nuzzles against your cheek, defeated attitude forgotten.

Jade rushes over and grabs you in a death grip, hugging you tight. “That was the best battle ever! Thanks for everything!”

“Hee Hee Hee, that’s only because you won Jade.”

“Oh…sorry…” Her happy expression turns into a mildly distraught one. You pat her shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry! It’s fine.”

 

“Now that this battle is over, we must get going. The Professor is waiting.” Kanaya interrupts.

 

The two of you nod to each other. You have enough supplies to last several months, a Pokémon by your side and a positive attitude.

This journey is just getting started.

 

* * *

 

Santalune Forest is a green, tree-covered place. You’ve walked this path many times before, but always with an adult.

Now, you’re walking it with your friends, no adults in sight and your very own Pokémon!

 

The five of you are walking down the path together, before you split up for good.

Rose and Kanaya will be going together, because they’re best friends (and harbouring secret crushes on each other). Jade is going to challenge every gym leader—it’s her goal to become the best trainer in the world and beat every champion. You'll probably only slow her down. Karkat has to go back home and stay in Shalour City, his father doesn’t want him to go on a journey.

 

“John, it’s not that bad. I get to walk all the way to Shalour…”

“Karkat! It’s still pretty bad! You don’t get to explore any of Kalos!”

“Don’t you dare rub this in my face Egbert. It’s bad enough I don’t get to go.” Karkat hisses at you and you immediately regret pestering him about it.

You’ve only met Karkats dad once, and it left a sour taste in your mouth for days afterward. You don’t get how Karkat can stand living with the man.

“Sorry, I just…”

 

“Hey guys look!” Jade shouts out, holding a Pokéball aloft in the air. “I caught a Cottonee!”

Kanaya smiles back at her, holding another Pokéball, this one containing a Spewa. Karkat grumpily shows a pokeball containing a Fletchling as Rose shows a Pokéball containing a Panpour.

You’re the only one with just your starter Pokémon.

 

You see, you have a policy against catching Pokémon. You don’t like taking them from their homes, their families. You don’t like the whole process of catching really…

You think it’s wrong, so you refuse to catch any more Pokémon.

Jade said its stupid, but you honestly don’t care. Your friends may have goals to ‘catch them all’, but you don’t.

You’re doing this journey to see the sights and meet the people.

 

* * *

 

In front of you stretches out the vast battlefield of Santalune City gym.

Seeing as you’re going on your very own Pokémon journey, you might as well challenge a few Gym Leaders along the way. It’s only normal.

The five of you went your own way at the start of Route Three. You’re certain Jade rushed straight to the Gym. You don’t know too much about where the others went.

 

“Are you ready to face me in battle?” Viola chirps across the battlefield, clutching the camera hanging around her neck.

You’re too nervous to answer, so you just nod your head.

“Alrighty then! One of mine versus one of yours, got it?”

You nod again.

“Battle, start!” The referee yells out, waving a black and white flag.

 

With two corresponding bursts of light, Fenn and a Vivillion burst onto the field.

“Fenn go! Use Flame Burst!” Fenn let out a burst of flame, hitting the Vivillion on the wing. It shrieked in pain and retaliated with Psybeam. Fenn leaped to dodge it, and the Vivillion tried again, shooting Psybeams left and right. Fenn dodged the beams, racing towards the frantic Vivillion, Tackling it to the ground. Vivillion struggled under Fenns weight, but to no avail.

“Vivillion use Infestation!”

Fenn writhed and screamed as hordes of little bugs ran up his body, loosening his grip on the Vivillion. The Vivillion used this opportunity to wiggle free and strengthen himself with Quiver Dance. Fenn shook off the bugs and sent one final Flame Burst Vivillions way. It hit Vivillion square in the abdomen and it fell out of the air, collapsing at Violas feet.

“Vivillion return!” Viola held out the Pokéball, returning it.

 

“You did good kid! Picture perfect in fact! Here, take this! It’s my badge. You both earned it.” She hands you a bronze, bug shaped badge. Grinning at her, you place it in the badge case Nurse Joy gave you when I signed up for the Kalos League.

“Thank you Miss Viola, for battling me and the badge.” You say, bowing to her.

“You earned it kid, not many people beat me first try. Hell, even the current champion had trouble in the first few tries. Now here, the exit is this way.” She motions behind her, and the curtains part to reveal a door. Thanking her again, you pick up Fenn and make your way outside, cuddling and congratulating him as a proud Fennekin as you go.

 

* * *

 

A cloaked figure stood at the viewing platform, trusty Aegislash at his side. The figure was watching the battle taking place, ogling at the chubby, dark-skinned Hoennese boy with the over-enthusiastic Fennekin.

What!? No. He wasn’t looking at him like _that._ He was curious. This boy was a skilled battler to beat Viola so fast and on the first go.

A Froakie materialised at his side, perched on the railings. The figure stroked it gently, tanned hands rubbing absent-mindedly as he watched the boy leave.

“Let’s keep an eye on this one…”

And just like that, with a swish of his cape, the figure was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Dave, who seems to be a mysterious stranger, until John realises Dave is a massive nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this piece of shit :)
> 
> Also Davepetasprite^2 is my fucking child and if you bash them I will fight you.

Route Four is possibly the prettiest of the Routes you’ve seen in Kalos.

It’s an hour long walk between Santalune City and Lumiose City, with a long, straight path. The pebbled road is lined with straight cut flowering hedges. You can see the occasional Gardener peering at you over the hedges, who you wave at. Once or twice, you see the flash of red amongst the yellow flowers, and you wave at that too.

Fenn trots alongside you, nose in the air.

 

The route smells amazing, that you have to admit. The scent of flowers and wild Pokémon mingle in the air, mixing together to create a wondrous mix of scents.

Up above, a flock of Fletchling fly, tweeting happily.

Everything is calm. Everything is peaceful.

 

“A-Ah! Pwease don’t take my Pokémon from me!” A tiny, terrified voice calls out up ahead.

“Come on Fenn, someones in trouble!” You rush ahead, Fenn by your side. In your peripherals, you see the blur of red following alongside you, but make no comment on it.

 

In the centre of Route Four is a huge golden fountain, portraying a scene with four golden Horsea shooting water at a singular golden Clampearl. Swimming in the clear water in the fountain were numerous Goldeen and Magikarp.

Pressed up against the rim of the fountain is a sobbing Preschooler, clutching two Pokéballs to their chest. Two leering red-suited men towered over the Preschooler, holding out their hands.

“Oh come on now, hand over your Pokémon.” The male one says, adjusting his red sunglasses.

“Cough them up kid.” The female one glares furiously.

 

“Hey!” You yell, successfully getting the attention of the red-suited assholes. ”Leave that kid alone!” You begin running towards them, startling the two red suits.

“What the…?” One of them gasps as you push them aside, placing your body between the Preschooler and them. Fenn presses against your leg, baring his teeth at the red-suits.

“Back off you red-suited freaks!” You shout out.

The two red-suits hiss at you. “Like you’re one to talk about fashion.”

Embarrassed, you tug at your shirt. “Hey! My Genger shirt is awesome!”

“Not really…” The female says, looking down at you in disdain.

“It’s so vulgar…” The male agrees, nodding.

 

The little Preschooler whimpers and clings to your leg, little fingers digging in. The two red-suits burst out laughing, making you flush angrily.

“I challenge the two of you to a battle!”

“A double battle? With one Pokémon? Kid, really?”

“T-Then we’ll do our very best to beat you.”

The red-suits look at each other and nod. “We accept. But, if we win—we get your Pokémon, and the kids.”

“And if I win?”

“We’ll give them back, plain and simple.”

You nod in agreement, patting Fenn on the head. “Deal.”

 

“But that is not a fair fight!” A loud, confident voice calls out. We all look around in surprise, before the Preschooler looks up and points.

Up above, standing on top of the golden Clampearl in the water fountain is a cloaked stranger. A red cape blows in the wind. An Aegislash in Stance Forme floats beside him. You can’t make out his face because it’s shielded by dark glasses and a dark red scarf.

They leap down from the statue, causing the Preschooler to scream in fear a little. The Aegislash seemed to roll its eye as it followed after its master.

“I’ll help this unusually short guy out and be his partner in a double battle.” They seems to grin at you, but their face is covered.

“Let’s get this party started!” The stranger pulls a pokeball out of his robes and chucked it in. A Froakie popped out, staring down the two red-suits.

Not wanting to be out-done, Fenn rushes in after our new ally.

The two grunts sent in a Zubat and Trubbish.

 

“Fenn! Use Flame Burst on the Trubbish!” I shouted. The stranger and his Froakie exchanged glances, nodding each other.

The Froakie and Fenn leapt into the air at the same time, firing their different attacks. Froakies Water Gun hit the Zubat, nearly knocking it out of the air. Fenns Flame Burst hits the Trubbish square in the chest, Burning it in the process.

“Guess you could say their team is pretty…Trubbish. Eh? Eh?” You elbow the stranger, giggling and wiggling your eyebrows at him. They give out a low, rumbling chuckle that makes your heart flutter weirdly.

“A Zubat and a Trubbish? Yeah of course they’re fucking shit. Textbook shitty ass team. Shit’s as cliché as the most cliché ass bullshit that’s ever clichéd.” The stranger replies. His—you assume—voice is low and husky, like melted dark chocolate drizzling over coffee beans.

You laugh, turning back to the battle…which is already over.

 

Fenn and Froakie are standing triumphantly on top of the fainted bodies of the Zubat and Trubbish. But they’re not done showing their amazing brilliance together.

A bright, white-hot light erupts forth from their very being. They began spinning around each other, rising up into air.

“What’s going on? Is it what I think it is?” You say, staring at the two with wide eyes.

The stranger nods. “Yes, they’re evolving.”

Fenn and Froakie settle back down to Earth, glowing subsiding. Now, a rather short Braixen and a graceful-looking Frogadier stand side-by-side.

Together, they ready two separate attacks, aiming at the two red-suited guys. Their attacks hit, sending them flying into the air.

 

“Looks like Team Flare is blasting off again!” The two yell out, as they’re sent flying off into the air.

“Copycats.” The stranger says, folding his arms and glaring after them.

 

You feel a gentle tug on your shorts and look down to see a teary eyed Preschooler. You bend down so that you’re eye level with the kid.

“Thank you misters! If it weren’t for you, those Team Flare meanies would’ve taken my Pokémon but you stopped them! You’re my heroes!” The little kid wraps their arms around you in an awkward hug before running off.

You’re just about to congratulate Fenn on his evolution when the stranger speaks up.

 

“Well I’d best be off—more damsels in distress to save, being all heroic to little kids and shit, y’know, normal stuff.”

“Wait what!? You can’t just leave, our Pokémon evolved together! Everyone knows that’s special!” You say indignantly. What’s his deal? You don’t just leave after a battle together. It was unheard of! What a smug, arrogant douchebag.

“Look bro, you’re acting like some desperate chick after a one night stand. I was just helping you out, and now I’m going. C’mon Lil’Ninja, Caledfwlch.” The stranger beckons to his Pokémon, who follow him almost reluctantly. The Frogadier disappears into his Pokéball. “Later dork.” He gives you a three-fingered salute and walks off, cape swishing behind him.

It would look cool and suave, except it isn’t.

Because as the cape whips around, the Stranger trips and falls, right into the fountain beside him. I looked Caledfwlch in the eye, who seemed to wink at me, despite having only one eye.

 

You struggle not to laugh as the Magikarp and Goldeen of the fountain attack him.

“Are you alright?” You ask, snickering at him. He crosses his arms and stares up at you.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just taking a nice dip in this beautiful fountain.” He says, poking a Magikarp that had attached itself to his foot (damn he was flexible). The Magikarp and its friends were enraged, and began attacking the Stranger, showering him in mighty Splashes that did nothing but make him wetter.

“Must be real nice in there.”

“Oh it is. I have my own water jets and everything.”

“Do you…want some help up?” You ask, holding out your hand for him to grab.

“No. I’m fine. Cool guys don’t need help getting out of fountains.” It was at this moment that a Magikarp leapt onto his nose, biting down hard.

“Cool? You just got your ass handed to you by a Magikarp!”

“S-shut up…” He mumbles and grabs your hand, pulling himself up.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” You grin at him coyly, ignoring the funny feeling in your stomach as you continue to hold hands.

“It’s ironic.”

“Riiiiiight. Sure it is. Do you even know what irony is?”

“Of course I do! I’m the i-irony master.”

“Oh! My mistake! You must be freezing—hang on…”

 

You let go of his hand and swing around your pack. Opening it, you begin to dig through its many contents. A tent, various foodstuffs, bottles of water, spare clothes…aha! You pull out the first pair of spare clothes your hand brushes against.

Which happened to be a pink skirt, white t shirt and an oversized purple hoodie. You would flush in embarrassment, but you weren’t the one who just fell into a fountain and got your ass handed to you by Magikarps.

 

“Geez kid at least buy me dinner first.” The stranger says, backing away from the offered pink skirt.

“I can get you something besides um…that…” You gesture to the skirt.

He shakes his head. “Nah, this thing looks really fashionable. I’ll make all the hotties swoon when I walk down the street in this. Wolf whistles will follow me whenever I walk by.”

 

You smile to yourself. Normally people would be disgusted that a boy would wear a skirt—but this guy doesn’t seem to care. You’ve liked wearing skirts and dresses for ages, the fabric is cool and soft up against your skin. Your friends and family have never minded—but strangers are a different story. You’re glad this guy isn’t one of _those_ people.

 

You dig around in your pack a bit more until you find a towel. You throw it at his chest.

“Go and get changed in the bush. And don’t run off! I want my clothes back.” You mock-scowl at him.

He saunters off into the bushes, Caledfwlch blocking what you would’ve been able to see through the leaves. (Which you weren’t disappointed about, nope, not at all).

 

Fenn ran over to me, holding a stick out excitedly in one paw. You grab it, grinning excitedly.

“You did it! You evolved! Oh congratulations Fenn. I am so proud of you." Fenn growls happily as you embrace his tiny form in a hug.

Now Fenn comes up to your chest, which is kind of embarrassing. His muzzle is pressed against your man-boobs.

 

“Hey! I actually look great in this! It’s so comfortable.” The stranger emerges from the bushes and…

 

Never mind the fact that he looks weirdly attractive in your clothes, he looks…amazing.

Soft floppy platinum blonde hair falls over a handsome face. You can see multiple piercings on his face—a ruby stud on his nose and three obsidian rings on his ear. His skin is tan and smooth, with light freckles on his cheeks. Large shades cover his eyes, making him look like some weirdly cool hipster douchebag.

Fuck, he’s hot.

 

You hold out a hand and he takes it.

“My names John Egbert and this little Braixen here is Fennister.” You gesture to Fenn, who waves shyly. “It’s nice to meet you stranger.”

“Nice to meet you Egbert, I’m Dave Strider and this is Caledfwlch, my number one bae.” Dave points to the Aegislash beside him, who seems to smile.

“It’s nice to know the name of the man who fell for me.” You wink awkwardly at him and he takes a step back in surprise.

“You…don’t know who I am?” He looks generally taken back by this, which is confusing. He’s just a normal guy, right?

“Should I?”

“Of course you should! I’m the fucking c-“ He was cut off with a cheery voice calling out to you.

 

“Hello! Are you by puurchance John Egbert?” A strange young person stood on the path ahead.

A bright and obnoxious colour scheme of orange and green, they really stood out from the rest of the route. Fake crows wings, cat ears, long dress, strange green shades, much like Daves and bright orange hair creates a kaleidoscope of strange fashion choices. They run over to you, fake wings flapping behind him.

You can see their friend in the distance, running to keep up.

“Uhhhh yes.” You look around a little nervously. To your surprise and annoyance, Dave is gone.

“Hi! My name is Davepeta, and this meathead over here—“ They point over to their friend in the red muscle-shirt “—is Arquius, my best friend. We’re Professor Sycamews assistants! We’re here to escort you to Lumeowise city! You were running a bit late, so the Professor sent us after you.”

Your cheeks darken. Chatting with Dave must’ve taken longer than you thought! Looking down at your watch, you realise it’s actually 5:30 and you are so late.

“Sorry…” You mutter and pick up your heavy pack, stuffing the contents back in.

 

As you bend over, you feel something brush your ass. Letting out a squeak of surprise, you whip around.

Arquius and Davepeta, who had been chatting before, give you a weird look. You blush and feel around your back pocket, fingers discovering a slip of paper.

 

_‘Hey, Egderp. Meet me at Café Soleil after you’ve met the Professor. We have things to discuss~D.S”_

A note from Dave? But you didn’t even see him…Never mind! You have other things to tend to right now.

Davepeta waves you over, and you follow, slightly nervous.

 

* * *

 

“Professor Sycamew! We’re back!” Davepeta yells, practically in your ear. You wince, stepping out of the elevator into the Professors laboratory.

It’s small and extremely messy. Books clutter the shelves and desks, filled to the brim with information about Pokémon. Fenn is in his Pokéball at the moment, but as you enter, he pops out, soft paws thudding against clean tiles.

 

“Would you like to touch my muscles?” A deep, masculine voice shocks you and Fenn right out your skins. Fenn leaps right into your arms and you hold him up.

“U-uhhh…” You stutter out, staring wide-eyed at Arquius, who is flexing at you.

“Yes Arquius!” Davepeta spins around, grinning.

“I insist.” Arquius looks you dead on through the cracked anime shades.

“I said I’m going to touch your muscles ya big meathead!”

“Yes Davepeta. Touch my muscles!”

You and Fenn flee to the safety of the Professor.

 

Everyone is already inside. The Professor is sitting at his desk, chatting idly with Jade, who’s leaning on his desk. Rose is knitting a long, green scarf, which you presume is for Kanaya. Kanaya is holding her Bulbasaur in her lap, telling off Karkat and his Krabby for something they’ve done.

“You’re late little brother!” Jade calls out, cupping her mouth and hollering at you.

“I am _not_ your little brother.” You drop Fenn and put your hands on your hips.

“Yes you are! You’re shorter than me, and younger!”

“Would the little brother have…this!?” You call out, pulling the Bug Badge and showing it to everyone.

In response, everyone pulls out their own Bug Badge. Before you can protest about how unfair this all is, the Professor stands up and begins to speak.

 

“Ah, mes enfants, you have already got your first badge! That is a cause to celebrate!” The Professors Kalosian accent is thick, but not unpleasant.

“As you all know, my name is Professor Sycamore, and I study Pokémon. More specifically, Mega Evolution.”

“Mega Evolution? That’s the theory that Pokémon can evolve for a brief time during battle if the bond with their trainer is strong enough.” Jade pipes up, beaming at the Professor like a teachers pet to their favourite teacher.

The Professor smiles. “Yes Jade! That’s exactly it. I’m studying Mega Evolution, which is indeed the brief evolution of certain fully evolved Pokémon. That’s partly why I called you all here, to help me study! I have given you your starters and Pokédexes, which should help you along the way. I would like you to search for information on Mega Evolution.”

Everyone cheers and high-fives each other, ecstatic for this proposition.

 

“Oh and John?”

You freeze up at the Professors mention of your name, but he smiles warmly at you.

“It has come to my attention you have only one Pokémon in your party.”

“O-Oh well I don’t”

“It’s alright mon enfant, even the best of us have trouble catching Pokémon.”

“What? No! I’m not—“

The Professor shushes you and pulls a little glass case out of his lab coat. Inside are three Pokéballs. The Professor looks at you and winks.

“Choose one.”

 

With trembling fingers, you unlatch the glass case and release the Pokémon inside.

A shy looking Squirtle, angry looking Charmander and a docile looking Bulbasaur.

You immediately decide against Charmander. As cool as they are, this one seems very angry. You also want a balanced team, and two fire types is not balanced.

The Bulbasaur is a no-no too, because it’s gnawing away at Fenns stick, much to Fenns rage.

But that Squirtle…She’s adorable…Fenn seems to like her too.

You hold your hand out for her to sniff. Cautiously, she steps forward, before deciding she likes you too.

 

You scoop her into your arms an tickle her exposed belly.

“I think I’ll call you Casey!”

You ignore Karkat’s scream of annoyance at how terrible your naming abilities are.

 

* * *

 

When you get to Café Soleil, it’s pretty much empty, except for Dave and a tall man dressed in red. You hoover awkwardly in the doorway, Casey in your arms.

“Look, I’m always happy to meet a fan, but you’re taking this a little too far. Calm your fucking perfection boner.” Dave is saying, sipping through the crazy straw in his porcelain mug.

The man in red scowls with the fury of a thousand suns. “I thought you Mr Strider, of all people, would understand. I thought you were serious about this. It turns out all you care about is your precious irony.”

“Well yeah, irony is love, irony is life.” Dave leans back on his chair.

“I’m done here.” The man huffed and stormed out, pushing past you as he goes.

You rush up to Dave awkwardly.

He’s not wearing your clothes anymore. Instead, a red hoodie hangs off his lanky frame. Black skinny jeans adorn his thighs. Caledfwlch is floating beside him, like always. With his piercings and silent scowl, he looks like a true angsty teenager.

 

“What was that guys problem?”

“I don’t know. Some of my fans are kind of nutty.”

“Fans? What, so you’re famous now?”

“Yeah totes. I’m like, the most famous person in all of Kalos. Teenage girls faint at the sight of me. I’ve broken my fair share of hearts. I’ve also broken my wrist multiple times signing autographs. Hookers, drugs and money—that’s my life.”

“You’re like, 12.”

“I am seventeen for your information.” He takes a sip from the mug and leans back in his chair.

“You say that like its better.” You place your pack down on the chair beside you and sit down. Casey coos a little in your arms and you cuddle her tighter.

“Anyway, let’s get down to why I called you here.”

“Oh Arceus. I feel like I’m in trouble.” You chuckle mock-nervously, tickling Caseys stomach.

 

Daves cool demeanour shatters. He looks nervous—really nervous. His expression has twisted into one off deep thought.

“Dave? Are you alright?” You question, reaching your hand out to him.

“I’m fine.” He says, voice level.

“Dave.”

He takes a deep breath and—“IwantedtoaskwhetherornotyouwanttotravelwithmearoundKalos.”

You blink a few times in shock. Surely this hot guy you just met isn’t asking what you think he just asked? “What was that? You want to…travel around Kalos…with me?”

“Yes…cos lets face it John, we are a fucking amazing team! Shit’s so real, they’ll be making epic rap ballads about us for centuries to come. Our epic bro-team-up will eventually fade into urban legend, but one young hero will hear of our epic team up and go on an epic quest to find a bro-ship as epic as ours. But they’ll fail, because nothing is as pure and awesome as our—“

“Yes Dave. We’ll make ‘sweet bro memories’ together.”

“Wait, you’re serious? You actually want to do this?”

“Hell yeah. It’ll be awesome! I think we’d be pretty awesome together if people are making ‘epic rap ballads’ about us in the future.”

“We’re doing this bro.” Dave smiles at you, and you can tell it’s genuine.

“We’re making this happen.” You smile back, admiring the way his nose crinkle up when he smiles.

 

You’re going on a life-changing journey with someone you met an hour ago.

What could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

You arrive in the Camphrier Town Pokémon Centre just at curfew. The Nurse Joy gives you a disapproving stare, but once she sees Dave, she softens right up.

The two of you are too tired to speak, or do anything, so you nod off right to bed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dave did slap John's ass when giving him the note.


	3. Bonding on the Route to Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys (and Casey) make their way down Route Seven and towards Cyllage City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka nerds bond and shit  
> A bit short but :/
> 
> Enjoy this and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it :) :)

You wake up bright and early, which is extremely unusual for you. Casey is curled up on your chest, snoring cutely. Dave is snoring less-cutely on the bunk above you, undoubtedly snuggling with Caledfwlch. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Lil’Ninja and Fenn snuggling up together on another bunk.

You gently take Casey off your chest and bundle her up in a blanket nest. Blearily, you get up, put your glasses on and get dressed. Without disturbing Dave and the Pokémon, you sleepily make your way outside the Pokémon Centre.

 

Camphrier Town is a small, old-fashioned town to the west of Lumiose City. A rather run-down looking castle looms over the town in a non-threatening way. No one is up yet so the town square is empty when you make your way outside.

The morning sun hits the stony pavement in front of you, making everything glow a strange orange colour.

 

You sit out there for Arceus-knows-how-long and stare at the rising sun.

You still can’t believe you’re going on your Pokémon journey! It feels like only yesterday that you were snuggled up in your bed, the scent of Nannas baking wafting over you.

Actually it was yesterday, but that’s beside the point.

 

“I thought you ditched me.”

You turn around to see a very grumpy Dave staring at you. He’s holding a plate of something (probably food) and your Pokébelt. Caledfwlch hovering by his side with a knitted sleeping cap over his golden hilt. On Dave’s head, messing around with his shades is a very happy Casey.

“Oh! Sorry, I just was admiring the scenery. It’s beautiful this time of morning.” You smile at him, getting up and taking your Pokébelt from him.

“Man, you get up early.”

“Not usually, but this time is special.”

You clip the Pokébelt around your waist and smile at him.

He stares back, a little annoyed and tired. As he does, Casey puts her paws over his eyes, cooing happily. He brings his hands up to try and grab her wrists to pry them off his face, but Casey is having none of that. She takes his shades from his hair, putting them in her mouth.

You can’t help but giggle at the adorable pair. Dave seems a little frustrated though, so you put him out of his misery.

 

Once Casey is safely out of his hair (literally) and in her Pokéball, Dave hands you a plastic plate of…food?

“What’s this?” You question, sniffing the indescribable mush in front of you.

“Breakfast. I figured you’d need it, so I stole some food from the kitchen at the Pokémon Centre.”

“Stole!?”

“Whoops I mean borrowed.”

“How can you borrow food? Ugh never mind, let’s figure out what we want to do today.” You take a cautionary bite of the contents on the plate. You’re pleasantly surprised. It doesn’t taste as bad as it looks.

“Well Route Seven is the longest route in Kalos, plus Zubat Roost. It should take a few days to get to Cyllage City.”

“So a lot of walking then?”

“Yes. A lot of walking. And camping out in the middle of the route. Where we could get mugged or raped or worse.”

“Sounds fun. I’ll go get my pack, then we’ll head off.”

 

* * *

 

“Well Route Seven sure is long.” You say, staring at the long straight path ahead.

“Just like my dick.”

“Wow, Route Seven must be shorter than I thought!” You chirp, earning a glare from Dave.

“Shut your mouth Egbert.”

“It’s shut.” You smirk at him, spinning a little on the balls of your feet. The pack is heavy on your back, but it’s filled with necessities that you will need on your trip.

“It is not. Your mouth is never shut. It’s like, perpetually open. Shit’s like a gaping portal to another world. I half-expect something to fall out of your weird mouth portal, like a potion, or a Pikachu, or Arceus itself. Or maybe things will get sucked in. Casey, Fenn, I’d be careful of your Trainer. He’s a devious demonic mouth-sucker.”

 

You’ve already figured Dave rants and rambles when he’s nervous. He rants and rambles all the time, but there are subtle differences in Dave-rants that show how he feels. This one is very fast paced and random, so it’s a nervous rant.

 

“Dave, you ok bro?” You give him a reassuring smile. His inane rambling fades away and he turns to look at you. Awkwardly, he moves his shades up into his hair, giving you a good look at the honesty in his red eyes.

Nervously, he pulls out a box from his backpack and hands it to you.

“I um…thought you’d like this. They’ll really help with journeying and stuff.”

Curious, you take the box from his hands and open it. Inside are two mint condition roller-skates

“What…?” You gasp, pulling them out of the box.

“You’ll um, need them…if you’re gonna keep up with these skills!” Dave yells that last part and, zooms off. You stare after him, dumbfounded. Fenn gives you a look that clearly says _‘go after your man’_. Before you can correct Fenn on the fact that Dave certainly isn’t ‘your man’, Fenn has already pushed you forward.

 

“Come on Egbert! You’re slower than a Slowpoke!” Dave is up ahead, waving at you in an irritated fashion.

“You just raced off on me! What was I supposed to do, race after you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re on! Just hold on…” You awkwardly put the rollerskates on, which perfectly fit your feet. And they’re so comfortable too…you love them already.

You zoom past Dave, who sat down on the grassy slope to the side of the route to give you time to put the rollerskates on.

“Catch me if you can Stridouche!”

“What? Hey! I’m the only one who gets to use shitty parodies of last names!” He zooms after you.

Fenn and Caledfwlch walk at their own leisurely pace behind you, content in chattering to each other instead of following the two of you. They want nothing to do with your race.

 

You win the race, although Dave complains you cheated.

 

* * *

 

“Man, Fenn knows how to make a wicked fucking fire.”

“Well Fenn is a fire type, just so you know.”

 

The six (and probably more. You don’t know all of Dave’s team yet.) of you are gathered around a crackling fire.

It’s dark out, so you’ve set up camp for the night. Your small tent has been pitched in front of the crystal clear river that runs adjacent to Route Seven. The rivers reflection is just like a mirror, so you can see the beautiful starry sky reflected in the water below.

Dave, your Pokémon and yourself are all gathered around a campfire, roasting the marshmallows Dave brought.

But, as pleasant as everything is, you’d still like to know a bit more about the guy you’ve decided to journey with.

 

“So Dave, where’d you grow up?” You ask, trying to make it seem you aren’t desperate for an answer.

“Woah. Bit sudden don’t you think?” Dave replies through a mouthful of half-melted marshmallow.

“Sorry for wanting to know more about the guy who I’ve decided to travel with for the next few weeks. Sure we’ve battled side by side, but I want to know a bit more about _you,_ you know?”

He starts laughing, loud and obnoxious. You shrink down a little bit and cuddle Casey in your arms tighter, feeling like you’re being made fun of.

Dave, noticing your discomfort, stops laughing.

 

“Driftveil City, born and raised.”

“Huh? You mean that old port town in Unova?”

“Uhhh yeah. Lived there until I was thirteen. Then we up and moved to Kiloude City in Kalos for no apparent reason. My brother is a very spontaneous person. That kind of stuff is normal for him.”

“Oh. My family is from Hoenn, but me and my sister Jade were born in Kalos. Our Nanna was born in Hoenn though—Lilycove City. But she moved away when she was a little baby.”

He nods his head, going quiet. Not wanting to let the conversation die out, you decide to tell a story.

 

“Umm, so when Jade and I were little, we used to be terrified of thunderstorms.” You stare into the flames of your campfire, probably looking like a war veteran reliving their army days.

“Reasonable. I’ve been caught out in a storm caused by Tornadus and Thunderus before.” Dave nods.

“That’s exactly what we were terrified of! Tornadus and Thunderus kidnapping us and making us their eternal child servants! We used to hide under anything we could find we were that scared.”

“What the fuck? They don’t do that. They just fly around and scream and do random bullshit.”

“Well we were four. We didn’t know that.”

“Still gives you no excuse…” Dave mutters and you shush him.

“So Nanna takes us outside and told us how Tornadus and Thunderus were actually putting on a show for us, to show us the beauties of nature. So the next time a big storm hit, Jade and I ran outside and began cheering them on. I supported Tornadus because wind is awesome, and Jade supported Thunderus because ‘electricity is everything John’.”

“What happened then?” Dave says, nonchalantly. He’s trying to act like he doesn’t care, but you can tell he actually does care.

“We both got colds and had to stay inside for a week.”

Dave burst out laughing, startling Casey from her slumber on your lap. “That’s amazing. And fucking adorable.”

 

“Now you have to tell me a story.” You say, settling Casey back down.

“What!?”

“Yeah bro, story for story. Come on, cough up.”

“Alright fine, but don’t judge me ok? This is a personal and sensitive story.”

“I promise I won’t judge you.” You say, nodding solemnly.

You can’t believe this! Dave is sharing something deep and personal with you. He’s so reclusive and guarded—but perhaps you’re already breaking through his strong, fortified walls?

 

“I was only nine years old. I loved Arceus so much, I had all his holy plates. I prayed to Arceus every night, thanking him for the life I had been given. ‘Arceus is love’. I would say. ‘Arceus is life’. My bro hears me and calls me a faggot. I know he is just jealous of my devotion to Arceus. I call him a cunt. He beats my ass with his sword and sends me to bed. I’m crying now. My face hurts. I lay in bed and it’s really dark. A light is moving towards me. It’s Arceus. I’m so happy. It screams its cry in my ears. It grabs me with its psychic powers and puts me on my hands and knees. I’m ready. I spread my ass-cheeks for—“

“Okay that’s enough.” You interrupt before it can get too vulgar.

“Hey John, I told you not to disrespect my tragic life story. Yet you do.”

“Dave please. We both know you were making that up.”

“Hey! Fuck you Egbert. It _could’ve_ happened.”

“Could’ve being the key word here.”

 

The two of you continue this weird banter/story telling combo until you’re both too tired to speak.

When you wake up in the morning, you’re cuddling with Dave in a pile of Pokémon.

It’s nice.

 

* * *

 

Zubat Roost is _very_ appropriately named.

Dave has decided to rap about how many Zubats there are, much to your annoyance.

 

_“One, two, three_

_What the fuck do I see?_

_Why thirty-fucking-thousand Zubats, staring back at me_

_Shit’s unreal_

_The sickest thrill_

_But my homie John here is acting all chill”_

“Dave please stop rapping.”

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Fenns doing a great job of lighting up this dark cave already.”

Fenn yips happily, waving his flaming stick around, illuminating the dank cave around you.

“I highly doubt Fenn can spin raps as hella fine as my raps.”

Fenn shrieks in indignation.

“What’s that? You wanna go?”

“Oh no Dave, please don’t challenge my Pokémon to a rap battle.”

It’s too late.

Dave and Fenn are already facing each other, ready to throw down some ‘sick fires’.

You roll your eyes and walk further up ahead.

 

_‘Fennister will probably win.’_

You nearly shit yourself at the sound of an unfamiliar voice echoing through your mind. You relax a little when you realise it’s just Caledfwlch telepathically communing with you.

“And how do you know that?” You say, feeling a little awkward talking aloud to a sword.

_‘He is my Trainer. I have been with him for four years, I know him well.’_

“Haha that’s true, Dave can’t rap for shit. And four years? But he’s seventeen, and just on his Pokémon journey—“

_‘Ah no. I am the child of his brothers Aegislash. You see, Dave was a whiny child.’_

“Was?”

_‘You get my point. His brother gave me to him to shut him up.’_

You burst out laughing, nearly missing a small opening into a further cave. Luckily, Caledfwlch pulls you through it, causing you to trip and fall.

 

“Woah Egbert, now it’s your turn to fall for me.” Daves voice echoes from behind you.

“Totally. Hook line and sinker.” You grit out into the dirt, hauling yourself up. “Anyway, why are we going this way?”

“It’s a short cut. You bypass Ambrette Town and go straight to Cyllage City.”

“Why are we bypassing Ambrette Town?” You roll your eyes and put your hands on your hips.

“Crazy ex-girlfriend. Come on.” He walks ahead, but you’re not having any on it.

“Crazy ex? What’d she do to make you avoid Ambrette Town entirely?”

“Cheated on me twice, with two different people at the same time. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Makes sense.” You nod.

 

The group of you are silent for the rest of the trip, but you’ve got the distinct feeling that Dave and Caledfwlch are talking about you. You don’t really mind.

Soon the dank smell of the cave is replaced the refreshing scent of the seaside. Your surroundings begin to lighten up.

Dave leads the group through the cave system, eyes fixed ahead.

Then, you’re heading through another opening, outside so that you’re overlooking a beautiful seaside town. Sunny skies, golden sand and the salty sea breeze rustling through your hair.

You’re in Cyllage City.

 

* * *

 

“Come on John, get your ass in the water!” Dave calls out to you, already neck deep in the glistening waves.

 

After walking forever in dark caves, you’ve decided to take a refreshing dip in the ocean surrounding the city. You stopped in at the Pokémon Centre, dropping off all your Pokémon to have a little rest and relaxation. You feel really naked without Fenn or Casey or even Caledfwlch by your side, but you feel safe with Dave around.

You’ve donned your board shorts and you’re hovering at the sandy shores of the beach.

 

You toe the retreating waves, digging your toes into the wet sand.

You feel really self-conscious standing in only your board shorts, but Dave is not having any of it.

He swims to shore, not getting up, but dragging his body along the sandy ground.

“Join me John!” He reaches a sand covered hand towards you, speaking in a raspy disfigured voice. “Join me…”

“Ahhh no! Don’t make me join you in the watery depths.” You laugh, dancing out of his grip.

He gets up and chases after you. The two of you run down the beach, screaming and laughing like a bunch of toddlers.

Eventually, he tackles you to the ground and the two of you wrestle in the sand. Like sand does, it gets everywhere possible. In your hair, in your eyes, in your pants…

Soon the two of you are splashing about in the waves, laughing and throwing things at each other. You do other random sappy bullshit together, like watch the sun set over the blue, blue waves.

 

It’s perfect.

 

 


	4. Fucking Eevee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John befriends an Eevee, who Dave does not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!  
> Enjoy, as always.  
> Also please tell me your thoughts, I would really like to know what you think.

“Ha ha, you are like a rock wall I cannot surmount. Congratulations for winning this battle young dude.” The Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant grins at you, handing you the Cliff Badge.

 

After your day of rest and relaxation, you went to challenge the Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant. You won, obviously, plus Casey evolved into a Wartortle. She's growing up so fast. 

You hope Dave caught every last second of your awesome victory.

He went to watch you from the viewing platform up above. For some reason, he didn’t want to meet/battle Grant, claiming that ‘collecting shitty ass trinkets from all these shitty assholes who dress like Lady Gaga isn’t his thing’. But you made him promise to watch you, and he kept that promise.

 

You wave up at the stands above, and see his faint figure waving back.

You bid farewell to Grant and thank him for the great battle before running off to Dave. You pretty much bolt up the spiral staircase, ignoring the cascading waterfalls around you. Casey runs beside you, stubby little legs waddling up the metal grated stairs.

You rush over to Dave and Caledfwlch, whooping wildly. Once you reach him, you leap onto him, squeezing him in a hug.

 

“Whoa Egbert, hands off the merchandise.” He chuckles, patting your back.

“Hee hee hee” All you can do is giggle as he rubs your back.

“Yeah yeah, you did great you massive goober. And congratulations for evolving Casey.” He smiles down at the beaming Wartortle below him. Casey waggles her tail happily, relishing in the head pats she receives.

A loud ringing interrupts your heartfelt moment.

 

It’s your holocaster!

Nanna gave you one of these beauties just before you set off on your journey. You admit haven’t really been using it—you’ve been too caught up with the whole travelling-with-Dave thing. The only people that now your number are Jade and Rose.

 

Apologising, you wiggle out of Dave’s hug, taking your holocaster from your pocket. You open it up and answer it.

The 3D hologram of Jade pops up, beaming like the ray of sunshine she always is.

****

“Hey John! How’s my favourite brother going?” She chirps, waving at you.

“Hi Jade! I’m going great—what about my favourite sister?”

“Well we’re all in Geosenge Town right now, where are you?”

“What, everyone’s in Geosenge Town? Man, I really should keep up, we’re in Cyllage City! I just got the Cliff Badge!” You say, puffing your chest out a little proudly.

“We? What do you mean we?” Jade frowns, looking around curiously.

“Oh yeah! I forgot! Jade, meet Dave and Caledfwlch!” You usher Dave around so that Jade can see him. Caledfwlch comes up to the screen alongside his trainer.

Her reaction is instantaneous. Her jaw drops, her eyes bulge out of her head.

“J-John, you do know who this is right?” She stammers out.

Before you can question it, Dave reaches over and plucks the holocaster from your hands.

“Hold on a moment John, I’m gonna talk to your hot sister for a sec.” He walks off, Caledfwlch standing in front of you.

 

“What’s his problem?” You put your hands on your hips and pout his way. It looks like Jade is yelling furiously at Dave, but they’re so far away you can’t hear a word.

Soon Jade settles down, and starts…laughing? They keep glancing at you and making you feel self-concious.

Eventually, Jade says something akin to a death threat (you can hear that part) and Dave hangs up.

He strides (hee hee) over to you and tosses the holocaster your way. You barely manage to catch it in time before it falls off the balcony.

 

“So why’d you steal my holocaster dude? “

“I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it to flirt with your hot sister.”

“You calling Jade my ‘hot sister’ makes me feel super awkward.”

He says nothing, only winks at you.

“Uggggh you’re such a weirdo!” You roll your eyes, but smile at him regardless.

“Nah you’re a weirdo dude.”

“No, you are!”

“No, you are!”

“No, you are!”

“Anyway dude, your hot sister wants to meet up with us in Geosenge Town with all your weird friends.”

“Oh sweet! When do they want us there by?”

“…Don’t know. Wasn’t listening.”

“You’re hopeless.” You chuckle, smiling at him adoringly.

“Haha no you’re hopeless.”

“No, you’re hopeless.”

 

Eventually the two of you stopped being childish (as if) and set off. You do after all, have friends to introduce.

 

* * *

 

“All I’m saying dude is that it’s a really unfortunate name.”

“You’ve said this like, ten times already.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Oh my Arceus Dave.”

“Hey, Holocaster sounds _really_ bad. Like a certain event in history around the time of World War Two?”

“Dave!”

“What? Someone had to say it.”

 

 

You roll your eyes at Dave’s antics. It’s so endearing how he rambles about literally everything.

The two of you are waking down Route Ten, on the path to Geosenge Town. Dave spent the better part of an hour complaining about the Holocasters name.

You’re about to probably say something witty and smart in reply, but you get distracted by a rustling noise.

 

Excitedly, you yank Dave back, pointing at the rustling flowers.

“What the fuck is it Egbert?” But you clamp your hand over his mouth.

An Eevee pops out of the bushes, cute little tail wiggling in the breeze. You gasp in amazement, grinning as it ambles out into the sunlight.

“I’ll catch it for you if you want.” Dave gently removes your fingers from around his mouth and sighs out.

 

Much to your embarrassment, Dave knows about the whole not-being-able-to-catch-Pokémon thing. It’s not just you disagree with the morals of it, it’s also the fact you literally can’t. He learnt about it earlier today when you tried to catch a Pokémon for Karkat.

Emphasis on _tried._

You wanted to give Karkat a little something to make him feel a little bit better. So you tried to catch a Hawlucha on the beginnings of Route Ten. Let’s just say it didn’t end well.

Dave ended up catching it before the spunky thing could do you any serious harm.

 

You shake your head.

You get a slightly squished Poképuff out from your pants and crouch down. You can feel Dave’s gaze on you as you crawl towards the Eevee, but you don’t care.

The Eevee looks up, startled, as you approach. Slowly, _carefully,_ you hold out the Poképuff, placing it on the soft earth below you.

The Eevee looks at it apprehensively, but moves forward to sniff it regardless. Seemingly satisfied with what it smelt, it begins to nibble at the Poképuff.

Encouraged by this adorable motion, you reach your hand out to pat it.

Bad idea.

 

It bites you, and it bites down hard.

You yowl in pain and shoot back, clutching your bleeding hand. Dave catches you as you fall backwards. You stand there in mute shock, staring after the retreating Eevee, Poképuff in mouth.

Dave’s hands overlap your own, caressing the bite mark.

“Let’s have a look at that shall we?” His voice is somehow soothing to your bleeding hand. Caledfwlch floats in front of you, making concerned _‘chink’_ ing noises. You smile at them both, handing Caledfwlch a chocolate Poképuff.

“I’m fine. The poor thing was just scared. That’s all.” You reassure them, but Dave isn’t having any of that.

“John the ‘poor thing’ nearly took off your fucking fingers.”

“It was _scared_ Dave.”

He shakes his head in disapproval and begins bandaging your wound, lecturing you as he does. Despite the pain of your poor bitten hand, it’s really nice having Dave fuss over you. His fingers brush against your hand and you struggle not to blush at the feeling.

He’s so delicate and precise!

You’d never have guessed such a lanky asshole would be so gentle with his hands. He hums a little tune as he wraps up your hand up that you find absolutely adorable.

 

You think you’re maybe actually really in love with Dave Strider.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Route Ten is famous for its mysterious stones. They are theorised to hold strange and wondrous beings that grant wishes to all those who ask.

They tower above you, Dave and Caledfwlch as you pass by.

You’ve seen a blur of brown following the three of you, but you made Dave promise not to react. He doesn’t seem too happy with that for some reason, but you want that wild Eevee to think it’s being a sneaky ninja or something.

Dave also insisted that the two of you hold hands because ‘I have to make sure your hand is alright’. He’s being uncharacteristically quiet since he said that, and you have a feeling that Caledfwlch and him are having a good, long psychic commune.

 

You swing your conjoined hands up high, relishing in the feeling of the warmth of Dave’s fingers. You hum a little tune as you walk.

It’s a nice day out—clear blue sky, sunny and warm. A cool breeze murmurs through the stones around you. Curiously, hardly any people were outside. This struck you as strange, but you’ve decided not to question it.

 

You’re pretty excited as well because Fenn is close to evolving! You’ve been feeding him a lot of food and making sure he’s had a lot of rest. You want to make sure his evolution is as comfortable as possible. Both Casey and Fenn are in their Pokéballs, resting after several long battles with wild Pokémon.

Speaking of wild Pokémon, you can’t really see any on this route. You guess they like to be secretive? You’re not too sure about the mysterious minds of Pokémon.

 

You pass a rather large, mysteriously coloured stone half buried in the earth and encounter some red-suited Team Flare grunts. Before they can notice you, you’re pulled back to the cover of the stone.

Dave puts a finger to his lips, motioning to keep quiet.

Together, you listen in to their conversation.

 

“I can’t believe the boss sent _us_ to collect all these Pokémon. Wild Pokémon no less. Why can’t we be with the big guys and actually steal Pokémon from people?”

“Because that little asshole trainer completely debunked our operation in Glittering Caves.”

“It’s all her fault we’re here—plus the boss is mad at us!”

“I’m going to get back at that girl if it’s the last thing I do.”

The two grunts were holding a net, filled with terrified wild Pokémon. They mewl and squirm as one of the grunts jostle the bag around.

 

Dave tightens his grip on you, as if sensing that you’re about to jump out to stop them.

As if sharing your train of thought, the Eevee from earlier jumps out of the bushes, Tackling the closest grunt to the ground. The bag of Pokémon go flying through the air. It thumps to the ground, causing the Pokémon inside to cry out in pain. You flinch, covering your mouth with your hands.

The grunts yell out in surprise, the closest grunt screaming as the Eevee Bites his face. The other grunt runs forward and rips the Eevee from their friends face. The Eevee is thrown at your rock, shrieking as pain courses through its tiny body.

Before Dave can stop you, you’re running out from your hidey hole and standing in front of the Eevee. You summon Fenn from his Pokéball.

He lands in front of you, growling at the grunts in front of you. Sighing, Dave emerges from behind the rock to stand beside you, summoning Lil’Ninja from his Pokéball.

The grunts sent out a Mightyena and Garbadoor.

 

Fenn leapt into action, blasting a fiery Flamethrower the Garbadoors way. Despite being a huge bag of trash, the Garbadoor is surprisingly fast. But not as fast as Lil’Ninja, who blasts the Garbadoor with a well-timed Dark Pulse.

But Lil’Ninja isn’t as fast as the Mightyena, who leaps up to grab Lil’Ninjas leg. Lil’Ninja is tossed about like a chew toy. Next to you, you can feel Dave tense up. You slip your fingers into his, giving them a comforting squeeze.

Fenn leaps to his allies defence, but Garbadoor sucks him into his trashy, quivering toxic mound of a body.

You practically cling to Dave’s hand. But, just as everything seems to be against you, a bright light envelops both Lil’Ninja and Fenn.

Together, they break free of their captors and lift into the air, shining brightly. Once the light faded, you can’t help but admire their sleek evolved forms.

Fenn whips around and blasts the Garbadoor with Psyshock. Lil’Ninja hits the Mightyena with several Water Shurikens. With the fainted bodies of their Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs, the two grunts panicked.

“Boss is going to kill us!”

“Run away!”

 

True to their cowardly nature, they run, vanishing in-between the humongous stone. Before congratulating Fenn on his evolution, you turn to the Eevee.

“Are you alright?” You ask, holding out your hand.

Its wide brown eyes stare up at you, before it gets up and bolts away.

“What’s that shitheads problem?” Dave asks, but you don’t know whether or not he’s talking about the Eevee or the Team Flare grunts.

“I dunno Dave.” You say, staring after the Eevees retreating tail. “I dunno.”

 

* * *

 

When the two of you reach the Geosenge Town Pokemon Centre, your friends are already there.

Grinning, you rush to give the closest one a hug. Much to his disappointment, it happens to be Karkat.

 

“Argh! Get off me you overly affectionate sack of shit!” He shrieks, struggling against your loving embrace.

“Aww Karkat I love you too!” You coo, drawing back from the hug. “Hey guys! Sorry if we’re late. We got held up by some Team Flare grunts.” You scowl at the thought of them.

“Ugh, I know what you mean. Those assholes were messing around in Glittering Caves, but we stopped them.” Jade frowns, her Whimsicott floating around her head sulkily.

“Hey! I think the ones we battled mentioned you. They said you were going to pay for something you did?”

“Psssh, they won’t do shit.” Jade makes a dismissive motion with her hand. “We can easily take them.” She reaches up and high fives the Whimsicott floating around her head.

“Anyway.” Rose interrupts, rolling her lavender eyes and smiling. “John, why don’t you introduce your friend?” She gestures to Dave.

“Oh yeah! Guys meet Dave! He’s travelling with us!”

Dave steps into view, waving a little sheepishly. Rose grins devilishly, moving towards Dave. Dave backs away, attempting to hide behind Caledfwlch. But it’s too late, Rose has Dave in her sights.

“If you’ll excuse me, Dave and I will have a little chat.” She shoots you a smile and drags Dave away, a short Kirlia at her heels.

“Wait up!” Jade half-yells and rushes after the pair.

This leaves you with Karkat and Kanaya.

 

“Oh! Karkat I have a little someone for you.” You smile and unhook the Pokéball from your Pokébelt. You hold out the ball for him.

“I thought you might want some more company whe—“

“No! No. Fuck you Egbert. You do not get to fucking be a decent fucking friend and outclass me in the fucking friendship-ometre.” Karkat growls, pushing the Pokéball away.

“Karkat what?” You say, shaking your head at me.

“You’re way too fucking nice dickmunch.”

“How is that a bad thing?”

“What Karkat is trying to say is.” Kanaya interjects, gently nudging Karkat out of the way. “That he caught you someone as well, and he thought he was going to be the only one to think of that. He thought he was being a nice friend.”

“Awww Karkat that’s so sweet!” You press your hands against your cheeks and beam at him.

“Shut the fuck up asshole.”

“Perhaps the two of you could start a trade?” Kanaya suggests.

The two of you decide to take her advice, but before you can set up the trading machine, Rose calls out to you.

 

“Hey John?”

“Huh? Yeah Rose?” You perk up, pausing from placing the Pokéball in the trading machine.

“You are aware of the fact that Dave is the Champion of Kalos right?”

“Haha Rose you’re so funny.” You chuckle. Dave? Champion? There is no way in Kalos that Dave is the champion. Dave is a huge nerd that you doubt would ever be champion. “Dave’s not champion.”

You shoot a glance at Dave. He’s looking slightly shocked and very disbelieving.

“How sure are you of that fact?”

“Pretty sure.” You smile, shake your head and turn your attention back to the trade. You don’t see it, but Rose gives Dave a look as if to say ‘see?’

 

You drop the Hawlucha in the trading machine, watching as the machine whirrs and hums.

Another Pokéball pops out and you catch it mid-air. You can feel the thrum of energy inside the Pokéball. You release the Pokémon and out pops…

A Gengar.

Your absolute favourite Pokémon.

 

She short and fat, much like you. Unlike you, she’s purple and shadowy. Once she sees you, her gaping jaw widens to atoothy grin and her red eyes glow.

“Her name is Casper, because she’s very friendly.” Karkat half-growls. “It’s an actual decent fucking name.”

 

You gasp in excitement and lean down to greet your new buddy. Casey and Fenn pop out of their own Pokéballs to investigate. The three Pokémon coo to each other, seemingly liking each other.

You turn your attention back to Karkat, and for the second time this evening, you wrap him up in a big hug.

 

“Thanks Karkat.” You murmur into his sweater.

“You’re welcome asshole.” He replies, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Dave, Karkat, you and all your Pokémon are travelling down Route Eleven. You and Fenn are awkwardly walking as Dave and Karkat continuously argue about random bullshit.

They’ve been arguing ever since they formally met, and you’ve got no idea why. They seem to actually hate each other.

Last night, you seriously considered sneaking into the girls dormitory to sleep with Rose, Jade and Kanaya they were that bad. At least you managed to stop the two of them fighting with a craftily constructed pillow fort.

But now it’s morning, the pillow fort has been deconstructed and now they won’t stop fighting.

As you left, Rose and Kanaya wished you luck. They both seemed to sense that Dave and Karkat would argue the entire way to Shalour City. They were right.

 

“Obviously Dialga is better than Mew. Dialga is like a huge badass dragon. What is Mew? A fucking cat foetus, that’s what.”

“Fuck you Strider! Mew is the common ancestor of all Pokémon! Without it, your precious Aegislash wouldn’t even exist.”

Dave gasps in shock, covering Caledfwlch’s hilt. “Don’t you dare bring my baby into this!” He moves to kiss Caledfwlch on the tip of his hilt. “Don’t listen to him baby—he’s just jealous.”

“You’re the weirdest piece of shit Strider.”

 

You roll your eyes and turn your attentions to the grass surrounding the route. Your gaze is met with two brown eyes staring at you from the grass. Recognising those eyes, you grin in excitement and crouch down. Dave and Karkat, noticing you’ve stopped, stop with you, staring down at yourself and the Eevee in front of you.

The Eevee coos a little shyly.

 

 _‘It wants you to catch it.’_ When Fenn evolved, he gained the psychic typing, allowing him to commune with you.

“You think?”

_‘John, he’s literally telling me he wants to be caught by you.’_

“Really!?”

_‘Yes, now go catch him, you.’_

You nod and begin digging through your pack. Triumphant, you pull out a Pokéball, much to the confusion of everyone around you. To them, you must’ve seemed crazy—talking to yourself and everything.

You awkwardly throw the ball at the Eevee, who is sucked into the Pokéball. You watch as the ball rocks once, twice, thrice, then with a click, it captures.

Before you can do anything, the Eevee jumps back out, seemingly content not being in his Pokéball. You guess the Eevee is like Caledfwlch—a walking Pokémon.

 

“I think I’ll call you…Oberon?” You theorise, picking the Eevee up.

“Oberon? King of the Fairies? Wow John, so conceited.”

“Hee hee, says you Mr Excalibur”

“Hey shut up! My brother named Caledfwlch, not me!”

“Shut up! Are we going to get going or argue about who the shittier fucking namer of Pokémon is? Because you’re both pretty fucking shitty at that. You both win prizes. Come on, let’s go.” Karkat yells from up ahead, Krabby waving its claw angrily.

Dave helps you up, holding onto your hand tightly. You and Dave make your way down the path after Karkat and your Pokémon, still holding hands.

 

* * *

 

“Here kid, have this Rumble Badge. You have quite the fighting spirit, you deserve it.” Korrina, the Gym Leader of Shalour city grins, handing you her badge. Then, after you take it, she hurries away to talk with Jade, who arrived in Shalour City before the three of you. Jade, unlike the rest of you, is actually doing research on Mega Evolution. So she’s the one who’s going to get the Mega Bracelet.

But that’s ok, because that gives you more time to hang out with your two best friends.

 

You rush over to where they’re standing and embrace them both in a big hug. You ignore their complaints and squish them tighter together, as if they’d be better friends if you squeezed them tight enough.

They eventually stop complaining about having to touch each other and settle into the hug.

 

Much later, you and Dave bid farewell to Karkat. You make sure Karkat has a good last day of his Pokémon journey—you want to at least give him that.

After that, you and Dave continue along Route Twelve, and finally, into Coumarine City.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Magic Ass Ribbon Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tastes his first defeat. And more bs happens idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Game Grumps while writing this is fucking great. Watching Arin Hanson accidently throwing himself off multiple platforms in Super Mario 64 is fucking amazing.  
> 'Look how great I am Dan, I've got a shortcut.'  
> *jumps right off ledge*  
> *laughter from Dan and muffled screaming from Arin*  
> And, my favourite.  
> 'Actual cheese'  
> *sounds of disgust*  
> 'I know, right'

Coumarine City Gym is quite literally a gym. Large rope vines hang from the ceiling. Twisted nets of vines extend from platform to platform. Challengers to the gym have to jump, climb and swing their way to Ramos.

It’s like your worst nightmare.

‘Luckily’ for you, Dave has decided to be your cheerleader.

 

Much to your embarrassment, Dave is leaping around, shouting and causing a ruckus. You barely managed to convince him to not wear the cheerleader outfit. You don't doubt Caledfwlch would have worn a similar outfit.

Oberon clings to your back as you climb up a net, soft brown fur tickling your neck.

You’re nearly at the top of the tower. As much as you hate to admit it, Dave’s cheering is really helping you. You’ve never been one for physical activity—that much is clear. But his shouts of encouragement are really pushing you to do your best.

It isn’t long before you’re at the top, panting a little at the effort.

An elderly man wielding giant garden shears shuffles into view.

 

“Hello young whippersnapper. Are you here to challenge me?”

“Uh…yeah?” You shuffle your feet and hold Caspers ball.

“Very well. We shall see whether or not you are a fragile blade of grass or a thick, strong tree.” You both bow to each other as the arena sets itself up. You draw back to the other side of the arena, same as Ramos.

“Battle, start!”

 

You send out Casper as Ramos sends out his Gogoat.

Immediately, the Gogoat charges at Casper, steam coming out of its ears. Casper dodges it, evaporating into shadows in the nick of time. Casper scares the Gogoat, sticking her tongue out. This enrages the Gogoat, causing it to charge, this time catching Casper by surprise.

She shrieks in pain and goes flying across the arena. The Gogoat stomps its feet and vines race towards Casper, ensnaring her in their thorny brambles. She screams and writhes, thorns digging into her shadow-covered skin, dripping glowing ectoplasm to the ground.

“Stop!” You yell, hand to your mouth in shock. Casper is bleeding profusely—at this rate, she’ll faint for sure!

“Do you yield young whippersnapper?” Ramos’ voice calls out from across the arena.

You glance over at Caspers body, collapsed in the dirt, covered in thorns and brambles.

“Yes. I yield.” You say, but you don’t really hear it.

 

You lost.

 

* * *

 

The night sky is clear and expansive above you. The city below you is brightly lit—people still mill about, despite it being around ten at night. Oberon lazes in your lap, enjoying your absent-minded pats as you stare down at Coumarine City.

Casper wasn’t severely hurt, but she was still pretty badly banged up. You’ve apologised so many times, but you still feel so, _so_ guilty.

So you’ve gone to brood on top of a cliff that overlooks Coumarine City.

 

“I know things are looking down, but you can’t jump because of it. It’s just one loss—and people lose to Gym Leaders all the time. That’s kinda their thing. Hell, even _I’ve_ lost to Gym Leaders before.”

You turn to give Dave a sceptical look. “Dude, what the fuck? I’m not going to jump off a cliff because I lost a Gym battle.”

“Then why are you dangling your legs off a cliff?”

“Because it’s over-dramatic and broody. I look like a movie star contemplating life and death after a dramatic event.”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Dave rolls his eyes affectionately and sits next to you.

“So are you.” You grin and poke your tongue out at him.

“Nah, I’m totally cool.”

“Psssh, says the nerd who fell into a fountain and got your ass handed to you by Magikarps.”

“Hey! That was one time!”

“Hee hee hee…” You giggle, staring off into the distance. Your fingers inch a little towards Dave’s own fingers. Somehow, you’ve forgotten about the whole Casper-being-hurt thing. Much to your feeling of guilt.

“I wasn’t upset about the whole losing thing. I’m upset that I let Casper get hurt…”

You feel his fingers tighten on your own. “I think that’s a natural feeling every Pokémon Trainer undergoes. Like, the decent non-asshole ones. Every time I send out a Pokémon, I always worry they’ll get hurt. I think it’s just natural.”

“Still, it makes everything really shitty.”

“Heh, life’s pretty shitty.”

“So deep.” You half-laugh, turning to Dave and giving him a sleepy smile.

 

He smiles back affectionately, leaning forward a little bit. You hum in contentment, watching as he awkwardly shuffles closer to you. You feel his breath on your cheek—it’s cool, and smells strangely of apples.

You sigh contentedly, leaning forward a little too. You could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife.

You’re a few millimetres away from each other when a loud shriek breaks the mood.

 

Oberon is demanding pats, like the demanding little prince he is.

Shaking off your embarrassment, you deliver. You scratch behind his ears, refusing to look at Dave, attempting to hide your embarrassment in Oberons brown fur.

That did not just happen. Dave did not just try to kiss you. Why would _he_ kiss _you_? You don’t understand why he would even try to kiss you, let alone actually do it. He was just leaning forward because he had an itch or you had something on your face or something…

Yeah, that was it.

You had something on your face and he was going to clean it off.

 

“You spoil that thing.” Dave scowls, voice curt and annoyed.

“No I don’t! I treat him the same as my other Pokémon!” You complain, voice unusually high-pitched.

“Whatever…” Dave grumbles, uncharacteristically grumpy.

You turn back to Oberon, stroking him perhaps a little too roughly.

 

You’re right.

Dave will never kiss you.

 

* * *

 

You’re back in the Pokémon Centre, ready to settle in for the night. After the whole Cliffside debacle, you’re feeling a little bit better. The two of you sat in an awkward silence until you broke it with a well-timed, hilarious joke. Soon after, you were back to your old selves, awkwardness forgotten.

You need to sleep, but before you can, you need to call someone.

You haven’t called Nanna in…

You haven’t called her since you started your journey, and she must be worried sick.

 

So you’re in the calling bay of the Pokémon Centre, sitting in front of the face-time phone. Oberon is stretched across the bench, purring satisfactorily. For whatever reason, Dave has decided to join in on the conversation. He’s leaning on the chair beside you, Caledfwlch floating beside him.

“Now Dave, please be nice. This is my Nanna—I don’t think she’ll appreciate your endless barrage of dick jokes.”

Dave sighs—loudly and over-exaggerated—as he places his tanned, lanky legs up on your lap. “Fiiiiine. If you insist. I’ll make a good impression on your Nanna.”

“You better! She’ll kick my ass if she finds out how vulgar your language is.”

“I am hurt and offended Egbert. Hurt. And. Offended.”

“Shhhh!” You hiss. “It’s ringing.”

“No it’s not! It’s-mfphhhh!” You put your hand over his mouth, giggling immaturely.

 

“John? What are you doing my dear?” Nanna’s voice crackles through the air waves and into your ears. You turn to see the wrinkly, kind face of your Nanna, her image peering at you curiously as she mixes a bowl of batter for a cake.

“Oh! Hi Nanna! Sorry I haven’t called, I’ve been so busy! I haven’t got around to it.”

Her light blue eyes flick over to Dave, who takes this as an invitation to start talking.

“Sup Nannabert. Do you mind if I call you that? Of course you don’t. My name is—“ You put a hand over his mouth again.

“This is Dave, my best friend.”

“Ah, just like his brother.” She sighs.

An awkward silence occurs at your end of the line. How does your Nanna know Dave’s brother?

 

Your unasked questions are answered when a lanky, lithe man in his early twenties walks onto the screen. The only way you can describe him is…strange.

Pointy anime shades, weird hair, kiss-the-cook apron…you can see where Dave gets it from.

 

“Hey lil bro, long time no see.”

“Ugggh no bro, what are you doing?” Dave groans, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why I’m hanging with my best fucking friend of course.” Dave’s bro says. Nanna frowns and whaps him with a newspaper.

“Language young man! There are impressionable young children here.”

“Sorry Nannabert…” The man says sulkily, slinking off-screen.

“What the fu-rick! Why is my brother there?” Dave’s eyes are wide open beneath his shades and you can feel how tense he is through his legs.

“Ohh. Well he came to me, demanding information about…something? I don’t really know, I invited him in for tea and cake. He was so amazed by my culinary skills that he forgot all about it in favour for more cake. Right now, I’m teaching him how to cook!” She leans forward, a wicked grin on her face. “He’s not very good.”

Dave’s brother pops back onscreen, outrage on his features. “Hey!”

“Oh, well that’s nice.” You say, a little awkwardly.

“It’s so nice to see you’re doing well my child. But I must go, or Dirk will burn the cake, again.” Nanna smiles, blue eyes twinkling with mirth and merriment.

“Oh! Well bye then! Don’t burn the cakes!” You wave in farewell.

“Hoo hoo hoo! He won’t when I’m around! Goodbye my child, I wish you all the best on your way.”

You smile fondly as the call ends and the screen fades to black.

 

You and Dave sit and stare at each other, barely containing awkward giggles from bursting from your lips.

But, you can’t hold them back forever, and soon the two of you are laughing hysterically. Every time you nearly recover, one look at each other sets you off again.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Dave manages to gasp out. His face is a dark red and he’s gasping for air. It’s really cute actually.

“I don’t know!” You laugh back, equally out of breath.

 

You guess your guardians are best friends now?

It’s a small world after all.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, here to challenge me again?” Ramos calls out from the arena. You nod, stroking Oberon and hyping him up for the upcoming battle.

 

You’re trying this battle again, this time with Oberon. You wouldn’t normally send him out, but he was really insistent, so you agreed.

You hope Oberon isn’t severely hurt. He’s all bark and no bite, except for when he bit you that one time.

 

“Yeah! Um, if you don’t mind…” You awkwardly trail off.

You can see Dave face-palming off to the side and you poke your tongue out at him.

Ramos nods, readying his Pokéball.

“Battle, start!”

 

Oberon leaps out of your arms at the same time Ramos releases his Gogoat.

The Gogoat charges towards Oberon, but Oberon jumps over the Gogoat, kicking it in the eyes as he jumps. The Gogoat tripped and skidded on the ground. Now it was Oberons turn to charge, leaping onto the Gogoats body, biting and clawing his way across the leafy mass.

“Oberon, you can do it!” You call out, encouraging Oberon.

At your words, Oberon is enveloped in a softly glowing pink light. Long glowing ribbons of light extend from his body. It’s just like a Magical Girl Transformation™. Especially when the glow dissipates, leaving the newly evolved body of a Sylveon.

Even though he’s just evolved, Oberon isn’t fucking around.

With his new found flesh ribbons, Oberon wraps his ribbons around the Gogoat and flings it across the room.

Like yesterday, the battle is over pretty quickly.

 

But this time, you’ve won.

 

* * *

 

Route 13 isn’t called the Lumiose Badlands for nothing. It’s dry, hot, windy and has a permanent sandstorm. You’re lucky you have glasses, or else your eyeballs would’ve been murdered ages ago.

Not your cup of tea.

 

You want out as soon as possible.

Luckily, so does Dave.

For the first time in forever, Caledfwlch is in his pokeball. It’s to protect him from the raging sand storm around you. He’ll rust—after all, he is a sword. Oberon is also in his ball—he insisted, saying he didn’t want to get dirty.

 

You’re hurrying to the Badlands Entrance of Lumiose City, struggling against the sand.

It hurts to even speak, so the two of you are silent as you trek down the rock covered route. You’re holding hands, helping one another the best you can.

Through hard work teamwork, and determination, you manage to make your way to the entrance. To find it locked.

 

“Oh come on!” You yell, throwing your hands up in the air in annoyance.

The door seems to be electronically sealed, huge metal blast shields. Dimly glowing lines wrap around the door, giving it a roboty, futuristic feel.

“Why does a Route Gate have blast shield doors? That’s the real question here.” Dave steps forward to investigate, running a tanned finger along the glowing lines.

“It’s beclaws the power was out in Lumeowose City! They had a lockdown beclaws of it. But don’t worry, the Rouge Knight and Mr Strong saved the day and returned power to Lumeowose City!” A high-pitched, confident voice calls out to you and both you and Dave turn to see who it is.

 

Two people stood above you, matching uniforms of the Sailor Moon kind. One of them had a familiar orange and green clothing colour pallet. The other had a slightly less familiar red clothing, but in the same design as his friends.

You don’t know much about fashion, but you do know Kanaya would be horrified.

It’s very obviously Davepeta and Arquius with fancy masks and short mini-skirts.

 

Dave recognises them too, and is about to say so, when you elbow him in the ribs.

“Oh why thank you mysterious strangers we have _never met before_.”

“Uh yeah, what he said.” Dave nods, pointing offhandedly at you.

They run down the stone steps, followed by Arquius. “Now all you have to do is wait for the blast shields to go up!”

You smile a little warily at them as Davepeta nears you, they beam back, clapping their hands together.

“Anyway, a little birdie told me that Professor Sycamew wanted to meet you in Lysandre’s Café. He wanted you to meet someone? I don’t really know.” They shake their head a little. “Guess you’ll have to find out yoursmelf!”

“Oh I guess so…” You start to say, but they’ve already left to talk to Dave.

 

“Hey Boss.” They crow, standing in front of Dave oddly formally. Why was Davepeta calling Dave boss? Daves not the boss of anything, even though he says he is all the time.

Dave shakes his head, waving his hands from you to Davepeta wildly.

Davepeta doesn’t seem to get…whatever it is Dave is trying to say.

“Well Team Flare was in the Lumiose City Power Plant, siphoning Lumiose City’s power supply! I believe they’re going to use it for their own nefarious purposes!”

“What!? Team Flare was messing with the power supply? That’s horrible!” You interrupt, face screwing up in concern.

Davepeta nods. “Yes, they were quite rude, but don’t worry, we took care of them.” As they smiled, Arquius cracked his knuckles behind them.

Behind you, the hiss of opening blast doors sounds.

“Oh well that’s our que, better get going. A Professor to see and all.” Dave grabs you and pretty much pulls you through the open doors, leaving you to hurriedly wave your goodbyes.

“Bye!” Davepeta calls back, waving figure retreating as you’re pulled away.

 

* * *

 

Lysandres Café is very…red.

Red furnishings, red wallpaper, red everything!

The white labcoat and blue undershirt of the Professor really stood out from the rest of the café.

 

The Professor is talking to a familiar red-suited man animatedly, hands waving around in serious danger of hitting someone. When you and Dave walk in, they both turn to look at you. Upon seeing Lysandre, Dave frowns. It’s then that you realise this was the man harassing Dave in the café on the first day you met.

You wrap your fingers around Dave’s, in case he’s feeling upset about it.

 

“Are these the children the ones you wanted me to meet Augustine?” The man (who you presume to be Lysandre) looks you once over, lip curled in disgust.

“Why yes! John here is one of the ones I chose to go on the Pokémon journey!” Professor Sycamore says, ever oblivious to the situation around him.

“Hi…” You say, waving sheepishly.

Lysandre says nothing, just glares down at you.

“Lysandre owns a massive company that does a lot of charity work! He’s set on making the world a better place, isn’t that nice? He also invented the holocaster.” The Professor smiles.

“It was nice to meet you, but I must be going. I’m very busy at the moment.” He sniffs, almost angrily.

“Oh…alright then mon amie! You go get on with your work.” As always, the Professor is oblivious to everything. Lysandre walks off into the back.

“Now now, mes enfants, good luck on your way!” Professor Sycamores smiles and waves you off.

 

* * *

 

You’ve always loved the rain. Its fat, cold droplets splash down on your skin. It smells like nature, of dirt and trees and natural perfection.

Unfortunately Dave doesn’t feel the same.

As you walk down Route 14, Pokémon by your side, Dave does nothing but complain.

After battling and defeating Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader, you began to head down Route 14, to Laverre City. In the battle, Casey evolved into Blastiose. You understood how your father must’ve felt when you and Jade were born—or…something. You’ve heard Laverre City is a mystical, pretty city, with coloured streetlights, glowing mushrooms, fairy Pokémon and lacy, pretty, pink fashion styles.

…You really want to check out some of those fashion styles, particularly the skirts. But, you’re way too nervous to go outside in one.

 

“Ugggh when are we getting to Laverre City? It’s so wet.” Dave’s deep baritone has risen to a high-pitched whine.

“Just like my dick.” You reply, at the height of maturity.

“John no, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

“So is my dick.”

“Our dicks will not stop being seriously wet huh?”

“My dick is seriously wet for you bro.”

“Bro.” You laugh, softly jabbing his drenched clothing. He laughs a little, rushing your insistent hand away.

 

You walk along a little longer, enduring more of Dave’s endearing complaints. You personally, think that his drenched, grumpy face is absolutely adorable.

Soon enough, you transition from the marshy swamps of Route 14 to the quaintness of Larverre City. But, you can’t enjoy the sights of the city, because Dave wants shelter in the Pokémon Centre.

By some weird coincidence, there are two very familiar girls at the service desk.

Before Dave can stop you, you’re rushing over to two of them, dripping onto the linoleum floor.

 

“Rose! Kanaya!” You yell, startling the two girls in front of you.

“Oh, hello John.” Rose smiles at you, raising an amused eyebrow at your sopping appearance.

“Are you alright? You appear to be freezing.” Kanaya however, looks at you with concern on her features.

“Haha! I’m alright! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, we just got back from the Pokéball factory.” Kanaya and Rose share a glance.

“Oh wow! That’s awesome! What was it like?”

Roses expression darkens. “We didn’t go there because we wanted too. We saw a few Team Flare grunts sneak in, so we followed them. Inside…Team Flare grunts were everywhere. We managed to sneak into their headquarters and defeat them before they could put their nefarious schemes into practice. I believe they wanted Pokéballs, obviously, but for what?”

“Excessive masturbation.” Dave strides over, slinging a wet arm over your own wet shoulders.

“Strider. Nice to see your money is where your mouth is.” Roses eyes narrow.

 

But Rose is right. Not about Dave excessively masturbating, but about Team Flare.

Pokémon, fossils, electricity and now Pokéballs.

What in Kalos is Team Flare doing?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Dirk and Jane would be the best fucking friends ever.


	6. Autumn Leaves, Ghosts and Festivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka nerds in skirts, aradia makes an appearance and festivals for deities of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I'm not updating as frequently anymore because no one seems to be interested in this and I'm writing something else.
> 
> also t/w homophobic language and pokemon abuse

You should be so nervous right now, but you’re not.

You’re walking down Route 15 in the frilliest, pinkest, _prettiest_ skirt known to humans. Kanaya designed it.

Seeing the designs in Laverre City really made you want to wear something like that. They were so pretty! You were especially inspired by the designs in the Laverre City Pokemon Gym, especially especially what Valarie wore. You won wit Casper, but she was still pretty tough.

Rose noticed, because she notices absolutely everything. She managed to convince Kanaya (not that hard a feat) to make you one, and Dave volunteered to go with you.

So now you and Dave are walking down Route 15 in matching skirts.

 

You still feel nervous, sure. People keep staring curiously, some with hatred in their eyes. But Dave tugs you away, and Oberon wraps his ribbons around your arm, soothing you.

But it doesn’t stop everyone.

 

“Hey, look! A bunch of faggots!”

You avert your eyes from the sneering Ace Trainer and focus on the comforting flesh-ribbon around your wrist. Dave pulls you away while Caledfwlch threateningly _‘chnks’_ at the guy.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me when I’m speaking to you!”

The guy starts following you, his Mightyena at his heels, growling at you.

Dave tugs you along further, but the Ace Trainer keeps following you, shouting insults.

“Ignore him, he’s trash.” Dave whispers into your ear, squeezing your hand to comfort you.

“I know.” You whisper back, how tightly you squeeze back portraying how scared you are.

“Look faggots, listen here.” The guy says, and suddenly his fist is grabbing your shirt and you’re being lifted up. You were not expecting that. You are…quite heavy. You didn’t think he’d actually try to hurt you. You shriek in surprise, struggling a lot, causing Dave to whirl around and sock him in the jaw.

 

“Ow! What the fuck!?” He yells, staggering back and clutching his jaw, dropping you in the process.

Dave glowers at him, fist raised to go another round.

“What the fuck is your problem, faggot?” The Ace Trainer snarls, spitting at you.

“You’re the fucking problem.” Dave spits back, a small splash of saliva landing on the Ace Trainers suit.

“Let’s settle this.” The Ace Trainer growls, kicking his Mightyena into battle.

“We’re going to kick your ass!” Dave half-yells back, Caledfwlch flying in to defend my honour.

 

Caledfwlch immediately slashes the Mightyena, causing it to yelp in pain. Mightyena retaliates with Crunch, but Cal evades it, a long purple ribbon trailing behind him as he soars away. Mightyena is left yipping at the air, dashing around the ground.

“Come on you piece of shit! Beat up that fucking Pokémon!” The Ace Trainer yells, cracking out a cruel-looking whip.

Caledfwlch soars down, slicing at the Mightyena once again. It stumbles back to its trainer, fainting.

The Ace Trainer snarls and sends out a skinny looking Raichu.

The Raichu trembled as its trainer cracked his whip. Caledfwlch, as if taking pity on the poor thing, makes it quick.

 

At the end of it all, the Ace Trainer is standing flabbergasted at the two fainted bodies of his party. Caledfwlch floated victoriously above them, Dave standing a few feet back, advancing on the trainer.

“Don’t you dare come near me you…you freak!” The Ace Trainer backs away, but bumps up against a tree.

Dave presses him against the tree, hand at his throat.

“Shut the fuck up! I have the right mind to beat you senseless for what a reprehensible piece of shit you are.” Dave growls, voice low and angry. You can’t help but blush furiously—Dave in this state, protecting you, is making you all hot and bothered. In…multiple regions.

The Ace Trainer swallows, obviously too scared to do anything.

“What kind of shitty person follows two bros around and makes them feel like shit just because they’re wearing skirts?”

“I-I”

“Apologise!” He insists, pointing at you.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” The Ace Trainer gasps out, tears in his eyes.

“O-Oh um…thanks?” You stutter out, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Tell him he’s pretty.”

“Oh that’s not necessary…” You mutter uncertainly.

“Tell him he’s pretty!” Dave insists.

“You’re pretty!” The Ace Trainer starts crying, and you begin to feel bad.

“Uh ok Dave, I think we should go.” You walk up and touch his shoulder, trying to sooth him out of his rage.

“But…”

“No Dave, let’s go.” You tug him away.

“No no John, hold up, I gotta do something first.” Dave smirks evilly, reaching into his pockets.

 

Five minutes later, the Ace Trainer is tied to the tree, Officer Jenny is called and his Pokémon are lying safely on nearby piles of autumn leaves.

You smile affectionately at Dave.

“Thanks for that…”

“Why are you apologising? It’s that guy that should apologise.”

“Awww that’s sweet. But you really shouldn’t have.”

“Nah, that asshole was besmirching your maiden honour. Had to defend it like a knight in shining armour. You’re like a fair princess I’m trying to earn the favour of, but that shit’s impossible. You’re like a hot, stoic princess that has all the hot princes drooling.”

“Thanks for defending my maiden honour.” You giggle, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushes, turning as red as a tomato. His hands fly to the place you kissed, gently caressing his cheek.

“I’ll never wash this cheek again.” He whispers.

You burst out laughing and take his hand.

 

Together, you walk down Route 15, leaving the tied up Ace Trainer behind you for Officer Jenny to collect.

 

* * *

 

Ever since you were little, you’ve always loved ghosts.

They’re so cool!

As an avid fan of the Ghostbusters series, you have always found the thought of going into a haunted house exhilarating and exciting.

Now, all your nerdy dreams are coming true.

 

There is something akin to a haunted house on Route 15, which you’ve convinced Dave to visit.

The Lost Hotel was the site of an old massacre from a few years back. Some guy shot up the place, before turning the gun onto himself. It was abandoned and boarded up, but you’re sneaking in.

 

Because the both of you have Ghost-type Pokémon, who are apparently ‘attuned to the spirits’ or whatever, both Caledfwlch and Casper are out scoping the scene.

And what a scene it is.

The hallways are dark, and absolutely ruined. Ripped portraits hang from the walls. The carpet below your feet is drenched with an unknown fluid and torn to shreds. What is left of the furniture has been knocked over, contents flung to the corners of the room.

It’s a perfect haunting spot for ghosts.

 

“Man, this place is a piece of work.” Dave says, nudging a waterlogged (or bloodlogged?) book with his foot.

“Yeah, but kind of freaky.” You smile back, shooting him a quick glance from across the room. His handsome features are illuminated by Oberons’ Flash.

“Nah, for the scene of a massacre, it’s not scary at all.” Dave smirks. You don’t look at him, turning instead to the ruined painting beside you.

From what you can make out, it used to be quite a pleasant picture of the seaside. A variety of boats floated upon the surface of the water, dotting the wide blue sea. Three, deep jagged clawmarks run down, ripping the canvas.

 

“Ow! John what the fuck!?” Dave yells out. You turn to look at him.

“What did I do?”

“You fucking threw this at me!” He brandishes a large book at you, scowling.

“No I didn’t! I was looking at this painting.” You offhandedly point at the picture, giving him a look. Casper also frowning beside you while Oberon waves hi ribbons disapprovingly.

Dave’s’ eyes visibly widen in Oberons soft glow, nearly glowing red. “Man, your taste in paintings is really terrible.”

“Hey! I thought it was a rather nice painting of the seaside.”

“The seaside? I know your vision is pretty shitty, but we’ve been to the seaside pretty recently. That is not a seaside!”

“What are you talking about dude, of course it’s a seaside.”

“Oh yes, creepy dead girls totally make a seaside, my mistake.” Caledfwlch nods in agreement, shooting a wary eye behind you.

“What?” You turn around to see…the same picture as before. “Oh come on dude, don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m not fucking around! There was legit a dead bleeding girl pressed against that painting!”

“Riiiiiight. And I’m a tap-dancing Slugma.”

“John I’m serious.”

“Hi serious, I’m John.”

His face screws up in distaste as you chuckle and walk further down the corridor. Oberon follows you, casting light in the dim corridor. Casper follows behind, half-melted into shadow.

 

You use your arm to swing yourself over a fallen cabinet. Oberon leaps down beside you, paws softly thudding against the carpet.

“Joooohn!” Dave calls from the other end of the hallway, something akin to fear in his voice. “Look behind you.”

“Ugggh!” You throw your hands in the air in annoyance. Deciding to humour him, you turn around. Once again, you see nothing but a scared sword and even more scared nerd.

“Dave, stop fucking around.”

Instead of replying, he makes his way over to you, jumping at nothing. Caledfwlch floats beside him, also jumping at nothing. Birds of a feather, those two.

 

Once he reaches you, he takes your hand, clinging tightly onto your fingers.

“John, let’s go” He mutters, leaning down to press his into your shoulder.

“Awww, that’s sweet. You’re so affectionate when you’re scared.” You laugh, patting his back reassuringly.

“’m not scared.” His voice is muffled against your blouse and you can feel his lips moving through the fabric.

“Sure Dave.” You hum.

“’m nooooot.”

“You sound drunk right now.”

“Creepy dead girls floating all over the place. Clogging up the halls with their bloody faces and wailing screams. Fucking bullshit is what it is. I wanna go, right now. No more scary dead girls. Gotta go fast.”

“You’re scared.” You chuckle, shifting your body so that you aren’t completely covered in an adorably clingy Dave (not that you mind, but you need to move).

Unfortunately, when you do, you _finally_ see what Dave is so scared about.

 

Her hair is long and matted, sticking to her pale, sweaty forehead. Large curved horns protrude from her skull, trickles of dark blood running from the protrusions.

Her pale white eyes drip a dark red substance you know to be blood. It trails down to her mouth, coating her lips with a bloody, salivary mess that bubbles out her mouth.

Her skin is ghostly (hee hee) pale and covered in bruises and scars. Her clothes are ratty and torn, particularly her skirt.

 

You hate to admit that you screamed really loudly and high-pitched into Dave’s ear. You love ghosts, but seeing one in real life is truly terrifying.

With unusual, adrenaline fuelled strength, you pick Dave up and rush away, Pokémon following close behind.

The ghost girl watches on apathetically as you pass her, hair floating behind her like the ethereal tentacles Rose loves so much.

 

Once you’re safely outside, you dump Dave on a pile of leaves and crash down with him, Pokémon settling beside you. Dave is absolutely shaking with fear—you can feel it as you lie across his stomach.

Caledfwlch presses against his trainer, uttering soothing ‘chnks’. Oberon wraps a ribbon tight around your arm, tucking his paws under his body like a cat. Casper slips into the shadows, presumably on lookout.

“Wow.” You sigh, breathless. “A real ghost!”

“Uggggh. John you’re so weird. Why are you excited about a possibly murderous ghost? That is not a normal thing.”

“Well I’m not like other girls.”

“Course not. You’re special, whilst being the most clichéd nerd in the history of nerds. You’re the protagonist of a cheesy rom-com chick-flick that Karkat loves so much. All nerdy ass glasses, adorable messy hair and the prettiest fucking eyes. Man, it’s so adora-fucking-ble how dumb and stupid you are. Like some unnaturally super-hot guy is gonna ask you out after you’ve spent years going all ‘notice me senpai’ on their ass.”

You laugh a little at his nervous, terrified rambling. You’re feeling pretty much the same—nervous and terrified, but also exhilarated and excited. You saw a real life human ghost!

This is possibly the best day of your life—apart from the time you got Fenn and met Dave.

 

Dave still hasn’t stopped rambling, but it’s a comforting thing you have begun to associate with the beautiful enigma that is Dave.

You grab his hand and settle down so your head is completely rested on his stomach. Wordlessly, the two of you stare up at the sky, contemplating things that have just opened up at you.

But, as excited as you are, you don’t think you’ll go into the Lost Hotel anytime soon.

You have had enough supernatural excitement for one day, and Dave has probably had enough for a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Anistar City in full festival mode is absolutely amazing.

Banners and coloured lights are strung from building to building. Various Flying-type Pokémon fly above you, coloured lights hanging from their bodies. People are absolutely everywhere! At food stands, playing carnival games, all wearing masks of woven grasses.

From what you can gather from loud, already-drunken conversations, it is the festival of the Deity of Life, Xerneas.

 

You and Dave have just emerged from the icy Route 17 after several days of trekking from Dendemille Town. Dave did not like the cold at all—and clung to you as you crossed the Route on a Mamoswines back. You’ve learnt the (not-so) hard way that Dave is incredibly clingy when he’s cold.

~~You have to take him somewhere cold more often.~~

But, as you walked past, many people turned to stare, mostly at Dave and Caledfwlch. They both shift uncomfortably under the crowds gaze, choosing to shy behind you and Oberon. (But you’re both smaller than them, which makes everything slightly hilarious.)

They whisper and stare, but you pull Dave to look at the many, _many_ market stalls.

 

This one is selling sweet-smelling candles. The stall-holder seems so awestruck by Dave—they don’t even look at you, they just ogle Dave. Dave shuffles even more uncomfortably and hides behind you even more.

Eventually, you get sick of being ignored so you drag him off to another stall, this one selling little trinkets.

Once again, you are ignored.

This time when you pull Dave away, you don’t take him to another stall, you find a nice, secluded place to hang out.

 

“Are you alright?” You ask, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just too handsome.”

“Let me guess, they were clamouring after your ‘hot bod’.”

“Exactly Egbert. You know me so well.”

“Hmmmm. Well, what do you want to do? It is a festival after all. We should go out and have fun.”

“Recreate my first ever festival—get a bj behind the garbage bins while a little girl watches on amused."

“You have weird fetishes.” You chuckle, grabbing his hand and squeezing it affectionately.

“You’re one of them.” You think you hear him whisper, but he’s staring at you with such a choked up expression, you kind of ignore it.

“Ha ha, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go have fun.

 

* * *

 

And have fun you do.

You and Oberon beat Dave and Caledfwlch in dodgems. You buy him a cute little smelly candle that smells like apples and cinnamon—sweet smelling just like him.

All throughout the day, people keep staring at Dave, some girl even asked for an autograph (which he signed of course).

There was lots to do—so you were occupied with all the rides and fun things to do.

 

Now its evening, and time for the address of Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader.

You and Dave slip into the crowd, people parting for you and your Pokémon.

Olympia stands above her people, surveying the crowd with a knowing gaze. She raises a hand, and the whole crowd goes silent in anticipation.

“Greetings my people…It’s lovely to see you all…gathered here for me.” Her voice is breathless with a mystical edge.

“As you already know…it is a celebration…for Xerneas…as it is tradition…I will battle someone…from the audience.”

Galaxy-coloured eyes scan the crowd before finally resting on Dave. She smiles and Dave stiffens beside you. Olympia raises a finger to point at Dave.

“You, young one over there…come to me and battle now…the fates have decided it.”

Dave shook his head, pushing you forward in front of him.

 

“Nah, this young one says…OH HELL NAH. Instead, nerd here says…HELL YES to the prospect.”

Oh Arceus. Was Dave rap-haikuing at the Gym Leader? He never ceased to amaze you.

Olympia frowns at Dave’s mockery, but smiles as you’re pushed towards her.

“A recommendation?...one that is chosen by the gods…very well, I accept.”

“One more thing!” Dave calls out, the familiar shape of him and Caledfwlch already disappearing in the crowd. “It’s a normal match. He wins, he gets a badge. Got it?”

She sighs. “Although it is not…tradition, I will allow…it to proceed.”

You’re finally on the stage, and you feel so self-conscious being stared at. But Oberon wraps a ribbon around your arm and nudges you closer.

“If you are ready…I choose my Meowstic to go…Lets start this battle.” Olympia presses her lips in a thin smile, clearly annoyed with Dave.

As Olympia sent out her Meowstic, I sent out Casper.

 

Casper immediately melted into shadows, zooming around the Meowstic. The Meowstic attempts to use Psychic to pull Casper out of the shadows, but to no avail.

Once a break in the Psychics occurred, Casper pops out and shoots a Shadow Ball that hits the Meowstic on its arm. Casper dips in and out of shadows, shooting Shadow Balls, hitting the Meowstic every time.

Instead of fainting, the Meowstic jumps into the air, using Calm Mind to increase her accuracy, defence and attack power. Casper saw this opportunity to attack with another Shadow Ball. But, thanks to the Meowstics increased Special Defence, the attack did virtually nothing. The Meowstic raised a paw and Casper goes flying across the pit.

“Casper!” You yell, but Casper whispers assurances in your mind and slips into the shadows, disappearing almost completely.

The Meowstic settles down to scope the scene, soft blue paws padding against the hard concrete of the ring. Just as the Meowstic passes over a purple patch in the ground, Casper strikes.

Casper grabs the Meowstics leg and throws her across the ring, Meowstic shrieking all the way.

The Meowstic collapses at Olympias feet, and Olympia smiles sadly.

“He may be an asshole, but he knows his stuff.” She mutters, for once, not in terrible haikus.

 

You shuffle your feet nervously as she puts the Meowstic back in her (jewel-encrusted?) Pokéball. She beckons you closer.

Once you’re close enough, she hands you a badge shaped like a smokey crystal ball.

“Child you have done well…to defeat us in combat…so here, take this badge.”

“Umm…thanks…” You place it in your (nearly full!) badge case.

Before you can properly thank her for the battle, she brings you in for a tight, suffocating hug.

“I’m sorry my child…but nothing can prevent this…this is how it must be…your journey is ending…and I am so, so sorry.” She lets you go, tears in her periwinkle eyes. “Farewell my child.”

 

Awkwardly, you slip away into the crowd, mulling on what Olympia had said.

What did she mean your journey was ending?

Is Dave going to leave you?

 

* * *

 

You find Dave half an hour later standing in front of the Anistar Sundial.

He’s changed into a fresh, dark red suit and is looking up at the pink, crystalline mass in front of him. Caledfwlch has been polished until he shone—and he does shine, he practically looks like a very fancy mirror.

Worried, you hurry up the stairs, causing him to turn around in surprise.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you for aaaaages.”

He looks at you, shades nestled in bleach-blonde hair, red eyes wide with worry. He bites his lip, looking uncharacteristically awkward.

You begin to worry—could this be what Olympia meant? Could Dave not want to journey with you anymore? He had being acting really weird today...

 

Without saying anything, and with a constipated look on his face, he shoves a Pokéball into your hands.

“What?”

“It’s for you. Thought you might want to have more on your team.” He murmurs, refusing to meet your eyes.

“Wow, really!” You grin, releasing the Pokémon inside.

 

It’s a small Buneary, with soft pink fluff and dopey brown eyes. She’s absolutely adorable.

You gasp in amazement, leaning down as not to scare her. She coos happily and toddles over to you, stumpy little arms reaching out for a cuddle. You pick her up, obliging to her demands.

“I shall name you Liv Tyler, after my childhood crush.”

“Man, Karkat was right, you are _terrible_ at naming Pokémon.”

“Aww shush you nerdy goober.” You giggle, stepping closer to him.

“So…you like her?”

“Of course I like her! She’s adorable!” You lean in a little closer. “And _you_ gave her to me.”

“Hah hah hah.” He stutters out as you lean closer to him, both of you flush.

“You know Dave, I kinda am…um…” You murmur, reaching forward to hold his chin. His breath brushes against your cheek as you lean closer.

With a strange confidence, you lean forward to kiss him.

Just as your lips touch, a loud ringing penetrates your skull.

 

It’s your holocaster! And it’s not a number you recognise either. Dave’s holocaster is ringing as well, the same number holographically projected on his screen.

You reluctantly pull back and answer it.

A holographical Lysandre pops up, dressed in a formal suit-and-tie.

 

“Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holocaster with an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn’t in our group and return the world to its beautiful natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future….If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I’m sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all.”

 

The holocaster clicks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Dave got John a shiny Buneary.  
> also they were going to kiss


	7. Team Flare Takes Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave go to take down Team Flare, alongside Rose, Kanaya and Jade.

_‘I’m sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all.’_

 

Lysandre’s words hung in the air long after the holo-recording cut off. The tourists who were laughing and joking around before were now pale-white with fear.

You look at Dave fearfully, yet determinedly (stay determined!)

“What are we going to do? We can’t let them get away with this!” You say, rubbing Liv Tylers fur to reassure yourself.

Dave shoots you a wicked grin. “Well, we’re going to stop them of course.”

“But how!? We don’t even know where they are!”

“I have my ways.” Dave winks at you and you blush.

“Yeah but—“ He puts his fingers to your lips and pulls out an unfamiliar Pokéball.

 

Despite knowing Dave for a few months, you only know two members of his party. Caledfwlch the Aegislash and Lil’Ninja the Greninja. You know he has a full party, but he has never showed you everyone in it.

He releases the Pokémon inside, and a magnificent orange Charizard soars out and lands a few feet away.

“Woah!” You gasp, but there’s no time to goggle at the Charizard in awe, because Dave is pulling you up onto its back.

 

You wrap your arms around his waist as Caledfwlch, Liv Tyler and Oberon jump back into their Pokéballs. Dave laughs and whoops with joy as the Charizard takes off, beating its huge wings and circling around the Anistar Sundial. You can’t help but laugh with him as you soar above the lamp-lit city below you.

The wind blows through your hair, your clothes, and your skin. It makes you feel exhilarated, alive.

The ground below you is a patchwork of snow-whites, autumn-leaf oranges, warm hues of lamp-lit cities and browns of the earth below. It’s truly magnificent and wonderous.

All too soon, you pass the snowy whites, autumn-leaf orange and enter the smudgy grey of the Lumiose City skyline. You press your head into Dave’s back as you feel Charizard landing.

 

“Finally! It took you _forever_ to get here.”

Once you get down from Charizards back, you’re greeted with the unruly mop of hair that is your sister.

“We came as soon as we can.” You say, but not really sure why.

 

For some reason, Jade, Rose and Kanaya are standing outside Lysandre’s café in Lumiose City. You don’t know why, but Dave led you here, so you guess this is probably where Lysandre is.

Oberon jumps out of his Pokéball, weird purring noises erupting from his body. Caledfwlch floated beside his trainer, who is discussing something with Rose and Kanaya.

 

“Ok! Everyone’s here! Let’s go already.” Jade folds her arms and shoots you all a pointed glare.

“Alright fine, if you must work yourself up over this.” Rose sighs.

“He threatened to destroy the world! I won’t let him get away with that.” Jade replies and runs off, disappearing into the café.

“Well we’d better go after her—because we probably don’t have much time anyway.”

“Rose!” You say, half-laughing. She raises an eyebrow at you.

“Just stating the obvious.” She hums as she sashays past you, Kanaya following her and holding her hand. You shrug at Dave and follow after the girls, Dave hesitating for a little before following you.

 

Lysandre’s café is the same as it as—except it’s lit by a dull, red glow. And the fact that where a set of china plates should be, there’s a gaping hole in the wall.

From what you can hear, Jade is already through it, shouting at you to hurry up.

You can’t help but laugh, although you quickly follow her. You know from experience what she’s like when she’s angry.

 

Luckily Rose has brought a torch, ever prepared as usual. She shines it down the dimly-lit tunnel, illuminating Jade’s figure up ahead. You hurry over to her, because you know she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

She’s standing in front of an open elevator, tapping her foot impatiently against the tiled ground. Fluffy the Whimsicott sits like a hat on her head, cooing broodily. Once you and Oberon near them, they rush into the elevator, leaving the rest of you to follow.

 

Once you’ve all been packed in (which is surprising, since there is five humans, a rather large sword, a large cat-like creature, a ball of fluff, a human-sized psychic and a plant inside the elevator), Jade pushes the button.

Awkward elevator music plays as the elevator chugs its way down to the lowest level. You’re squished between Dave (who has his arm wrapped around your shoulders protectively) and Kanaya (who has her hand resting on your head in a motherly way). Oberons ribbons are wrapped around your thighs, soothing the worried atmosphere.

The door opens with a ‘ping!’ and Jade is the first one out, pushing her way through the crowd of people in front of her. You nearly fall out, but Dave grabs your arm to keep you balanced.

 

A man awaits you in the corridor, red suit impossibly clean.

“So there are people willing to stop me. That is amusing to see.” Lysandres voice is a low rumble, sending shivers down your spine.

“We’re not just willing to stop you—we _will_ stop you!” Jade shouts and points at Lysandre. Lysandre just chuckles at her accusing finger.

“Confident _and_ enthusiastic. I have to give you points for trying. Perhaps…hm. Follow me.” He turns on his heel and stalks off, leaving you no choice but to follow.

Jade follows immediately, and you follow after, pulling Dave alongside you. You hear the soft footfall of Rose, Kanaya and all their Pokémon following behind you.

 

Lysandre leads you to a small room absolutely covered in mechanical equipment. Beeping monitors, flashing lights, trippable wires cover the entire room. A bunch of grunts were running from monitor to monitor, making sure everything was prepped for the apocalypse.

In the middle of it all is possibly the ugliest little man you’ve ever seen. Shiny bald head, squinty, beady little eyes, horrible red jump suit. You know Kanaya has the same train of thought by the gasp of disgust.

 

“Lysandre! What is the meaning of this?” And his voice is as high-pitched, nasally and horrible as you expect.

“These children have come to stop me.”

“And you didn’t deal with them?” The way this beady little scientist said ‘deal with’ makes you nervous.

“No. I thought I’d give them a chance.”

The beady little scientist raises his eyebrows but steps aside. For some reason, he turns his attentions to Dave, staring with those beady little eyes.

 

“Do you know of the legendary Pokémon Xerneas?” Lysandre says, shocking you a little bit.

“I’ve uh…heard of it.” You say when it’s clear to you no one else is answering.

Lysandre raises an eyebrow. “You’re more intelligent than I thought.”

You flinch back a bit. Jade notices and scowls furiously at Lysandre, stepping forward threateningly.

“Lay off asshole. Just tell us your fucking sob-story.”

“Xerneas has the power to power an ancient weapon. This will destroy those who defy the old gods ways. Destroy those who live in sin and greed. Make the world anew. I have already captured Xerneas and will soon commence in taking its life force to fuel my own needs. It’s cruel, but it must be done.”

“That’s sick! You disgusting, disgusting piece of shit! Using such a beautiful creature—it’s immoral!” Jade jumps at him, as if to hit him, but Rose pulls her back.

“Hmph. You are a child, and children do not know the ways of the world.”

“Like you do either!”

“We’re getting off subject. The point is that I have a choice for you to make.” Lysandre steps aside and reveals a strange machine.

 

It’s short and squat, with two buttons on top—a red one and a blue one. It’s hooked up to a live feed of what you recognise to be Geosenge Town.

“One button on this machine will activate the machine in Geosenge Town. The other will shut it down, permanently. If you press the correct button, I won’t activate it and withdraw my threat. Good luck.” Lysandre starts walking towards you. It doesn’t look like he’s stopping anytime soon. You’re about to move out of the way, but Lysandre walks…right…through…you.

You startle, but Dave mutters something about a hologram.

You guess the real Lysandre is safely in Geosenge Town.

 

“What button would it be!?” Jade’s voice breaks you out of your fear-induced thoughts.

She’s standing in front of the machine, a hand hovering over each button.

“Considering the fact that red is Team Flares primary colour, I’d assume the red button is the activation one.” Rose suggests.

“So the blue one? I should press the blue one?”

“That would be the logical solution.”

“Alright! I’m going to do it!” Jade slams her hand down on the blue button.

 

For once, Rose is wrong.

 

On the live feed of Geosenge Town, the earth starts to shake. Large stones tumble down as wide cracks break the rocky surface.

Transfixed, you watch as a large, crystalline flower emerges from the earth, knocking over several houses as it blooms.

 

“Oh no! What are we going to do!?” Jade cries, clasping her hands together and stares at the screen in horror.

“I-I…don’t know.” Rose whispers back, equal horror on her face.

 

* * *

 

Geosenge Town is in ruins.

Terrified citizens run around screaming, or just rocking on the ground in mute shock. Some citizens…aren’t moving at all…

 

But Dave leads you past all that, towards the crystal flower that’s caused such havoc in the middle of town. As you move closer, you notice how it has been birthed from a large pit in the ground. Looking down it, you can see some glowing equipment and a large blue…tree?

 

“Do you think Xerneas is down there?”

Jade has been really tense and upset ever since she pressed that button. You know she blames herself, but you don’t know how to convince her it isn’t her fault.

“It is most likely that it is, yes.”

Rose is also upset, although it’s less noticeable. Kanaya is squeezing her hand tight, providing some comfort.

“I think we should split up.” Dave speaks out, shades reflecting the light of the glowing tree.

“Like My Chemical Romance?” This earns you a light arm-slap from Rose, but it’s worth it.

“No, not permanently. But…the machine that Lysandre is using to destroy the world is also powered by…Pokémon…as well as Xerneas..” Dave seems almost reluctant to say it, and you don’t blame him.

 

Listening, you can hear the screams and wails of many, many Pokémon from Route 10.

“We’ll free them.” Kanaya nods, grabbing Jades hand as well as Roses.

“Then we’ll rescue Xerneas and stop the apocalypse.” Dave agrees.

He then proceeds to grab your hand and pull you down the muddy slope and into the blackness below. You bid a hurried farewell to the retreating backs of Rose, Kanaya and Jade. You have a foreboding feeling that you won’t be seeing them for a long time.

 

The room you slide into is weirdly mechanic and futuristic for something buried underneath several feet of dirt. Like the room under Lysandres café, it is covered in wires, beeping monitors and flashing lights.

The blue tree in the centre of the room is pulsing erratically, hooked up to a ton of wires and monitors. At your entrance into the room, the pulsing light increases, forcing you to look away.

 

“Xerneas…” Dave gasps out, awe lining his features.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Lysandre emerges from the shadows, gesturing at the tree above.

Except it’s not a tree anymore.

 

A large blue, deer-like creature stands majestically above you, cross-blue eyes staring down at you in fear.

Oberon makes a small whimpering noise, looking back up at Xerneas with a pained look in sky-blue eyes. Feeling your Pokémon’s pain, you run over to the Deity above you, searching for anyway to free it.

You can hear Lysandre stalking after you, but Oberon bares his teeth and snarls, making Lysandre back off.

You’re attempting to pull out a particularly thick tube connected to Xerneas’s flank when you hear a growl behind you. Turning around, your eyes meet the eyes of a furious Pyroar.

 

“Oberon use Moonblast!” You shriek without even thinking.

Oberon attacks the Pyroar before the words are even out of your mouth. The Pyroar blasts back with Flamethrower, but Oberon dodges it.

As Oberon moves, he’s enveloped in a pale pink glow—as if being aided by a higher being. But, looking up at the Deity above you, you figure this isn’t too far off.

Oberon delivers one final hit to the Pyroar, sending it flying across the room. Lysandre just tuts and sends out a huge Gyarados. With a flick of his wrist, the Gyarados Mega Evolves into a huge, blue lobster thing.

But Oberon makes quick works of that one too, blasting it away with barely a flick of a ribbon. Even in all its super powered Mega Evolved might, it’s no match for Oberon.

 

Lysandre is about to send out another Pokémon, but Dave interrupts.

“It’s obvious they’re beating you, just give it up.”

Confident that Dave can take care of Lysandre if he tries anything you begin to pull the wires off of Xerneas. It seems to sigh in relief as you do, making Oberon relax as well.

You’re just getting the final wires off when you hear a voice in your mind.

 

_‘Thank you for saving me. I am indebted to you.’_

“Xerneas? What are you waiting for? Get out of here!”

_‘No. I must wait out the events of tonight.’_

“But that doesn’t make sense! Why woul—“

 

Your exclamation of surprise is cut off by loud yelling from the other side of the room. Trusting Oberon to take care of Xerneas, you turn your attention to Dave and Lysandre, who are screaming at each other.

“What you’re doing is wrong!” Dave yells, Caledfwlch nodding beside him in agreement.

“Wrong? Saving the world from imperfect beings using Arceus-given resources and not giving back is wrong?”

“Yes!” Dave shrieks. You edge a little closer to him. “Look, sure this world is imperfect, and humans are shitty, but…some…aren’t…” He turns to look at you when he says that and you blush furiously, nodding in agreement. “If you kill all the ‘imperfect’ people, then you’ll also be killing all the good people too. How can the world get better if you just go and blow it up? This is not how you resolve things!”

“Shut up.” Lysandre says, pulling a gun from his pocket.

 

You take a step backwards, holding your hands up, but Dave is undeterred.

“No! Face the facts! You’re just a spoilt brat with serious mental issues!”

“Dave! Please don’t anger the man with the gun.” You plead, but Dave just chuckles.

“Chill John, he’s not going to do it. He’s all bark and no bite, just like Oberon over there.”

 

Even in the worst of times, he still makes jokes. Which is both reassuring and isn’t at the same time. Kind of like Schrödinger’s Joke.

 

But the look on Lysandres face made the gun pointed in Dave’s direction look like a serious threat. He looks as if he’d actually shoot.

“SHUT UP!”

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?”

Lysandres face twists into an even deeper snarl and he raises the gun. Recognising what he was about to do from hours of watching Jade shoot, you commit your last act.

 

“Dave no!” You shout, pushing him out of the way.

You hear a tremendous bang to your left, hear a whistling hurtling closer. You smell gunpowder and the sweet scent of apples. You see a mouth opened mid-scream and fear in blood-red eyes. You feel a white-hot, searing pain just above your left ear, and then?

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. John is dead.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.


	8. Rage and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get perspective from someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy lmao I'm back.  
> chapters will be a little shorter than usual until the finale, which will be bigger and sadder

Reader==> Deal with fourth wall break.

What? It’s not like forth wall breaks don’t happen all the time in canon. Besides, our protagonist just died (again lol), this is the perfect opportunity to check on our other characters!

What? You want to continue being John? But you can’t! John is too busy being dead!

His story has ended.

 

How about we check up on Rose Lalonde? Oh wait! She’s busy battling Team Flare Grunts alongside her girlfriend whilst her best friend frees the Pokémon on Route 10.

Guess you can’t be Rose Lalonde or Kanaya Maryam or Jade Harley then.

 

Hmm…how about Karkat Vantas? Surely you’re wondering where he is in all this?

Well too bad. He missed the memo to the whole Team-Flare-Are-Going-To-Blow-Up-The-World-Thing.

Besides, he’s trying his hardest to cope with his father at the moment.

So you can’t be him. That doesn’t even seem interesting.

 

Oh I know! What about Aradia Megido?

No wait…she’s already made her cameo back in Chapter Six. She’s not even a main character in this story!

 

Well that sucks. Everyone is too busy to let you be them! How absolutely rude and shitty of them. To think, they are too invested in their own lives to pay attention to you. The _Reader._

 

Hold up. Wait a minute….

There is one person who has decided to share their mind, body, thoughts and experiences with you. Mainly because he’s too upset, enraged and heart-broken to give a shit.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you feel like murdering somebody.

Specifically the grinning man in front of you.

 

Today started out really great. You woke up to a pile of the best pancakes ever and your two favourite beings on the earth (John and Caledfwlch). Granted, Route 17 is absolutely freezing—especially in the mornings—but somehow, they made the cold bearable.

Together, you walked hand-in-hand into Anistar City, and took in the sights of the festival. It was kind of like a date, but not really. You had an amazing time, laughing and eating and just hanging out with John.

This whole journey has been amazing—just because of John. He always knows how to make you smile, even when he doesn’t mean it. He’s absolutely adorable—both in nature and appearance.

Not only do those gorgeous blue eyes melt you heart every time you see them, but his sun-shiny demeanour makes you feel like the most important person in the world. You just want to run your hands through that notoriously untameable hair of his. You want to kiss him, a lot actually.

Needless to say, you have a very big crush on John Egbert.

 

Anyway, back to your perfect-turned-shitty day.

It was all going fantastic until…the call.

You were going to kiss John just as the Anistar Sundial lit up due to the sun setting and the moon rising. Caledfwlch informed you it would be very romantic. It would have been, except you kind of became really flustered, and suddenly, _he_ was making the moves on _you._ Everything was going perfectly (sort of).

But it all came crashing down when that dreaded holocaster call came through.

Now John’s dead and it’s all your fault.

 

He’s lying in a pool of his own blood, a bullet through his brain.

~~It’s all your fault it’s all your fault it’s all your fault.~~

You should have just left it alone, especially since Lysandre has a gun.

His blood is everywhere. Your clothes, your skin, the floor, your hair, Caledfwlch, Lysandre, the walls. You got the brunt of it, as he literally jumped right in front of you.

Why’d he do it? Why did he deem you important enough to literally take a bullet for you? Why can’t you stop staring? Why didn’t you stop him?

 

The blood keeps spreading out from underneath John, looking like angelic wings against the cold hard floor. You stare, transfixed, at the blood as it trickles down John’s forehead and into his eyes, mouth, chin, cheeks.

Those blue eyes that were once so full of life are now blank, expressionless.

 

A cruel laughter snaps your attention away from John’s corpse and towards the evil, _evil_ murderer in front of you.

“Shut the fuck up!” You yell, voice echoing across the room. Lysandre doesn’t shut the fuck up.

“Shut up!” You yell, ignoring the tears running down your face.

“My my, that was unexpected, wasn’t it? I thought he wasn’t an idiotic fool who wastes resources—turns out he was a waste of a bullet.” Lysandre muses, looking down at John corpse with a look of disdain on his face.

“Don’t you, _dare_ refer to him as a waste of a bullet. He is worth more than an inch of your body. You’re a fucking psychopath! How can you not care that you just murdered a fucking teenager! He-he jumped in front of a bullet and s-saved m-m-my life. He’s fucking dead because of you!” You furiously wipe away the tears that are running down your cheeks, glaring at the man in front of you.

“Well you see, I don’t care. It is a pity that your friend died, but he is just one useless dead idiot out of many I plan to get rid of. You really ought to be grateful.”

 

How dare he say you should be grateful that John’s dead! John didn’t do anything wrong. It was all your fault, not his. _You_ should be the one lying on the floor with a bullet through your brain, not him.

Never him.

 

You see red (both metaphorically and in Johns blood). Caledfwlch, sweet, dear, _loyal_ Caledfwlch flies to you, pushing his hilt into your open palm.

 _‘Don’t worry, we’ll make him pay.’_ He whispers into your mind as you grip hard on his hilt. _‘His blood will paint the walls red, like he did with your precious love.’_

Without any warning, you (lieutenant) surge forward, brandishing Caledfwlch as a sword. Lysandre has no time to react as Caledfwlchs blade slices through his neck.

As Lysandres head thunks down on the floor, you make your way back to John, collapsing beside him. Blood soaks into your suit (the one you changed into so that John would think that you’re attractive.) but you don’t care at all.

 

Oberon is curled up on John’s chest, fluffy white fur matted with Johns blood. His ribbons are wrapped around John, absorbing the last of his fading warmth.

You reach out to stroke Johns cheek with your hand, desperate for a reaction. There is a stupid, dumb smile on his face that seems to say ‘ _it’s all going to be ok’._

~~But it’s not, it’s not, it will never be ok ever again.~~

Maybe he’s pranking you? John loves pranks. Any second now he’s gonna jump up and it’s all been a silly game.

But the look in those lifeless eyes make you realise that it’s not. He’s dead and there’s nothing you can do to bring him back.

 

_‘…Actually’_

You startle at the sound of a melodious, rich voice speak in your mind. Oberons ears prick up, but he stays huddled into Johns chest.

You look around wildly, before you rest your eyes on the tall blue deer above you.

_‘I am the Deity of Life after all, and I owe him a debt.’_

“I-I…you’re going to bring him back? Bring him back to life?”

_‘I will save him.’_

“Then what are you waiting for? Just do it!”

_‘I’ll make your dreams come true.’_

“Do it!” You scream at the looming figure above you.

 

Xerneas raises its mighty head, antlers ablaze with flashing multi-coloured lights. John begins to glow, surrounded with the same light as Xerneas.

John begins to rise up into the air, lights flitting around his corpse like little bugs, landing on his skin. By this time, Oberon has already leapt off John’s chest, and is staring up at his trainers floating corpse.

The lights continue to swirl around him as you stare, transfixed. A few of the lights drift down to you, but most stay focussed on John.

The gunshot wound begins to heal up, blood and brain-matter retreating. The light fades, and Xerneas lets out a loud sigh.

Suddenly, John is falling, and both you and Oberon rush forward to catch him. His body hits your arms and you wrap them around him protectively, keeping him safe.

 

 _‘Remember, there will be consequences for this.’_ Xerneas whispers and bounds away, up into the sky above you.

“Urnngh…what happened?” John rubs his eyes and looks up at you. Your heart melts at the sight of his blue eyes looking up at you.

“You um…died.”

“Oh. Well is this heaven?”

The pure innocence of his tone makes you beam in excitement and joy. “No. Unfortunately for you, you’re back on earth.”

“What do you mean unfortunately? I’m back with you aren’t I?” He smiles, a pure, amazing thing that sends your melted heart aflutter.

 

John is alive.

Everything is alright again.

 

* * *

 

Considering John was dead a few hours ago, he had to be taken to the hospital. Luckily, he was the only one in our group with any major injuries (except our Pokémon, but Nurse Joy healed them). But John’s injuries weren’t so major anymore, but the doctors said that John would need to stay for a few weeks for observation.

You’ve refused to leave his side ever since—much to the doctors annoyance. But, it earned you the silent approval of Rose, Kanaya, Jade and even Karkat (who rushed back from Shalour City after hearing what happened).

 

After a few days of being in the hospital, Professor Sycamore and a few Officer Jenny’s came to see you. They congratulated you on saving the world, then asked you to attend an awards ceremony to award you all with a Honour of Kalos. (Except Karkat).

Of course, you had to wait until John gets better, but that should be pretty soon. John’s already doing brilliantly—he just needs to be under observation for a few more days and he’s good to go.

But…there’s one thing that the doctors can’t fix.

 

It must have been the price Xerneas said he had to pay.

Every night, John falls ill with terrible night-terrors, screaming and screaming until you wrap his shivering form in your own. Sleeping with him makes it no better, but it works better than all the sleeping pills the doctors prescribed.

He says he can see terrible visions, of shadows and monsters and a warped reality that mirrors your own. You both reckon it’s what he saw in the afterlife—or whatever it was he saw. Rose believes it’s possibly the Distortion World he sees, even though ‘it doesn’t work like that’. Jade argues that perhaps it could be some unknown parallel universe. Kanaya just pats Johns hand reassuringly.

Karkat stays silent throughout each conversation.

 

John has the support of his friends and family, and everything will be ok.

 

* * *

 

“I guess you could wear your pants as a shirt, if you really wanted to.” John muses, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

 

A few days have passed, and since John has recovered, it is time for the celebrations. You’ve already endured the awards ceremony, which was painstaking to say the least. Lots of fireworks and cheering crowds and the constant fear of being recognised and John finding out.

Finding out what?

That’s not important right now. What is important is that John is laughing and happily talking with you in the ceremony after-party at the top of the Lumiose Prism Tower.

 

Your Honour of Kalos is resting safely against your full badge case, hidden in the depths of your bag. Your fingers idly brush against it as John happily chats with strangers.

You don’t really like talking to people, so you let John handle talking to the celebrities from all around earth. Apparently saving the world merits celebrity attention (not that he’s not getting it from you.)

Rose keeps wiggling her eyebrows at you, sending little waves of intrusive bullshit your way. You can almost hear her nagging at how you’re jealous.

Every so often, you nudge John and whisper a funny question into John’s ear, which he happily answers.

 

“I’m sorry, but, what!!?” The person John is conversing with exclaims. They’re…someone from another region. You think. You don’t really care.

“Oh! Sorry, it was something Dave said. What were you saying?” John replies, apologetically smiling at them. They roll their eyes distastefully and you glare at them.

“Never mind. It’s obvious you have someone more important than me to worry about.” The person stalks off before John can even protest.

Caledfwlch makes a small ‘shnk’ of victory that only you can hear.

John turns to you, Oberons ribbons wrapped around his arm like a vice.

“Champions are so fucking weird.”

“HAha, yep. Weird. That’s what they are. So weird. And I totally am not one of them. Nope. Not weird at all. Nuh-uh.”

 _‘You might want to tone it down a little, not-champion.’_ Caledfwlch hisses in your mind, causing you to shut up.

“Haha you may not be Champion, but you sure are weird.” John giggles, scrunching up his nose in the cutest way possible.

 

On the dancefloor, a tune begins to play. It’s upbeat and peppy, with the type of tune that makes you tap along—no matter the circumstance.

“Hey look! Everyone’s dancing!” John gasps excitedly, grabbing your hand.

“Well, it is a celebration after all. People dance at celebrations.”

“Maybe…we should join them?” John questions, light blush on his cheeks and trust in his bright blue eyes.

“I-I-er…”

“What? Is the great Dave Strider nervous?” He teases, poking you on the chest.

“No! I’m not nervous, what are you talking about? I just don’t want to dance. Cool kids don’t dance.”

“Pfffft.” He blows a raspberry at you, little pink tongue poking out between tan lips. “You’re not cool—you’re a giant goober.”

“No I’m not! You are.”

John laughs whole-heartedly, grabbing both your hands in his own. He nudges his head towards the dance floor, smiling coyly.

“Come on Dave, let’s dance.”

“Ugh fine.” You pretend to be annoyed, but inside you’re a bundle of nerves and excitement.

 

But John leads you out onto the dancefloor with a smile on his face and a pep in his step. People are staring, stopping conversations to stare at the two of you and your Pokémon. John is smiling up at you. You can’t let him down.

You fumble awkwardly as John gracefully twirls around you. Being such a short nerd, you would’ve never expected him to be so graceful and light on his feet!

You feel like a giant klutz next to his gracious beauty.

He doesn’t seem to mind, he just leads you along as you awkwardly shuffle alongside him. Caledfwlch laughs compliments into your mind, shaking with amusement.

 

The song changes into a different tune. It’s slow and melodic, a romantic waltz echoing through the crowds of people atop Lumiose City Prism Tower. You shoot a glare towards the stereo system, to be met with the smug lavender gaze of Rose Lalonde. She winks and shoots you a thumbs up. You respond by flipping her the bird.

John just laughs and presses closer to you, a gentle hand cups your waist and another places itself on your shoulder. A self-satisfied smirk graces his lips as he begins to move along with the music.

As always, you are as graceful as a monster truck. You bump into several other people also dancing, causing angry whispers and glares to go your way.

You know people are staring, but with John by your side, you don’t care. Let them stare, let them wonder and gossip amongst themselves. You have John back, and in this perfect moment, that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Forest Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for the oncoming shitstorm lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially fluff before the shitstorm lol

Your name is John Egbert and yes, it’s you again.

Wait what?

 

Anyway, Dave and yourself are on a sort of…vacation of sorts in Couriway Town for around a week or so. It’s nice and relaxing—no constant walking, no worrying about supplies constantly—just rest.

If only you didn’t see horrendous visions every time you closed your eyes.

At least Dave is willing to put up with it, soothing your night-terrors, reassuring you that everything will be ok, just holding you until you feel better. Oberon does his best to soothe you as well, wrapping his ribbons around you to keep you sane.

 

You’ve been here for a few days already, and had a really fun time. The cascades of water are absolutely beautiful—especially in the sunsets. It’s so relaxing and peaceful here.

On the first day, Professor Sycamore came to visit, congratulating you on your whole ‘saving the world’ thing. You happily greeted him, but Dave was oddly cold. Whenever Lysandre was mentioned, Dave would scowl and change the subject.

You figured that Dave was just grumpy with Lysandre, considering Lysandre killed you, and then Dave killed him. (You know about that, even though Dave refuses to tell you. You saw Lysandres decapitated body lying on the floor.) So after the Professor left, you told him off for it.

 

Currently, the two of you are having a date-not-date thing, with Caledfwlch and Oberon watching you intently from the sidelines.

A picnic blanket is laid out on the grassy bank of the main river that winds around Couriway Town. A varying array of snacks and eating utensils are spread out on the blanket, waiting to be feasted upon. You’re lying on your back, staring up at the cloudy sky above you. A few Swablu pass by, migrating south for the winter. Dave is sitting beside you, casually munching on a sandwich you made back in the Pokémon Centre.

 

“Man Egbert, this shit is bananas.”

“Nah, this is a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“Don’t you sass me young man.”

You blow a raspberry in his direction, causing an offended gasp. Dave leans down to your eye-level, shades nestled in his hair. Red meets blue, and bleach-blonde hair brushes against your own black hair.

“How fucking dare you.” He hisses playfully.

“Haha, you’re such a dork.”

“Don’t tell me I’m a dork when you just literally blew an actual raspberry at me.”

“Hee hee hee.” You giggle, smiling stupidly up at your friend. He smiles back at you, fondness crinkling up his eyes in the cutest way possible.

A comfortable silence passes between the two of you, and Dave settles beside you, joining you in staring up at the sky.

 

“You see that cloud over there?” You break the silence.

“What one? There’s like a million of them.”

“That one over there, the one that looks like a Pikachu!”

Dave squints, staring up at the specific cloud you pointed out. “It does not.”

“It does too! Look, see, that’s its tail and those are its ears.” You point excitedly at the cloud-achu.

“Yeah well that one looks like a dick. See, there’s the balls, and there’s the shaft.”

You laugh, elbowing him in the ribs. “Man, Rose would have a fit. You’re seeing dicks in the sky. That’s bound to bring up some psychological issues that you may be harbouring.”

“That nosey broad thinks everything is wrong with me. Let’s not mention Rose during our date.”

“Our…date? Is this a date?” You fix your gaze over to the cloud-achu, too embarrassed and filled with hopeful joy to look at Dave.

“Um…yeah…if you want it to be. Like, it can just be a normal bromantic picnic if you want. I don’t want to pressure you into anything but I really like you and I guess I kinda want to hang out with you more? So if you don’t want this to be a date it won’t be but—“

Instead of replying, you inch your fingers towards his hand, gripping it with your own. You squeeze it happily, turning so his blushing face is dead-centre in your vision.

“Hahahaha h a ha…” He laughs loudly and obnoxiously. Caledfwlch ‘chnks’ loudly at his trainer from over in the glistening pool all your Pokémon are relaxing in.

“Aww shhh you giant goober.” You giggle, booping him on the nose. He blushes and shoves your hand away playfully.

 

This is only the start of the fun and date-like thing the two of you go on. To be honest, it’s nothing like you expect from a first date. It’s not romantic, or filled with awkward stares. It’s filled with dick jokes and good food and shy hand-holding.

You don’t know what this makes you, but you enjoy it all the same. The two of you have plenty of time to work things out.

 

* * *

 

“Argggh! Why does Snowbelle City have to be so cold?”

“Well it does have snow in the name Dave.”

 

Around midday yesterday, the two of you left Couriway Town to walk all the way to Snowbelle City. Once you defeat the Gym Leader there, you can finally battle the Elite Four, then the Champion.

You’ve just arrived in Snowbelle City, and it is freezing cold.

Icy cold gusts blow from the huge building in the centre of the city. By the badge on the door, you figure that this is the Snowbelle City Pokémon Gym.

 

“Yeah but it’s so cooooold! Route 17 wasn’t as cold as this, and they used a Mamoswine as transport! I swear it wasn’t this cold when I was here last!”

“Oh shush Dave, you big whinger you.” You tease, grinning at him through several layers of fabric.

The two of you are very rugged up—with around three scarves each. Caledfwlch is sporting a fluffy pink scarf with white spots and Oberon is wearing a silky black scarf. You and Dave are holding mittened hands, standing in awe at the snow-covered city around you.

 

“Anyway, let’s go Dave! We have things to do, remember?”

“Oh uh, yeah.”

Grinning, you begin to drag him through the city, towards the Pokémon Gym. It gets colder and colder as you run, snow piling up against your scarves and landing in your hair. The cold makes your cheeks darken and your breath fogs up in front of you.

You turn a corner, passing a cluster of snowbell flowers and reach the entrance to the gym.

Unfortunately for you, it appears to be locked tight.

“What? Why’s it closed up?” You exclaim, more to yourself than anyone else.

“Wulfric is outside, walking in Route 20. He closed the Gym until he gets back. I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait until he comes back to battle him.” A sun-glassed black-suited man answers you, pointing towards a strangely forested route.

“Oh, ok. Thankyou mister.”

 

You and Dave move away, out of earshot of the suited man. “So he’ll be out for a while, what do you want to do until then?”

“Get out of this cold.” Dave grumbles, nose and cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Haha, you read my mind. Route 20 exploring it is!”

 

* * *

 

Unusually, Route 20 is leafy, green and a warm paradise. Compared to the frozen city it’s situated next to, this is a very strange occurrence.

But honestly, you don’t care. This place is warm—warm enough for you to strip off into just shorts (long pants in Dave’s case) and shove your scarves, gloves, hats, shoes and coats into your packs. You’re both wearing tank tops that you had been wearing before you took your clothes off. Long pants for Dave and a summer skirt for you complete the picture.

 

Oberon skips alongside you, running circles around you, Dave and Caledfwlch as you and Dave argue over the town Map.

“Dave, I’m telling you, we’re lost! Just admit it you stubborn goober!”

“And I’m telling you, I know exactly where we are.”

“Alright then, where are we?” You put your hand on your hips and stare up at him.

He squints at the map in front of him, bringing it closer to his face. Caledfwlch mutters incoherent nothings, shifting his eye side-to-side. Eventually he answers you, looking falsely confidant. “We’re in Route 20!”

“No shit dumb dumb.”

“Thanks, I try.”

“So you admit it, we’re lost.”

“I never said that.”

“But you’re thinking it.”

“Only Caledfwlch is allowed entry into my wicked mindscape.”

“Bet he’s traumatised by all the dicks he sees.”

“Your dick you mean.”

“…bro, that’s so deep, I’m drowning.”

“Well I’m drowning in your eyes bro.”

“Bro…” You gasp, widening your eyes up at him.

He bursts out laughing, and with barely any hesitation, you start laughing along with him. Soon the two of you are cackling away at each other, literally rolling on the floor laughing. Breathless, you lay on the grass together, laughing until it dies down into a comfortable silence.

 

“We’re totally not lost.”

“Tell that to the Berry tree we passed like five times.”

“Um no, it’s very obviously a different berry tree.”

“Dave, I highly doubt there are like five different Kasib Berry trees! You _know_ how rare they are.”

“What, are you a Berry tree expert now?”

“Yes! And you know what the Berry tree says Dave?”

“I don’t know! What does it say John?”

“It says we’re fucking lost Dave!”

“What? So you can talk to trees now?”

“Yes, I am a tree-nymph sent to seduce you and steal your heart.” You roll your eyes at him

“I-I can believe that…” You think you hear, but you’re not too sure if you heard him correctly.

 

“Look Dave, we’re lost. Can’t you get your Charizard to fly up and tell us the way to go?”

He sighs. “John, for the millionth time, we aren’t lost. But if it makes you happier, I’ll send him up to search.” Dave raises up his hand, releasing the Pokémon inside. The Charizard soars up, already knowing what to do. You wave to him as he flies away, before settling down in the grass.

 

“If you were a Pokémon, what one would you be?” You ask, looking over at Dave solemnly.

“Probably Arceus!”

“ ** _Dave!”_**

“What? I am your god.”

“Be serious. This is a serious question!” You pout at him, Oberon joining you, flaring his ribbons up.

“Wha--? Dammit…Ugh. In all seriousness, I’d probably be a Trubbish…I’m weak and expendable, and poisonous to those around me.” He looks away, obviously embarrassed in over-sharing. You scoot over to him, wrapping your arms around his miserable form and pulling him close.

“Nah, I’d reckon you’d be a Solrock, because you’re my sunshine.”

“…what?”

“O-or maybe a Diglet, because you’ve dug your way into my heart.”

“I…”

“Maybe even a Bulbasaur, because you’re number one.”

“…”

“Heh…heh…” You hide your embarrassment by burying your darkened face in his shoulder.

“Are you…flirting, with _me_ …using Pokémon puns?”

“Absol-lutely.”

A pause. Then, once again, he bursts out laughing. You blush even darker.

 

Oh great, you’ve fucked up.

You were wrong in thinking that he’d like or appreciate your mastery of puns. You flop down on the ground, letting go of Dave and staring up at the sky. It’s better staring up at the clouds than his disgusted face.

Another cloud-achu floats ahead, smiling stupidly. You scowl at it. Stupid cloud-achu. So happy when everyone below it is upset.

You’re interrupted from your sulking by strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you over. You find yourself tangle up on Dave’s lap, completely encompassed in his arms and chest and scent. He leans in to whisper in your ear.

 

“They call me Dave Strider because I got Master Balls.”

You can’t help it, you burst out laughing. He blushes, but leans forward, nudging you closer to him.

“I think I’m going to need a burn heal—you’re so hot.” You say, trying to look at least a little seductive.

Dave snorts, pausing his mission to drag you into his body for only a moment before continuing. You giggle as his hands trail down your back, pausing just above your butt.

“I find it…Oddish…that we haven’t gotten together yet.”

You gasp in surprise. He was kidding, just playing around…right?

He’s now so close that you can see the freckles on his cheek and see right into those red, red eyes.

Oh Arceus, he’s not going to?? Oh man oh man oh man.

Just as he’s about to bring your lips together (you think) a loud roar echoes through the trees. Charizard stands there in all his magnificent, cock-blocking glory.

Dave shoves you off his lap faster than the human eye can see, both of you blushing furiously. You tumble onto the grass, but make no move to get up.

 

“Sorry…I”

“No it’s fine, I—“

“I don’t…”

“Look, I need to give you something.” You say, digging into your pockets. You feel Dave and Caledfwlch ‘s curious gaze on your back, but you ignore them in favour of pulling out a small white rock.

You turn to Dave, placing it in his hands.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an everstone, to remind you that you’re perfect—just the way you are. I’m giving you this everstone so that you’ll remember every time you look at it that you’re absolutely perfect.”

Caledfwlch makes a loud ‘shnk’ing noise, seemingly saying something to Dave.

“I know Cal, I know.” Dave smiles shyly.

 

Charizard roars again, nearly making Dave drop his everstone.

“Oh um…he says that he can take us to where Wulfric is.”

“Oh great! Let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

The place Charizard flies you to is a small, secluded grove in the woods covered in flowers. Pokémon are running around happily, crowding a huge figure in the centre of the field.

As you land, the Pokémon shriek in fear, hiding behind the beefy man who’s staring stunned at Dave.

 

“Wulfric! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your station?” Dave scowls, making the man in front of you (Wulfric you presume) tremble a little.

“B-Boss I…this is a sanctuary I made, for Pokémon who have been abused or abandoned by their trainers.”

“That’s a—“

“Wonderful idea!” You interrupt Dave, beaming at Wulfric, he seems to relax when you say this.

“Yes, it is but you should still be at your station.”

 

A weight on your foot draws your attention away from their conversation and towards the adorable sentient purple goo that’s happily sitting on your foot.

“Awww hey little guy.” You coo, bending down to pat the squishy blob. It coos back, voice a glubby, watery mess.

Oberon scowls and jumps towards it, ribbons flaring. But the Ditto is unperturbed. It merely shifts—into an almost-exact copy of Oberon.

“Whoa! Awesome!” You gasp out, running a hand through the thick fluffy fur that wasn’t there a minute ago.

 

“So, I believe you wish to challenge me?” You look up to see Wulfric staring at you.

“Oh, um yes!”

“Excellent. I will meet you back in the gym, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

You nod in thanks as he turns to go. He leaves, leaving you alone with Dave and all these Pokémon.

 

“Haha, you made a new friend—and you both look like nerds.” Dave calls over to you, smirking.

You and the Ditto poke your tongues out at him in unison, earning an unamused scoff. Little body jiggling, Ditto transforms itself into a perfect copy of Dave.

“What—Hey stop that! That’s disgusting!”

“Hee hee, this Ditto is amazing!”

“No it’s not! It’s disturbing and disgusting.”

“Hey! If that’s a jab at Ditto, fuck you! But, if it’s a jab at yourself, please remember the everstone I gave you.”

He doesn’t reply, he just blushes and fingers the everstone-shaped lump in his pocket.

“I like him! I want to catch him and name him Squishy!”

“Oh Arceus no.”

“But…can you help me catch him?” You ask, shooting the best puppy-dog eyes his way.

“Uggggh fine.”

 

* * *

 

After we (Dave) caught Squishy, we had a picnic in the Pokémon Village, sitting in the flower fields. You built a chain of flowers and placed it over Dave’s head. He did the same for you and dubbed you the ‘Heir to the Flowers’.

It’s still in your hair, even as you battle the Snowbelle City Gym Leader Wulfric.

 

It is Fenn versus his Abomasnow.

Dave has somewhat informed you about type advantages, so you know Fenn has this one in the bag.

And indeed he does.

With just one Flamethrower, the Abomasnow is defeated.

It’s…kind of a letdown if you’re honest.

 

Wulfric returns his Abomasnow and turns to you, handing you a snowflake shaped badge. “Heh. You did well kiddo, especially to beat me so fast! You deserve it.”

You smile back at him, but your mind is in another place.

You’ve finally done it, you can now walk up Victory Road and battle the Elite Four.

And once you’ve beaten them, you’ll challenge the Champion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Road of Victory and Elitist of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory Road, the Elite Four and the much anticipated Champion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a ski-trip school excursion for the next three days! So no chapter writing, boo hoo.

You and Dave are standing at the start of Victory Road.

You’ve just passed the inspections of the gate-guard and you’re now about to begin your journey up the peaks to the Kalos Pokémon League.

 

“Whoa! This place is beautiful, wouldn’t you agree Dave?”

“Yeah.” Dave’s answer is curt and clipped.

“And our Pokémon seem to be loving the walk.” You point over to where Oberon is; happily perched in a tree.

“I can see that.”

 

Dave’s been like this all day, ever since you defeated Wulfric in battle. He’s been angry, giving short, clipped replies to your questions. He’s been scowling at anything that even looked at him the wrong way, which is incredibly unlike him. He gets incredibly touchy whenever you mention the Elite Four—especially the champion.

You’re starting to think it’s something you did.

 

You sigh, turning away from Dave and focussing more on the road ahead.

Your pack is heavy against your back as you walk, but it’s filled with all the essentials you’ll need for this three-day hike. Tents, sleeping bags, food, spare clothes and matches for a fire (although both of you have fire-type Pokémon.) You have probably packed a little two much—more than enough for two humans and their full teams of Pokémon in three days. But it’s better to be more prepared than less.

You walk in silence a little longer before you try to talk to him again.

 

“I think there’s a cave up ahead.”

“I can see that.”

“I think we have to go through it in order to progress.”

“That’s obvious. The path leads up to it.”

“How do you know that? We aren’t even there yet! I’m just going off what I can see on the map.”

He turns away, obviously not wanting to talk to you. You turn away, once again focussing on the road ahead. Maybe this will all blow over. Maybe Dave will calm down, and everything will go back to normal. Maybe he’ll tell you what’s wrong, and you’ll work it out together.

 

He doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

_Darkness, darkness everywhere._

_It fills your lungs up, and you choke, coughing up dark droplets of unidentifiable liquid._

_You feel something brush against your leg and you can’t help but cry out. Bright, bright eyes of flashing colour loom over you, leering maliciously._

_You scream, but nothing comes out except thick, hot oil. It burns your tongue, mouth, throat. Large, glistening tears roll down your cheeks and drop into the abyss below._

_The bright lights move closer, accompanied by a grinning set of wicked fangs. They move closer, saliva running down the jagged points._

_You feel a weight on your chest, weighing you down, sinking you further into the abyss below._

_You faintly hear someone screaming your name, but you just keep falling deeper…and deeper…and deeper…._

“John! Wake the fuck up!”

_What? That sounds like…_

“John, come on, wake up!”

 

“Dave!” You gasp awake, immediately clinging to the solid object who is holding you in their arms.

“Shhh John, it’s ok. It was just a nightmare—nothing to worry about.” Dave’s voice is soothing, calming down your rapidly beating heart.

You say nothing, just cling to him as you sob and shake. He strokes your back and murmurs soothing words until you settle down. You close your eyes and hold him close, just wanting him near you. He stiffens up a little as you place your face in his neck, but soon relaxes.

“Do you…want to talk about it?”

“Heh. It was the same as always. Darkness, the abyss, those flashing eyes, those leering jaws. You know, the usual.” You chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“My intense, burning positivity.”

“You can’t be ok with this! You died John. I saw it. I had to watch as blood pooled from your head and you lay on the floor smiling— _fucking smiling._ I can’t…I don’t understand how you can be ok with having died.”

“I…never said I was ok with it.” You whisper, so quietly that you doubt he heard it.

He heard it.

 

His grip tightens, and suddenly you’re in his lap, surrounded by blankets, Pokémon and Dave.

“Why didn’—why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Heh. Too late for that.” He tsks. “Tell me how you really feel about it. Please. I’m already so worried about you.”

Much to your embarrassment, you burst into tears, a months’ worth of worry and fear and sadness finally leaking from your eyes.

“I-I”

Dave nods his encouragement, spurring you to continue.

“Well, as you probably know, I’m plagued with vicious night-terrors every night. I try not to let it get to me, but it still kind of does. The nightmares just keep coming and coming, always terrifying. They’re always there, I can’t escape them! Sometimes, I can’t help but feel I was supposed to die right there in Team Flare HQ, and stay dead.”

Dave stiffens up, clutching you close. “Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true! People don’t just die and come back—that’s not how things work.”

“You did.”

“That’s different.”

“No it’s not. You’re alive, and you’re going to stay that way. I know things might seem like you’re supposed to be dead, but if you’re supposed to be dead, Xerneas wouldn’t’ve brought you back. I know the nightmares are tough but you can deal with them—you’re incredibly strong, and brave, and I admire you so much.”

“Oh I…thank you.” You smile at him, snuggling down into his arms. The two of you are snuggled up in a peaceful, comforting silence when Dave speaks up.

 

“Sorry for being such a dick these past few days.”

“’t’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve been pushing you away because I’m scared.”

“Of what, these guns?” You chuckle, flexing your arms in his direction.

“What? Those flabby things?” He smirks back, poking your arm. Your arm-fat jiggles weirdly, and you giggle at it.

“Point is, over the next few days you’ll hear some stuff about me, learn stuff that might blow your mind. I just…don’t want you to get mad at me.”

“Why would I get mad at you?”

“I don’t know…”

“Exactly. You’re my best friend Dave—I trust you. I won’t get mad, I promise.”

“Not when you find out the truth.”

“Dave, once again let me remind you that you’re my best friend. I trust you. Cut the mopey bullshit. Like you said, I’ll find out in a few days’ time, so we’ll wait and see if I’ll be mad. I promise you I won’t be.”

“I-Ok. Fine.”

“Goodnight Dave.”

“Goodnight John.”

 

You curl up to Dave and close your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep. For once in a month, you have a sound, solid nights sleep.

 

* * *

 

True to Dave’s word, he stopped being ‘such a dick’ for the rest of the journey.

The two of you completed Victory Road together, tired and exhausted but feeling truly alive. Now, you’ve dragged Dave into the Pokémon Leagues Castle, ready to challenge the Elite Four.

Once again, Dave seems nervous, but you’ve reassured him numerous times that everything will be fine.

 

The two of you are waiting in the foyer for someone to let you in. It’s large and grand, with huge paintings of past champions and crystal Chandelures.

The portrait of the current Champion looms above you, so intimidating that Dave has to look away.

The Champion is wearing a black suit and tie—bleach-blonde hair streaked with red. His lead Pokémon is floating by his side—a rather kind looking Aegislash. The Champion is tan and muscular, with angular features and a confident smirk. His eyes are a striking shade of red.

Wait a minute, the Champion kind of looks like—

 

“So you’re the worm intent on challenging us.” A tall, red-themed lady stalks up to you, hands on hips.

“Um…isn’t everyone?”

She scowled. “I’m Malva of the Elite Four. If you wish to battle our dear, _sweet_ Champion-“ She glares at Dave while saying this. “Then you’ll have to get past me. Which I highly doubt you will—My fire-type Pokémon are simply the best there is. I’ll look forward to beating you in my Blazing Chamber.” She turns on her heel and stalks off, indicating you should probably follow her.

“What an asshole.” You say once you’re sure she’s out of earshot.

“Yeah, she is. But you get used to it. On a completely unrelated note, do you think the Blazing Chamber is where she 420 blazes it?”

“Dave!”

“Haha, just kidding. You’re going to cream her ass.”

“Hopefully…”

 

* * *

 

You do indeed ‘cream her ass’.

Her flaming Pyroar was no match for Casey’s water jets. In possible record time, you were walking out of the Blazing Chamber, Malva’s stare burning into your back.

 

Next, you battled and defeated Siebold in the Flood Chamber. Both Siebold and his Clawitzer were amazing, but Casper was even more amazing.

But you defeated him a little slower than you would have liked, seeing as you had no type advantages next.

 

After that, it was the Ironworks Chamber with Wikstrom and his Klefki. Fenn did well, burning his way to victory but…

Halfway through the battle, Malva called over Dave and they both left. You…haven’t seen him next.

You made him promise to stay and watch! He promised.

 

Finally, you head to the Dragonmark Chamber to battle Drasna and her Dragalge. Even with the poison typing, it was still no match for Oberon and his quick, ribbon-filled attacks.

“Well done dearie! You’ve beaten the Elite Four! The Champion awaits in his Radiant Chamber.”

You thank Drasna for the battle, who just nods at you and activates the teleporter, sending you right in front of the Radiant Chamber.

It’s…very well lit. You have to squint and cover your eyes in order to not be blinded by the Champions ‘radiance’.

Once the glare dies down, you open your eyes to be confronted by the champion.

 

Like his portrait, he stands tall and proud. He was wearing a rather fetching red suit, and his Aegislash floated proudly by his side. But what the portrait didn’t show was his full lithe form, or the aviator shades resting firmly on his face.

Hold on…this guy and his Aegislash look familiar…

“Dave!? Caledfwlch!?”

“Hi John…” Dave mutters sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. You notice (with much more hurt and sadness than you’d like to admit) that Dave had time to dye his hair, but not watch you battle your way through the Elite Four.

“You’re the champion?” You say dumbly, staring at him.

“Uh yeah. Was kinda obvious wasn’t it?”

“You’re not messing with me are you? No pranks?”

“Pretty big and tough to prank successfully and pull off. Pretending to be Champion is also illegal, believe it or not.”

“Oh…then I guess you really are Champion huh?”

“Yeah.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you decide to travel with me? I’m just some kid—you’re the champion!”

“I actually…have no idea when I did.”

“Wha—oh. Ok then…” You say, a little dejectedly.

“I-um, I mean.” Guilt flashes in his eyes and he takes a step back, raising up his hands in defence. “Look, there’s a thing that all Champions do—it’s kind of a tradition. Every time the regions Professor gives a group of children a Pokémon, that regions Champion follows them around to—“

“—Nope. Please don’t.” You hold your hands in front of his face, chuckling a little.

“Shhh John, I’m explaining things.”

“But that’s creepy!”

“Don’t diss tradition.”

“I will if it’s about stalking children!”

“It’s not—look, nevermind. Let me explain.”

“Ok fine. I’ll let you continue your story about how you stalk children.”

He glares at you, but continues. “Anyway, I was Champion—people fear me because I have the power to essentially kill them. And don’t you give me that sceptical look mister—I’ve killed someone before. Anyway, everyone treated me like I was special—like a god amongst men, which I am. And then I met you, and you laughed at me, and didn’t even know I was Champion. I felt…like a person again, however cliché and bullshit that sounds.”

“No…it sounds really sweet.” You smile at him, but he avoids your gaze.

“I…I guess you were my only friend…”

“Awww.” You smile at him again. “Wait _were?_ ”

 

Dave’s facial expression darkens and you swear you see tears running down his face before he turns away.

“Come. We have a battle to commence.” He stalks down the light-filled corridor, obviously expecting you to follow. You do, albeit slowly and nervously.

Is Dave ok? He’s acting pretty weird…again.

“You do know how Championship battles work, right?”

“Ummm…not really? I mean, I didn’t even know who the Champion of Kalos was until like, five minutes ago.”

“Unlike Gym Battles and Elite Four Battles, Champion and challenger battles use six Pokémon on each side. Everything is already set up—I knew you would beat the Elite Four.”

You smile at that. Despite the sudden cold, angry attitude he’s adopted, Dave still cares about you.

“Ok. Six vs six. Got it. Anything else I need to know?”

“No, that pretty much covers it.”

“Great…um are we really doing this?”

“Yeah bro, we’re making this happen.” A glimmer of normal-Dave is back, but it’s quickly repressed.

Dave walks across the Chamber, motioning for you to stay put. With a dramatic spin, he brandishes a pokeball.

“Battle, start!”

 

The first in our parties were Oberon and Caledfwlch.

The two walking Pokémon leapt into battle reluctantly. You don’t blame them. Just like Dave and yourself, Oberon and Caledfwlch are best friends. You don’t want to battle Dave—you want to battle side-by-side with Dave, like you always have.

You shoot a glance at Dave, trying to see if he felt the same. Your gaze is met with a mask, a stoic, expressionless face hiding its true emotions.

But the battle is still going, despite both trainer and Pokémon’s reluctance.

Unfortunately for you, the type advantages are not in your favour.

Oberon does his best, but Caledfwlch’s Steel-type attacks quickly overcome Oberon.

 

The second in both your parties are Fenn and Lil’Ninja. Once again, type advantages are not in your favour and soon Fenn is lying at your feet, defeated.

 

The third in both your parties are Squishy and a tall, strong Lucario.

Squishy immediately Transforms into an exact copy of Dave’s Lucario, matching him in size, speed and strength.

They were at it for ten minutes before you both agreed it was a draw.

During that ten minutes, you were given time to admire/stare at Dave. Once you see through the hardened mask, you see hurt, pain and sadness. You don’t know why. You wish he would tell you what’s wrong. You could help make him feel better.

 

The fourth one was Liv against a fat, yellow Pikachu.

Liv, with all her Ground-type moves, beats the Pikachu, subduing its Electric-type attacks.

 

The fifth is Casey and Dave’s Charizard.

Casey Hydro-pumped her way to victory…but it felt too easey. Like Dave is letting you win. Dave’s the Champion—he’s the best battler in the Kalos region! The best of the best. He should be standing tall and proud, except he’s standing dejected, curling in on himself. He’s not even looking at the battle!

 

Finally, the sixth members of your parties—Casper and a flopping, pathetic Magikarp.

Ok he’s definitely letting you win.

He shrugs, mouthing something that looks like ‘it’s ironic’.

Needless to say, Casper completely creams the Magikarp.

 

You’ve…won?

You guess you’re the champion now.

 

Dave motions for you to follow him through the giant marble double doors behind him.

Once you step inside, you become overwhelmed by the sheer majesty of the room. Pristine white marble columns inlaid with glittering gems, golden statues of Pokémon and trainers. Swirling lines lead up to a raised podium with six golden notches.

Even Dave matched the ornate scenery—pristine black suit, perfectly styled hair.

You feel like garbage in comparison. You’re wearing simple shorts and a t-shirt, with the messiest hair in existence.

 

Dave led you up to the podium, gesturing to the notches. “Put your Pokémon in the notches. There, you will be recorded in the Hall of Fame for all eternity.” His voice is level and emotionless, his face an indifferent mask.

“Dave? Are you ok?” You ask, stepping towards him concerned.

“Just…put your Pokémon in the notches.”

“Put the Pokémon back in the box!” You yell, gently placing your Pokémon. When you turn back to Dave, you expect him to be smiling in amusement. He’s not.

He looks even more emotionless than ever.

 

Upset, you turn back to reclaim your Pokémon, clipping the Pokébelt around your waist.

“Ummm…I guess I’m the champion now?”

“Yes. That’s how these things work.” He was still stoic, just standing there. You feel terrible, like you’ve done something wrong.

“I-I’m sorry…” You squeak. Dave’s indifference is setting you on edge.

“For what?”

“Taking your position.”

He took a step back, eyes wide in shock. Encouraged by this chink in his emotional armour, you decide to press forward. Tell him something. A confession really.

“Well you see…travelling with you these past few months have been the best days of my life—because of you and my Pokémon! Before you protest and say it wasn’t like that, shut up! You’re amazing ok? You’re cool and beautiful and funny and my best friend ever! I really like you, and our time together. I don’t want it to end!”

“…it has to.” Dave’s voice is quiet, but his words make you feel terrible.

“Huh? Why?”

“I just can’t.” He scowls, even angrier this time. He whirls around to leave, but you reach out to grab his hand.

“Wait! Please!” You shout, struggling not to cry.

He remains silent as you pull him closer to you. Carefully, you entangle your fingers together, trying to stop him from leaving.

You blush. More than ever now, you feel stupid and ugly and worthless.

“Look, you might hate me now, and I’m sorry…” You break off, struggling not to cry. “But I think you’re really attractive, and nice, and funny, and smart. I really, _really_ like you. And by like I mean like like.” You pull him closer.

“I think I’m in love with you.” You pull him close, reaching up on tippy-toes. In one swift movement, you reach up and join your lips together in a kiss.

 

You’ve never kissed anyone before, and it shows. You don’t know anything about kissing, but you’ve proofread enough of Rose’s fanfiction to know when someone isn’t kissing back.

You pull away, embarrassed, upset and flustered.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that…” You whisper.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Dave replies coldly. With a strange force, he wrenches his hands from yours. “I have to go.”

And just like that, he walks out of room, Caledfwlch floating behind him.

They leave you collapsed on the floor, struggling not to cry. Not even Oberon can quell your tears.

 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact-This was originally two chapters, but so small I put them together.  
> Fun Fact- Oberons name was originally Karkat.  
> Fun Fact- The next chapter is bullshit and incredibly angsty. Lookers' Sidequest had to happen somehow *shrug*


	11. Bullshit Fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker Sidequest, ft super cliché angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent over a week writing this and honestly I'm so done. So excuse me if it isn't all perfect edited and shit.
> 
> Also, leave reviews please! They help me improve my writing so be honest please. If you think this is shit, tell me why and I'll work to improve it.  
> Also I got locked out of tumblr but I might make one soon probably idk. will say.
> 
> Also, Jade's number in the pokedex is my current number sue me :/

_~Three months later~_

Your name is John Egbert and everything has turned out juuuuuuuuust fine.

Not really.

Well, for everyone else it turned out fine.

 

Jade’s doing amazing! She’s now the Champion of the Kalos region. An hour or so after you became Champion, she came in and challenged you, making you the shortest lived Champion in the history of ever! She is currently trying to legitimately ‘catch ‘em all’. She's at around 638, so good on her.

Rose is currently travelling around Sinnoh, researching the ancient Pokémon that reside there.

Kanaya is currently taking a scholarship to a famous Kantonian Fashion school.

Karkat decided to learn under Professor Elm of the Johto region. He breeds and raises baby Pokémon. It’s honestly a little creepy how into making the baby pokemon he is…almost like he’s acting out his own little rom-com fantasies on it.

Dave…Dave….Dave commited suicide the day after you became Champion.

 

The whole thing was televised.

Bro was watching My Little Pony on TV when the breaking news report came through.

You watched in horror as he plummeted to the ground, having jumped from the Lumiose Light Prism Tower. Luckily, Bro covered your eyes before you see any of the gorey, bloody bits.

You, Nanna and Bro rushed to the scene on Bro’s Togekiss. Officer Jenny’s had already surrounded the area where Dave’s body was, but you were allowed through because Bro was family.

The body was terrible—covered in blood and too disfigured to even recognise. A few metres away from his body lay the shattered everstone you gave him.

His funeral was a small and sombre affair, and you couldn’t stop crying through the entire thing.

Dave was buried in the Lumiose City Graveyard. You said your final goodbyes to that cold, unforgiving stone. You placed upon it the everstone you glued back together. When you visited the next day, it was gone.

You visit his grave every day.

 

Worried about you, Nanna contacted an old friend of hers, Looker, to take you under his wing and train you in the ways of the International Police.

It’s been fun, going on missions and being a cool secret spy. It at least takes your mind off Dave.

 

You’ll be ok. You’ve promised everyone you’ll be ok.

(You’re not).

 

* * *

 

You draw your blue trenchcoat in on yourself, shivering at the cold. You’re currently on one of Looker’s missions—finding a strange trainer who has been stealing people’s Pokémon.

You have a hidden ear-piece with Looker feeding you information.

You’re looking for a male trainer of some kind. They’ll emerge out of the shadows, and challenge you to a battle.

 

“Hey kid, wanna battle?”

Speak of the devil.

An Ace-Trainer stares at you, red eyes glazed over. Somehow, this Ace Trainer looks familiar.

 _“Is that the guy? Accept his challenge.”_ Looker’s voice crackles in your ear.

“Oh, ok. Sure, sounds fun!” You grin and the Ace Trainer…falters a little.

The Ace Trainer nods, sending out an Aegislash. A really familiar…Aegislash.

“Ok Fenn, go!” You cry out, smiling as Fenn leaps out of his Pokéball in a swirl of flames.

 

The Aegislash leapt into action, changing stances and shooting a Flash Cannon Fenns way. Fenn dodges it, and, taking advantage of the Aegislash’s weakened defence, shoots a Flamethrower the Aegislash’s way.

But something is so familiar about this trainer, this Pokémon. The way they looked, the way they battled. The trainer’s red eyes gleam, reminding you so much of _him._

No! He’s dead! Stop thinking about that!

But…it couldn’t hurt to see…

“Fenn! Use Psychic on the Ace Trainer!”

The Ace Trainer’s eyes widen in shock, but it’s too late. The attack hits.

 

The Ace Trainer screams, hands clutching his head and falling to his knees. He began to…oh Arceus, is he glitching?

The illusion of his body disappeared, leaving behind a man in a skin tight suit, glowing red lines running across his body. The helmet on his head blocks you from seeing his face.

Shakily, you step forward. With trembling fingers, you lift the helmet from the mans face.

Shaggy, unkempt blonde hair tumbles out, immediately clinging to his sweaty pale face.

It was no doubt about who it was. But it was impossible…

“Dave!?”

 

* * *

 

Your name is…you…you’re

You don’t know who you are.

You don’t remember anything. Your mind is a blank slate and you are its unwilling victim.

All you know is that there’s a bad man threatening everything you love. Threatening to take it and hurt it and watch it bleed and scream and writhe. You want to remember what those friends were like, what it felt like to be loved, but you can’t.

 

You’re facing another adversary. Stealing the poor kids best friends and giving them to the bad man that will hurt them and experiment on them. This adversary looks familiar, but you have never seen him before.

Suddenly, you’re hit with an intrusive wave of pink and everything is glitching and _it hurts it hurts so m u c h._

Your disguise is wrenched from you, leaving you in that horrible, mind-altering suit. For some reason, you don’t want the boy in front of you to see you like this.

But it’s too late. Your helmet is already off.

 

“Dave!?” A hazy, familiar voice cuts through the darkness.

Familiar? Why is this voice familiar? Nothing in this suit is familiar.

“Dave!!” The voice is louder this time. More persistant.

And then, for a brief moment you look into blue (so blue. So kind and loving and warm and _blue._ ) eyes and everything becomes clear again.

With a hoarse, croaky voice that didn’t feel like your own, you whisper a single word from your lips.

“…John?”

 

Your name is Dave Strider and oh Arceus no this can’t be happening he can’t be here he’ll get hurt (again) and die (again) no no no no no no no no

 

“Dave! Oh thank Arceus! You’re ok! But you died, you committed suicide. How can you be here?” John says, panic in his eyes. But John can’t be here. He’s not safe.

 

You remember kind blue eyes and a giant, bucktoothed grin and messy black hair and chubby cheeks. You remember shitty jokes and shitty movies and a warm hand against your own. You remember battling side-by-side and walking side-by-side and doing everything side-by-side.

You remember the scent of blood and death. You remember him dying, but you remember him coming back to life. You remember sunshine and snow and perfection. You remember an object being handed to you that stated how perfect you are to the person that matters the most (you remember it breaking when the dummy fell, but it being mended by soft, gentle hands and begging you to come back. You stole it and he cried so you cried too).

You remember that man, the one who dares call himself a scientist taking you aside and threatening everyone you love. You remember soft, plump lips pressed against your own and having to leave, leave or else that man will get him. You remember him crying, you remember you crying in a dark cell because that’s going to be all you see for the rest of your life. You remember being told you’re never seeing him again.

And now he’s here.

 

In a move of desperation, you surge forward, wrenching the helmet out of John’s grasp. You slam it down on your head, gritting your teeth as the world fades back into the unknowable void.

Just the way you hate it.

You leave, ignoring the desperate, tear-filled screams of a stranger.

 

Your name is…you…

You don’t know who you are again.

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and you are extremely distressed right now.

You’re currently in the Looker Bureau, surrounded by the concerned faces of Nanna, Bro, Jade and Looker.

 

“I’m telling you, it was him!”

“And I’m telling you, this isn’t a funny joke.” Nanna crosses her arms and frowns her. She’s angry at you. They all are. “There is a fine line between pranking do’s and don’t’s. And sonny, you’ve just crossed it. I am ashamed of you Johnathan, I thought I raised you better.”

You flinch. You’re telling them the truth! Why won’t they believe you?

“But Nanna, I’m not lying. I really did see—“

“Johnathan, be quiet. I am ashamed of you. Joking about dead people, that is the lowest form of comedy—I am sickened.”

You turn to Looker, pleadingly. “Looker, you heard the audio—you heard Dave, right?”

“Um actually…” Looker avoids your gaze. “I only heard you—the audio didn’t pick up anything else.”

“I-I’m not lying!” You cry out, insisting.

“John.” Jade walks up to you, laying a hand on your shoulder. “I think you should get some rest. You’ve been so busy with all this detective work and it’s stressing you out! We get it you’re upset—we all are—but please don’t make jokes about this. Don’t make us more worried than we already are.”

“I’m not—“ You start, looking at the people around you.

Suddenly, you realise no matter how hard you try, they’ll never believe you. They think you’re stressed and depressed and hallucinating. They think you’re lying for attention.

“I’m lying…I made this up for attention…” You mutter sullenly.

You can’t bring yourself to look at their disappointed faces.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are lying on your ‘bed’ in your ‘room’ deep underneath Lumiose City.

You’ve been here for three months, bound in chains and locked in a cell. The only time you’re allowed outside is to be experimented on. They’re testing that mind-control suit out on you. They’ve already test-ran it—sending you out to steal peoples Pokémon and wreak peoples shit.

As the testing went on, the man who was your puppeteer found a way to make you forget everything you do. So you can’t remember anything you do in that suit.

When you’re in the suit, everything becomes a hazy blur of nothingness. You don’t remember your friends, family and who you are when you’re wearing this…thing.

But you remember why you’re here and who you’re doing this for.

 

You were proudly watching John battle and defeat the Elite Four when Malva called you outside. You left, but you wish you hadn’t.

There, in front of your very own Chamber, you met Xerosic.

You met him before, in the bottom of Lysandre’s Café. You should have never seen him again—but he barged his way into your life like a parent barging through your bedroom door.

Xerosic started explaining that you were the perfect candidate for his experiments. Something about how you were so easy to get to, easy to control once the right thing was threatened. How you would do anything for it to be safe.

He then proceeded to threaten John and everyone you loved. Horrible, terrible things you can’t bear to repeat. Xerosic insisted you come with him, to be experimented on. You resisted…at first. But the thoughts of what he’d do to John, Bro, Rose, Jade, Kanaya and even Karkat.

Although you don’t know John’s friends that well, you still don’t want them to get hurt. They were your friends too…once.

 

So you agreed to his terms—you come with him and no one gets hurt.

You greeted John in your chamber, as is tradition. He took the whole you-being-champion thing quite well—believing you and everything. But…you couldn’t stay. You tried to push him away, to protect him, but he kept coming closer. Then, when the battle was all over and you let him win, you led him back to the hall of fame. There, you were planning to leave him forever, but things got…complicated.

…He kissed you.

In that moment, you wanted to stay more than anything. But the reminder of the fat, balding man outside loomed over you and you left. You didn’t look back as you walked out of the room, because you know that seeing John crying would make you turn right around. Hearing his sniffles and sobs broke your heart as you left him—but you had to go.

The next day, Xerosic threw a clone he made of you off of Lumiose Prism Tower. It was holding the everstone that John gave you, which Xerosic had to forcefully pry from your grasp. You needed to fake your suicide to avert suspicion and throw people off the scent.

Luckily, Xerosic let you go to your own funeral. You stood in the back and watched as John cried and cried. There were other people there, but you kept your eyes fixed on him.

After the funeral, you sneakily followed John to your grave, and watched as he placed a fixed everstone on the soft earth and begged you to come back. You stole the everstone when he left.

 

It’s currently resting underneath your pillow, safe and sound, right next to Caledwlchs' Pokéball.

You had to do some rather…unsavoury…actions on your part to keep Cal by your side. It was humiliating, but at least you have one of your best friends back.

 

You look at the lump they cause with sad, tired eyes. You just want to go home. You want John back. You want to hold him in your arms and play with his hair and make him laugh and smile again.

Last night you saw him but…you ran away.

You don’t want him to see you like this—a puppet, a disgusting freak, a thief.

You smell, you’re dirty and tired, you look terrible. You haven’t had a shower in three months and you stink to high heaven. You look disgusting—smeared with blood and dirt and dried sweat.

You don’t want him to see you like this—but he already has.

 

Xerosic has yet to punish you for letting John see you. You’re not scared. What’s he going to do, torture you again?

 

Speak of the devil, his ugliness is staring down at you from the TV in the corner of your cell. He’s watching you through the camera below the TV, like always.

A hole opens up in the wall, with a metal, snake-like arm extending from it. You make no move to stop it as it winds its way down to your pillow, taking the Pokéball underneath the pillow. You watch sullenly as the arm takes Caledfwlchs ball from you, unable to do anything lest the ball be crushed, with Cal inside.

“I think we both know why I did that.” Xerosic says, picking up Cals ball from the arm-snake.

You bite back a witty retort—he still has your precious Caledfwlch in his hands and can break him at any moment.

“You let him see you.”

“It’s not my fault he took my helmet off. I wasn’t expecting him to attack me.” You reply, voice level.

“Well you should have! You know the boy well—you should of thought of that.”

“Bit hard when you’re being controlled by a bald maniac. Forgetting yourself in a suited void.” You blurt out before you can stop yourself.

Xerosics face screws up, just like a yellow alien you saw Bro watching in a cartoon once. You flinch, staring at Cal’s Pokéball with fear in your eyes.

“Well, if that’s how you feel…” Xerosics fingers tighten around Cal’s Pokéball, threatening to crush it.

“Don’t!” You cry out, surging forward. But you’re pulled back by thick, heavy chains.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t you hurt him!”

“What will you do to stop me? You can hardly do anything without being reminded of your precious John.”

“Leave John out of this!”

“But John is what this is all about. Just one mention of him and you’re down on your knees, begging for his safety.”

“Don’t you dare even speak of him, you’re not even worthy to say his name.” You blurt out (again), this time to causing Xerosic to laugh.

“And you are? You made him cry—numerous times. You left him alone to wallow in the misery you caused. You faked your own death to get away from him. He doesn’t even know my name.”

You don’t reply, seething quietly and gritting your teeth. Xerosic was the one who made you leave John. He was the one who made you fake your death. He was the one who made you make John cry.

 

Xerosic rolls the Pokéball around on his table, staring at it idly.

“I won’t hurt your Aegislash—this time. But I will be keeping it with me until you prove that you are obedient to me.”

You grit your teeth as Xerosic stares down at you.

“I’ll never bow to you.”

“But you have, on many different occasions.”

“Shut up you fucking asshole!”

“My my, it seems to me that you _want_ John to be on my operating table!”

“Don’t you dare hurt him!”

The next words he says chills you to the core long after the TV clicks off.

“But my dear, I will not be the one harming him. You will.”

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and your sister is scary when angry.

 

Ever since you saw Dave, Jade has been following you around, making sure you’re ok.

Normally you’d love spending time with your favourite sister, but not when she’s mad and upset with you. In fact, everyone is upset with you.

Nanna is openly disappointed with you. Bro is silently furious with you. Looker is…actually you don’t know how Looker feels, but you can sense disappointment rolling off him in waves. You’re lucky that Kanaya, Rose and Karkat are all travelling abroad and have not been notified to your…prank.

You wish they’d believe you, you know what you saw.

Sure his normally perfectly styled hair was shaggy and unkempt. Sure he smelt like he’d never even heard what a shower was. Sure his skin looked like a patchwork of blood, flesh, dirt and sweat, but it was still Dave.

 

Jade is currently walking you down Estival Avenue in Lumiose City to the apartment building you live in. It’s pretty easy to get to work and Dave’s grave is only a short walk away.

It’s around six o’clock and the sun is setting over Kalos, casting long shadows. Oberon is trotting faithfully alongside you, whilst Fluffy was floating above Jade, pulling faces at us. Jade and Fluffy are speedwalking ahead, obviously wanting to drop you off as soon as possible. You however, were dawdling, taking in the sights.

But you weren’t so immersed in the scenery that you didn’t notice a tiny hand grab the bottom of your hoodie.

 

“Mister! Mister!” A small Preschooler says, red eyes filled with determination. You crouch down to his eye level, smiling kindly.

“Yes little one?”

“Follow me. You gotta, you gotta!” The Preschooler tugs on your sleeve, surprisingly strong for such a small thing.

“Um…” You look over to Jade. She hasn’t seemed to notice you’ve stopped, focused solely on moving forward.

“Hey Jade! I’m going to follow this strange kid I’ve never met because he’s small and cute and I’m an idiot.”

“What! John, no you’re no—“ Jade calls back, but it’s too late. You’re already following/being tugged along by the tiny Preschooler. She probably followed you, she’s not as stupid as you are sometimes.

 

Once we reached a mysteriously overstuffed dumpster bin, the small Preschooler in front of you begins to shift and change.

He begins to grow taller and thinner, as if someone had taken a rolling pin to his form and rolled as hard as they could. His cute little parka and backpack shifted into a skin-tight black suit covered with glowing red lines. His curly brown hair melted into a plastic helmet that covered his entire face.

You watch in frozen horror and shock as the (not so) Preschooler reaches up to take his helmet off. The helmet falls to the ground with a loud clatter, rolling down the cement path.

You look up into sad red eyes and at filth-covered cheeks and shaggy, muck covered hair.

“Dave…”

 

Slowly (oh so slowly, as not to scare him away) you step closer to him. You reach out your hand, cupping his cheek sadly. He says nothing, just closes his eyes as you gently caress his cheek.

You don’t mind. It gives you a chance to look and wonder at how he’s here…and why he looks like he does.

Someone hurt him, that much is obvious. Who did this? You don’t know, but sure as hell you’re going to make them pay.

But now however, you need to be more focussed on the boy in front of you.

 

Your brush your thumb over his swollen eye, your own eyes crinkling up with worry and sadness. Who would dare hurt someone as perfect and cool as Dave?

He sighs and reaches his hand up to cover yours. He smiles softly, hand grasping yours almost…desperately and full of longing.

As quickly as they wrapped around you, they retreat. Dave’s smile turns back into a straight-faced scowl.

 

“John. You have to get out of here.” His voice is hoarse, strained. As if he was struggling against something (but what?).

“What? Dave why?”

“You need to get out of here. Go to another region or something. Just…go.”

“What? Why? What’s going on? Who’s hurting you?”

“You have to leave.”

“Why!?”

“Just do it! Get out of here! He’ll make me hurt you! I don—I don’t want you to get hurt because of me!” He shouts, words getting more and more strained and forced as he speaks.

You grab both of his cheeks and caress them both, trying to calm him down. “Dave, what’s wrong!? Is someone hurting you? Tell me, please!” You plead with him.

He starts crying, fat, salty tears rolling down grime-covered cheeks, leaving clean trails of tan skin.

“Get out of here! Go, run!” He yells, voice getting more strained by the second.

“Dave, please! What’s going on?” You start crying, clinging to his cheeks.

“Good. Run then. Run and never come back!”

“D-Dave…I” You feel tears roll down your cheeks and you hurry to wipe them away. “I don’t understand. Let me help you. Plea—mpfh!”

You’re cut off by a fierce, passionate kiss on Dave’s part. He presses his lips against yours desperately, hungrily, as if he’s a starved man and you are a heavenly banquet. But as he kisses you, a white-hot pain blossoms in your stomach.

You gasp in surprise as you feel a knife being removed from your stomach.

 

You stagger backwards, away from the stone-cold face of the…person in front of you. They…look like Dave, but you know they’re not.

Dave is stoic—but you can see through his mask. You know he’s kind, and loyal to his friends. You know he’s funny, although his rambles often get out of hand. You know how intelligent he is—you’ve watched him solve complex battle plans with seemingly no sweat.

This Dave is cold, and heartless. You can’t see anything remotely Dave-like in those red eyes.

 

You back away, but not too far. Because your back hits the alley wall, stopping you in your retreat. You clutch your stomach and whimper in fear. Where did he even get this knife? You can’t see anywhere he could’ve gotten it from. Man, that’s weird.

Not-Dave advances on you, knife still dripping with your blood. You cower away, hoping, prying, for anyone to come to your aid. Jade, Oberon, Fluffy, anyone.

Arceus seems to look favourably upon you, blessing you in the form of your badass sister.

 

Just as Not-Dave advances on you, he’s hit by a flying bin.

“Leave my brother alone you stupid shitnugget!” Jade is standing in the alleyway entrance, brandishing another bin.

Dave growls animalisticly at the two of you, before leaping off, away into the night.

Jade bends down to pick up Dave’s discarded helmet.

“You really weren’t lying…”

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and _holy fuck you stabbed him shit shit shit shit shit_

 

You’re currently lying on your back in your cell, covering yourself in blankets and sadness. A small pile of obliterated everstone-dust lies next to you.

Xerosic completely destroyed it into a fine powder after you snuck out to see John.

 

You don’t know why you went after John. You don’t know why you thought warning him would have made a difference. All it did was give Xerosic an opportunity to hurt him. You never should have showed up.

But…you remember how he caressed your cheeks—like you were everything important in the world. You remember how his blue eyes folded into concern and fear for you. You remember clashing your lips together as you lost control of your own body in a desperate bid to show him how much you love him. But that’s a bit hard for him to believe when you stabbed him.

You weren’t strong enough to stop the suit. You tried so, _so_ hard but eventually it overwhelmed you.

If it weren’t for Jade Harley throwing a bin at you, you would’ve killed John.

 

Xerosic was furious you didn’t finish the job. He’s currently redesigning the suit, so that when you wear it, it takes control of everything except your mind.

Where before you at least forgot what you did, now you’ll hae to watch as Xerosic makes you track down all your friends and brutally murder them.

You let out a scream of anger and punch the pile of everstone dust. It scatters about, white powder spread all about the floor.

Because despite what a blue-eyed beauty says, you are not perfect.

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and oooohhh everything hurts.

 

You’re lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by worried friends and family.

Literally everyone is here to see you, making your hospital room really crowded. The three other people you room with keep giving you strange, jealous looks.

Jade and Kanaya are sitting side by side on your bed, holding a hand each. Nanna is sitting on your bed, all out of hands too hold. Bro and Rose are having a quiet argument about the events of three nights ago. Karkat is sitting on a chair, absent-mindedly staring at the floor swearing to himself. Looker is awkwardly standing by the window, staring outside at the city below.

You feel terrible that Kanaya, Rose and Karkat all came back to Kalos because of you. You only got stabbed! Jeez, it’s not that bad.

But, you’re being selfish. It’s not just you why they’re here.

Jade filmed the entire thing on her phone—from when Dave revealed himself until he ran after stabbing you. Which is a good thing, because no one would have believed you otherwise.

 

“Hey…” You croak out, trying to interrupt Bro and Roses argument. They immediately quieten down, everyone turning their attention to you.

“I think we need to talk about Dave.”

“Obviously John! He stabbed you.” Jade is the first to speak, clutching your hand and leaning forward.

“No he didn’t.”

“John please. We all saw it. I literally can play the scene for you right now.”

“I think he was being controlled, someone is hurting him! We have to help him!”

“Oh John.” Rose sighs, eyes crumpling up in pity. “You always see the good in everyone.”

“But he’s in trouble! He’s hurting! Someone’s threatening him to do this, I just know it!”

“John, he stabbed you.” Jade brings this up for the third time in the past five minutes, and you hate how right she is.

“It was an accident!”

“How do you accidently stab someone John? How?” Rose facepalms, words muffled in her palm.

“Th-That suit! That’s way too weird to be normal!” You stutter. You know Dave won’t intentionally hurt you…right?

“I don’t know dear, some people have weird fashion tastes. Dave especially.” Kanaya pipes up, patting your hand.

“You may know fashion Kanaya, but I know technology. And fashion. We both know that wasn’t a fashion statement.” Jade replies, patting your other hand.

“I know dear, it was horrible.”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, didn’t any of you notice something while watching the video?” Looking around at our oblivious faces, she let out a frustrated groan. Hopping up from your bedside, she pulls out of the TV the hospital kindly lent you. She presses play, watching through the scene until she’s satisfied. Once she is, she pauses it, pointing to the clearest shot of Dave she could find.

 

“Look, see?” She traces along the red lines on his suit, much like a teacher would point out things in class.

“What the fuck is it?” Karkat shout-questions, glaring at the screen in front of him.

“Karkat, you study Pokémon. You should know this…I think?” Jade replies, putting her hands on her hips.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Welp, I guess I’ll just have to reveal my findings.” Jade sighs, shaking her head. “See here? The lines run adjacent to his nervous system! The suit must be controlling his movements by hijacking his nervous system!”

Gasps of shocks ripple across the room, but you grin in utter happiness. Dave was being controlled! He didn’t mean to hurt you. But you quickly sober up when you realise that he’s being controlled. A very real threat is pulling his strings, making him hurt people. You saw the state he was in—someone did that to him. Intentionally.

 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Karkat asks, turning his glare from screen-Dave to Jade.

“I know a lot of things Karkat, and robotics and body systems happen to be a small sample. Deal with it.” Jade sasses back.

“See! Jade’s right! He’s being controlled. We need to help him!” You curl your hands into fists, staring intently at the image of Dave on-screen.

“Yes, but how? We have no idea where he is! Our only lead is that he’s somewhere in Lumiose City. Lumiose City is huge! He could be anywhere. We could search Lumiose City forever and still not find him!” Rose says, rather pessimistically.

“That is where you’re wrong Rosie poo~~” Jade grins, reaching forward to boop Rose on the nose.

“Don’t call me that.” Rose mutters, rearing back from Jades’ touch.

“Well, quick-thinking Jade put a tracking device on Dave before he left. That’s right, praise your fucking Champion.” Jade grins smugly and points towards herself.

“Heh. I like you kid.” Bro smirks at Jade, shooting a thumbs up her way.

“Thanks.” Jade grins up at Bro. “I like me too.”

“How the fuck did you do that? Why were you carrying around a tracking device on you anyway?” Karkat asks, a serious look on his face.

“Oh, my old Pokémon Scout Leader told me to always be prepared.”

“Wait? You used to be in Pokémon Scouts? We’ve been friends for three years and I’ve never heard you were in Pokémon Scouts.”

“Used to. I got kicked out.”

“My dear, if I may inquire, how did you get kicked out? They never kick anyone out.” Kanaya asks, extremely politely.

Jade says nothing, just points towards you and Nanna. Everyone in the room seems to get it. Let’s just say it involved laxatives, cookies, food dye and a massive one-sided prank war against bullies.

You and Nanna high five, grinning wildly.

“Guys! Can we please stop talking about my Pokémon Scouting days and get onto the Dave-rescuing-plan?” Jade pouts and stamps her foot.

 

“Well then Jade, where is Dave?”

“You’ll never believe this…he’s in Lysandres’ Café.”

“What? We’re seriously going to save him?” You interrupt, clutching your hands to your chest.

Looker, who had been standing awkwardly by the window the entire time walks over to you. “Yes. Your…friend…We will find him. Consider Looker on the case!” He pats your shoulder awkwardly.

“Yeah, consider us your wingmen in fucking my little bro.” Bro creepily smiled down at you. Nanna winks and nudges Bro on the shoulder.

“Believe it or not, your old Nanna was quite the charmer back in the day.”

It was at this moment you want to curl up under the scratchy hospital blanket and die. You do curl up under the blankets in an attempt to hide from the awkwardness.

 

You feel a hand on your side.

“Don’t worry John. We’ll find Dave and you snog Dave to your hearts content.” Jade chirps.

“Hey!” You squeak. “A-Anyway, how are we gonna rescue Dave?”

“Oh…uh…” You can picture Jade shifting her eyes side to side nervously as she talks. “You…won’t be coming with us…”

“What!? Why not?” You shout, shooting upwards, throwing blankets everywhere. But you sit up to fast, sending shooting pains through your abdomen. You wince as your hand flies to your stomach.

“You just demonstrated exactly why you’re not coming with us.”

“I’m fine. ‘Tis but a scratch.”

“Don’t make shitty references where they don’t belong.”

“I’ll make all the shitty references I want! And I’m coming with you.” Making a show of how totally fine you are, you struggle out of bed. And promptly fall back down with a grunt of pain.

“See? You’re hurt. No offence, but you’ll only be a liability. I’m sorry John…We’ll do everything we can, and report back to you.”

“But Jade—“

“Not buts John! Please. We don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Jade pats your hand reassuringly.

You sigh. You want to, _need_ to help. But you’re too weak to move. You can’t even help Dave in his time of need.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re fucking Zubatman.

 

Well not really, but you’re perched on a roof overlooking Lumiose City, just like Zubatman watching over Mothim City.

Xerosic sent you above the lab to patrol the surface, looking for…something. You don’t know what, but you honestly don’t care too much right now.

Even though the suffocating weight of the helmet is tightened around your head, you’re relieved to be out of that lab. The whole place reeked of death and antiseptic—not a very nice mixture.

Your body is locked into moving in the path Xerosic wants you to walk. Whilst walking, you have plenty of time to think about your friends.

 

They probably all hate you, considering what you did to John.

They probably don’t even know what you’ve gone through, thinking that you _wanted_ all this.

They probably—

Your thought process is interrupted by your whole body locking up.

The suit starts sparking neon red lines turning electric blue, sharp jolts of pain running all through your body. You hiss in pain, closing your eyes.

“Oops! Sorry, sorry, our bad.” A bubbly, familiar voice rings in your head. Your eyes shoot open. There, projected onto the visage of my helmet was the image of…Jade? She grins at you, waving a little.

 

“Hi Dave!”

“Jade…what?” How is this possible? The suit shouldn’t be able to be controlled remotely like this.

“Yup! It’s me! Don’t worry, Karkat has a friend that hacked into your suit. Xerosic won’t be able to control you for a little while, so we can contact you.”

“What…why? How do you know Xerosics name?”

“That’s not important! What is important is that everyone is coming to rescue you!”

“But why? I don’t deserve it. I got myself into this, I’m getting myself out.”

A tall angular man pushes Jade out of the way, shoving his nosey asshole face in your face.

“Shut it little bro. We’ve got a little nerd worried for your safety as well as a shit-ton of worried assholes. So please baby bro. Don’t reject help when you so clearly need it.”

“Hey! Fuck you too!” You complain, shooting a weak glare his way.

Jade pushes Bro out of the way, chuckling sheepishly.

“Soon we’ll be there ok? We’ll get you out. Everything will be just fine. We promise. Oh! And Dave? Someone wants to see you…” Jade steps aside to reveal…

“John?”

 

He’s lying in hospital bed, surrounded by blankets and sheets and a few IVs, drips and beeping machines. He looks so small and fragile, bundled up in stark-white sheets. You’re so happy to see him again, but in this condition? No.

“Hi Dave!” He chirps, excitedly waving to you.

You say nothing, just stare at him. He shifts a little uncomfortably under your gaze, but smiles warmly.

You stare in awkward silence for a few minutes before suddenly you burst out. “I’m sorry!” At the same time he bursts out. “I’m sorry!”

“I—what the hell are you sorry for?! _I_ was the one that stabbed you! You are in hospital because of me!” You half yell, wincing a little at the tone of your voice.

He rolls his eyes. “Dave, it isn’t even that bad. I got a pretty cool scar out of it! Look, see…” He painfully struggles out of his blanket cocoon, lifting his shirt up so you can see. Where once soft flesh was, a scar runs diagonally across his stomach. It’s not particularly big, and you have to admit, it does look pretty cool. But the fact that it’s on John is truly the horrifying part.

“It’s uh…pretty cool. I guess…” You look away. You can’t bear to see it. It reminds you of everything you’ve done wrong, how you hurt him.

“Oh…sorry…” He mutters, pushing his shirt back down, fingers still playing with the edge of the fabric. “Anyway.” His cloudy demeanour brightens up, but you can tell how forced it is. “Jade and Rose and Looker and Bro are all going to rescue you. They have a big plan and everything! But they won’t tell me what it is. Because I’m injured and a liability.”

You’re relived by that. John won’t be in harms way when the shitstorm released its storm of shit. “In that case…I can’t wait to see you again.” You give him a sheepish smile, causing him to blush profusely back.

 

“But you won’t be seeing each other ever again!” Once again, your suit locks up. But unlike last time, where the pain was short and small and cut off abruptly, this pain is loud and constant. It rips through you veins like a murderer on a violent rampage, intent on destroying every bone, every organ, every cell.

Now, instead of seeing John’s smiling face on your visage, you see Xerosics smug one.

“Leave Dave alone you sick freak!” John shouts, voice comforting in this madness.

Xerosic just laughed. “Why don’t you leave _us_ alone?”

“You’re the one who kidnapped him! Give him back!”

“You’ll never get him back!”

As he said that, the suit begins to shoot even more bolts of white-hot pain through your body. You grit your teeth and shut your eyes, letting out a small grunt of pain.

“Dave! Dave! Don’t you dare hurt him!” John shouts, voice getting distorted by the pain you’re in.

“It’s too late for that…”

The pain in the suit increased. Now it felt like every atom in your body is being crushed by great weights. You can’t help but let out of a scream of agony, tears rolling down your face. The pain begins to blur your vision, darkening everything around you. The last thing you hear before blacking out is John’s screams of distress mingled with your own screams of agony.

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and everyone is going to be so mad with you.

But you couldn’t just stand by as Dave was being hurt. It especially hit home when you saw the state he was in—you have to help. A measly stabwound isn’t going to stop you!

But…it is slowing you down.

 

However! Fenn and Oberon are supporting you as you make your way down the dark corridor of the underbelly of Lysandre Labs. Casper is up ahead, scouting the shadows for any hostiles.

It’s kind of hard to walk, but you’re determined to make it. You grit your teeth and march on. For Dave.

 

A black shadow swims towards you, glowing red eyes and a…Ghastly grin shining brilliant white. You nearly crouch down, but think better of it. Casper pops out of the shadows, voice immediately babbling up into your mind.

_‘Up ahead…two guards…you’ll never guess what they’re guarding…’_

“What are they guarding?”

_‘They’re guarding Dave’s team!’_

“Well then we’d better go rescue them, huh? I hate to admit it, but I completely forgot about them in this whole mess.” You pat Casper in thanks, watching as shadow tendrils curl around your fingers.

You begin to make your way down the corridor, your Pokémon supporting you along the way. Once you reached the guards, you hide behind the wall and ask Squishy if they’ll create a diversion.

Squishy slimes their way over to the guards, beginning to squish and swirl in an oddly alluring way. The guards seem to be too mesmerised by Squishys’ dance to do anything, giving you the perfect opportunity to sneak past.

Carefully, carefully, you unhook Dave’s Pokébelt from the hook and place it around your waist, just above your own Pokébelt. As quickly and carefully as you can, you sneak past the still conveniently distracted guards. You motion to Squishy to stop once you are safely hidden.

They bow to the guards and squish away, leaving the two guards in bewilderment.

 

Although you now have Daves’ Pokébelt, you are still very, very lost. But you decide to trust your instinct and just wonder around. It pays off, because soon you begin to hear very familiar voices.

“Dave!?” You turn to look up at Fenn (who has long since grown taller than you). “Hurry! We have to help him.” You take a shaky step forward, almost stumbling. Luckily, you get righted by a furry paw.

“Thanks Fen—“ Before you can finish, Fenn picks you up bridal-style. Ignoring your protests, he proceeds to carry you closer to the voices.

The room they’re in is pretty easy to find, seeing as the door is wide open and you can hear their voices quite clearly.

You can’t hear the voices of your friends, but you can hear a nasally voice urging…something or someone on.

With determination, you leap out of Fenns’ arms and through the open doorway. The sight you are met with fills you with horror and fear.

 

The first thing you see is the defeated bodies of everyone who went on the rescue mission. Dave stood above them, full-suit mode activated. A fat, balding man you recognise as Xerosic is sitting behind Dave, drinking tea at his desk whilst Jade struggles to get up.

“John! What are you doing here? Get out! You’re hurt!” Jade coughs, collapsing back onto the floor.

“It…doesn’t hurt to try right?” You shrug, stumbling over to where Dave is standing.

 

“Um…hi Dave! It’s…nice to see you again.”

“…” There was silence at his end.

“I missed you! I…thought you were dead.”

“… …Dave is dead.” His voice is hollow and empty. Not there.

“No he’s not.” You chirp, edging a little closer.

“He’s dead…and you killed him.”

You step back a little in shock. No. You will not be deterred by his false statements. You’re faintly aware of Oberon brushing against your leg.

“How did I do that?” You chuckle nervously.

“…You hurt him too much.”

You look away in shame, but step forward anyway. It’s not true...they’re just lying to get a rise out of you. You didn’t hurt Dave…right?

“I-I don’t believe I did that. You’re lying.”

“…How can I lie? I am a robotic parasite housed in your ‘friend’.”

“No you’re not! Dave’s still in there…somewhere…” You say, stepping forward again, reaching out trembling fingers. Slowly, you lift the helmet off Dave’s head and drop it to the floor.

His face has been cleaned…but glowing red lines seem to be set into his skin. His eyes were glowing red, which was more than a little unsettling.

“Dave is dead.”

“Says Dave.”

Dave hisses, the red lines on his face retreating a little before coming back full force. “Dave. Is. Dead.”

“No he’s not. He’s right in front of me.”

“AHHH!” The lines fluctuate between spreading further across his face and retreating.

“Dave! That’s you in there! Fight it! Fight that asshole!”

“ARRGH! Dave is dead! Dave is dead!!!” Dave shrieks, clutching his head.

“Yes Dave! Fight it, please!” You plead. He screams, tears running down his cheeks. The red lines appear to be finally retreating without any interference.

“Yes Dave! You can do it!” You shoot him a small smile.

Glowing red eyes widened, glow fading, leaving behind achingly familiar red irises. “…John…” He whispers.

Suddenly he begins screaming again, even worse than before. The red lines begin coming back, this time accompanied by black lines. They twist up his face like a hideous infection, bleeding into his eyes, making them purely black.

His screaming stopped.

 

 

“Kill him.” Xerosic says in-between sipping a cup of tea.

Dave’s hand flies to your throat, squeezing hard. You hear the warning growls of Fenn and Oberon, but you wave them off. Even though your windpipe is being crushed by your best friend, you don’t want him to get hurt.

Struggling, you manage to pry his fingers from your throat so that you can speak. Surprisingly, he lets you, although Xerosic doesn’t seem happy about it.

“Dave…I-I need…to give you…something…” You gasp out. With your right hand, you begin to loosen Dave’s Pokébelt from your waist. Clumsily, slowly, you unclip it, struggling to hand it to him. You ignore how badly your neck hurts, gritting your teeth and ignoring it.

You need your Dave back.

 

He stares down at your offered Pokébelt blankly.

“It’s…your team…remember?”

His hand loosens a bit, before squeezing so much tight than before. You make a horrific gagging noise, feeling blood and bile dribbling out of your mouth.

“I…thi-think…they miss…you…” You somehow manage to choke out, although you don’t know how.

“…Miss…me?” His voice is quiet, but definitely Dave, not that robot from before.

“…of course! You…are…their…trainer after…all…”

“I-I…even after everything I’ve done?” He begins to cry, red and black lines bleeding out with his tears. His eyes returned to normal.

“…Dave…” You croak out, smiling at him weakly.

“John!” He gasped back. He was back to normal! Except for the body suit…and the fact his hand is still at your throat.

“I…I can’t move…” He whispers, fear and horror evident in his eyes.

“Exactly! You may have freed his mind, but I still have control over his body! This makes this next part all the more hilarious!” Xerosic giggled.

The suit squeezes harder, lifting you up high into the air. Your vision blurs whilst exploding into technicolour. You can faintly hear a million screamed apologies, but you don’t hear anything else. You close your eyes, giving him one last smile.

“It’s…okay…” You whisper, barely legible.

Everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you feared something like this would happen.

But you hoped you were just being paranoid after three and a half months of torture. You thought he wasn’t going to come. You thought he was safe.

~~You wish he was safe. You wish he wasn’t dead by your hand, looking so quiet and peaceful and perfect.~~

You can’t stop staring and staring at the dead boy in your clutches. Your vision is blurry with tears, you can feel them rolling down your cheeks in rivers. You can’t focus on anything except the little buck-toothed smile on his face.

You’re too numb to notice that someone is attacking you until you’re flying across the room having being hit by Caledfwlchs’ Steel Beam. You let go of John, who flumps to the floor beside Jade. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jade crawl over to her brothers’ corpse.

Caledfwlch has now turned to Xerosic, focussing his energy on destroying the machine that controls you.

As it explodes, feeling returns to your body, allowing you to move. But it’s too late. John is dead, by your hand.

Nothing you can do will bring him back.

 

You launch towards Xerosic, fingers curled into fists, ready to pummel that smug assholes face. You want him to suffer, just like he made you suffer.

You land on him, kicking him to the floor with a righteous fury. You start punching and punching and punching, anywhere you can get your hands on. You’re crying and punching and it’s all very undignified.

You only stop when you feel a familiar hand on your shoulder.

“Lil bro…let him go.” Bro says, squeezing your shoulder ~~just like you squeezed John’s neck~~.

 

“No! He’s the lowest piece of filth on this earth!”

“I know. But you’ll be stooping to his level if you continue.”

“I don’t care! I want him dead.”

“I feel you lil bro, but violence is never the answer.”

“You literally raised me through swords and Pokémon battles.”

“True.”

“So why shouldn’t I be able to beat him up?”

“Well you’re very close to killing him!”

“So! He nearly killed me numerous times! He killed John!”

“Fair point. But you could be sent to jail for doing that!”

“Do I look like I give a shit! He’s taken everything precious from me! I would glady go to jail if it meant he paid for what he’s done.”

A hoarse and quiet voice interrupts your argument, the familiarity of the voice surprising you.

“That’s real sweet Dave, but I don’t think you should kill him. I mean, you can if you want—he deserves it after all—but I don’t think you should.”

 

You turn around and gawk in shock.

Leaning heavily on Jade and Oberon is John, looking about as confused as you feel.

…what?

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and apparently you’re immortal now. Who knew?

Rose has theorised (which means it’s probably true) that it was because of Xerneas. When it originally brought you back to life, it lit up, sharing immortal life with all who saw its magnificence.

So by extent, you guess Oberon, Dave and Caledfwlch are immortal too. You…don’t want to test that theory.

 

After you died (again) and came back (again), Xerosic was arrested and Dave was sent to hospital. You were sent back to hospital with a lot of glares and disapproving talks.

Luckily, Jade, using her Champion powers, got you and Dave a room together. Unluckily, he's been so quiet and distant! You can tell he’s excited to see you again, but he hides it underneath his shades.

But that’s fair. He has been tortured months on end, he has every right to be distant and upset. And you’ll be supporting him every second of it, making sure he eats and sleeps, making sure he’s ok. And when he decides to open up about his experience, you’ll be there, supporting him all the way.

Because that’s what people in love do.

 

It’s night time, but Lumiose City is as lit up as usual. It’s like these people don’t know how to sleep! The city is active and alive, citizens and Pokémon still up and about.

Dave seems to be immersed in the night time activities, sitting on a wooden chair and staring down at the city.

You’re lying in bed, staring at Dave. The city lights against his paler than usual skin is beautiful, truly enchanting. He looks like some kind of faerie prince, yearning for his homeland.

You smile softly. Stupidly, you decide to speak with him instead of leaving him to his space.

 

“Lumiose City is pretty cool this time of night, huh?” Dave jerks up, obviously surprised that you talked to him.

“Well when you’ve been trapped here for four months you have a very grim outlook on the city you were trapped in.”

“Oh…then let’s go somewhere else! Where you don’t feel trapped.”

“Bit hard when I’m recovering from three months of torture and you died two weeks ago.”

“Heh. I guess that’s true.”

He turns back to the window, the city reflected against his shades.

“…I’m sorry I let you get kidnapped.”

“…what?” Dave turns back around, shades lifted up into his hair.

“I mean, I should’ve figured something was up! You were acting so weird and upset…”

“Are you seriously apologising for me being kidnapped?”

“…yes?”

“Heh. You’re unbelievable.”

“I-I…sorry.” You blush, turning away, ignoring the pain in your stomach.

 

You bury yourself in blankets, extremely embarrassed. You should have kept your mouth shut and not embarrassed your standing with Dave.

…you actually don’t know where you stand with Dave. You don’t know what you are to Dave. Before he got kidnapped, you had no idea what the two of you were. You don’t think he knew either. The two of you were somewhat fine with that—you had a long time to figure all that out. But now, it seems like time is closing in on you.

You don’t want to rush him, but you think that if you don’t say something soon, he’ll leave.

 

You feel the bed dip near your leg and a hand rest itself on your side.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant…well you know, not many people would apologise for letting someone get kidnapped.” Dave awkwardly pats your side.

“But it’s my fault! If I’d just noticed—“

“Shut it John! It’s not your fucking fault, ok! None of it was your fault. You were the one that saved me. When I was in that hell-hole, the thought of you was the one that kept me sane. And yeah, that’s cliché and sappy as shit, so shut the fuck up. I’m seriously opening up to you, so shut up and calm your tits.”

You giggle a little stupidly, sitting up. Dave is blushing furiously, his whole face the exact shade of his eyes.

“Shut _up_ Egbert.”

“Hey! I didn’t say anything! I find it really sweet that you’re finally opening up to me.”

“I—I was so worried you were going to get hurt…”

“I thought you were dead…”

“I was without you bro…wait shit that sounded fucking stupid uh…”

Dave blushes and shuffles closer, awkwardly moving his fingers forward to intertwine with yours. You giggle stupidly back, staring down at your interlocked hands.

“I remember saying, three months ago that I thought I loved you. And well…I don’t think I love you…I know I do.”

Instead of replying, Dave leans in…to lightly peck you on the cheek.

“I guess that’s…long overdue huh?”

“Hahaha.” You giggle (why can’t you stop giggling? Goddammit this is not cool.) as Dave gently pushes you down on the bed, curling up next to you.

 

The two of you curl up to each other, soaking in each other’s company. The sight, smell, feel…taste…of each other.

The two of you are kind of like horny teenagers excited by the mere mention of sex. It’s embarrassing, but it’s true.

 

“…I hear Hoenn is pretty nice this time of year.” Dave murmurs later, breath against your hair.

You’re both pretty messed up, but the two of you can work through it.

Together.


End file.
